Hivernal
by Jylle
Summary: On ne peut pas dire la peine. On ne peut que la ressentir. C'est peut être cette douleur fluide emprise jusque dans mes os qui me pousse à regretter Sin. Juste parce que notre victoire contre ce titan a balayé quelqu'un pour qui je regrette ce fléau. Pour qui me projeter dix ans en arrière n'est pas une frayeur. AuronxRikku.
1. Chapter 1

**Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiijour mes ptits lou :)**

**Voila ma fic sur ffX ! Première chose, je ne vais certainement pas respecter tous les détailles du jeu, alors que personne ne crit au scandale. Evidemment cela restera cohérent avec l'histoire.**

**Ensuite, cette fic se passe après le jeu ffX. Et enfin, puissiez vous l'apprécier, et laisser des reviews :)**

**Bref, voila la bête ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

La peine ne se dit pas. Elle se ressent. Ais-je jamais été heureuse ? Si, on peut le dire. On pouvait dire de moi que j'aimais vivre. On pouvait le voir.

J'étais là, allongée sur mon lit. Calme comme personne ne pourrait le croire de moi, je regardais le plafond. Je roulais et roulais encore sur ma couette. Peut être par simple amusement. Ou par ennui. Oui, je trouvais le temps long, confinée dans cette pièce. Moi qui, comme tout le monde, avait souhaité la mort de Sin, je me retrouvais à regretter les combats. Ils m'occupaient l'esprit. Maintenant, plus rien. Yuna se recueillait pour ne plus rien sentir. Pour ne pas pleurer. Juste pour sourire comme avant. Pour que les gens la croient heureuse. De mon point de vu, elle s'en préoccupait trop. Mais d'une certaine manière, donner une fausse image d'elle même l'aidait à croire à ce bonheur imaginaire. Elle était l'Invokeur. Elle se devait de paraître forte. Même si pour nous tous elle l'était malgré son chagrin. Sa douceur prenait le dessus, sa gentillesse envers autrui lui dictait d'apporter un réconfort aux autres qu'elle n'avait pas.

Je poussai un soupir en tournant mes yeux vers la fenêtre. Dehors, juste de l'herbe. Une forêt. Un ciel bleu. Spira. Je ne voyais plus ma terre comme je l'avais vu. Oui, elle était belle. Oui, elle était sereine. Mais je m'y sentais seule. Malgré la présence de ces personnes qui me sont chères autour de moi, je m'y sentais seule.

Lulu, cette femme sérieuse et maternelle que j'admirais tant durant notre voyage, était toujours auprès de nous. Elle apportait une chaleur certaine. Veillant sur Yuna comme s'il s'agissait de sa fille, je la voyais sourire. Enfin, elle avait l'air détendue. Il lui arrivait même de rire aux plaisanteries de Wakka, avec qui elle était devenue très proche. Le joueur de blitzball était quelqu'un de rassurant. Et encore plus amusant maintenant que tout était calme. Comme si j'étais la seule à me sentir tiraillée par la victoire contre Sin. J'aurais pu me réjouir de rester avec Frangin après tous ces dangers éprouvant. De voir mon père, de voir Potto. Mais je ne le pouvais pas. Je n'y parvenais pas. Quoi que je face, cette paix me laissait amère. Peut être à cause des sacrifices qu'elle a entraîné. Les morts qu'elle a demandé.

Mon coussin serré contre ma poitrine, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y repenser chaque jours. Depuis un an que cette paix était là, je ne pouvais pas lutter contre ces souvenirs qui me hantaient. Il y avait Tidus. Oui, je l'avais aimé. Je l'aimais. Pas de la même manière que Yuna, certes, mais quelque chose de néanmoins fort. Un peu comme de l'amour fraternelle. Je l'avais rencontré en mission, puis l'avais rejoins lors du pèlerinage de Yuna. Ses plaisanteries parfois lourdes me manquaient. Ces expressions amusées et moqueuses me manquaient. Il me manquait, tout simplement. Ses origines qui faisaient de lui un parfait ignorant dans notre monde le rendaient attachant. Son sourire toujours fier donnait un certain courage à l'équipe. Maintenant, il n'était plus.

Mon cœur se serra. Peut être à cause de la seconde personne disparue. Peut être à cause de son image que je revoyais toujours. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi. J'avais du mal à le voir. A le voir alors qu'il n'était plus. Auron. Le gardien de légende à côté de qui j'étais ridicule. Tellement petite et faible face à sa stature imposante. Tellement immature face à son air glacial et sérieux. Son indifférence totale l'avait rendu tellement inaccessible à mes yeux. Peut être était cela qui m'avait poussé à l'approcher. Au début, il m'avait intrigué. Puis, il m'avait fasciné. Peut être était-il tard pour me l'avouer.

J'enfonçai mon poing dans mon matelas. Ridicule. Oui, j'étais ridicule. Tellement. Je haïssais cette idée qu'une gamine comme moi puisse avoir un faible pour un homme comme lui. Et que cela puisse me torturer autant alors que, quoi que je face, je ne le reverrais pas. Et de toute façon, même si il avait vécu, qu'aurais-je bien pu lui dire ? Rien, comme toujours. Il était inutile que je veuille lui avouer quoi que ce soit, vu qu'il ne me témoignait aucune attention. Pour lui, je n'avais jamais existé. Et cela me faisait bien plus mal que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je ne pouvais le dire à personne. Personne ne pourrait comprendre. L'idée qu'ils s'inquiètent tous de ce chagrin qui me gagnait toujours plus me peinait. Mais l'idée de leur en dire la cause me faisait peur. Lulu n'aurait jamais fait que secouer la tête négativement. Elle si raisonnable, elle ne pourrait jamais accepter une telle chose. Et elle avait raison. Du haut de mes dix-sept petites années, que pourrais-je faire avec un homme qui en avait le double ? De plus, un homme comme Auron ? Et surtout, elle aurait souhaité que j'arrête d'y penser, maintenant qu'il n'est plu. Mais d'une certaine manière, ma tristesse est à mes yeux une preuve de son existence passée. Peut être ais-je trop peur de l'oublier pour être heureuse.

Jamais je ne pourrais en parler à Yuna. Elle avait bien trop de peine avec son propre amour perdu pour se soucier du mien. Amour. Ce mot me fit sourire. Elle l'avait aimé, il l'avait aimé. Oui, dans le cas de ma cousine, on pouvait parler d'amour. Mais on aime pas seul. Moi, j'aimais. Mais lui, en aucun cas.

Et Wakka ou Kimari, jamais. Il n'y avait rien de plus inutile que de leur dire à eux. Le premier n'aurait rien fait à part entre ouvrir la bouche sous le choc, et le second n'aurait rien dit, comme toujours.

Je roulai sur le dos. Depuis un an, tout devenait plus fort. Plus pesant. De jours en jours. J'avais peur d'étouffer. Je voulais le revoir. Sa présence était tellement plus puissante qu'un simple souvenir. Même si nous n'avions fait que nous prendre le bec ou nous ignorer, cela me gênait moins que de ne pas l'entendre. Même si il devait être méchant, je voulais le voir. Même si c'était tout simplement impossible, c'était mon plus grand désir. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il meure, durant le pèlerinage de Braska ? Je voulais qu'il vive.

- Rikku !

J'émis un grognement. La voix de Wakka me sortit de ma léthargie. Le grand roux devait se tenir à quelques pas de ma porte, sans aucun doute pour m'annoncer l'imminence du dîner. En effet, le soleil déclinait, dehors. Me tournant vers la porte, je me levai mollement, et sortis de la pièce en traînant des pieds. Moi qui avait été si active, avant, je n'en avais plus vraiment la volonté.

- On va manger, alors ramène toi pile électrique, reprit Wakka en me voyant.

Je ne savais pas si mon surnom était toujours adapté. Mon énergie débordante et ma fureur de vivre quotidienne s'évaporait de jours en jours. Bien que je continue à rire, je ne le sentais plus comme avant. Son regard lourd d'agacement face à mes plaisanteries et grognements plaintifs n'étaient plus là pour m'encourager à continuer.

Fixant le roux avec autant de vivacité qu'un escargot en plein désert, je me dirigeais vers la salle où se déroulait toujours nos repas. Oui, nos repas. Depuis la victoire de Sin, nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment séparés. Nous vivons la plupart du temps tous sous le même toi. Prenant place à côté de Lulu, je regardai le plat sans grand intérêt. Je n'avais pas vraiment faim. Ma voisine lâcha un soupir. Non pas agacée, mais plus peinée de me voir une fois de plus ainsi. Elle ne comprenait pas plus que les autres. Une fois tous attablés, nous mangeâmes en silence. Wakka avait beau tenter le lancement de conversation, l'ambiance restait plate quand je ne prenais pas la peine de répondre avec mon entrain habituel. Je n'en avais plus vraiment envie. Je vidai le contenu de mon assiette en très peu de temps, et entreprit de partir aussitôt m'enfermer sous la douche.

- Attends, m'interpella Lulu alors que je me levais.

Sa voix n'était pas menaçante, mais sonnait bien comme un ordre. Surprise, je tournai le regard vers elle.

- Rikku, reprit-elle doucement. Vas tu nous dire ce qu'il t'arrive un jour ?

Je pâlis. Je savais qu'un jour je serais confrontée à cette question autrement que par des regards intrigués, mais plus que tout, je la redoutais.

- C'est que, commença Yuna, hésitante. Et bien tu … tu n'es plus comme avant. On dirait que notre victoire t'as plus affectée que réjouie. Pourquoi Rikku ? Pourquoi es tu si évasive maintenant, pourquoi te renfermes tu de plus en plus ? On s'inquiète beaucoup tu sais.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Tous ces regards tournés vers moi me faisaient peur. La vérité était là. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée qu'ils le découvrent un jour. Je ne voulais pas. Ce secret était le mien. Je voulais le garder. Mes yeux émeraudes croisèrent ceux vairons de ma cousine. Elle souriait timidement. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je reculai de quelques pas.

- Je ...je, balbutiais-je.

Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de perdre mes moyens. Avant, je ne les perdais pas. Mais là, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trembler. Mes amis touchaient à une chose bien trop sensible. Perdant la maîtrise de moi même, je sentis mon menton trembler. Une larme roula sur ma joue. Les yeux surpris de mes amis en firent couler une deuxième, puis une infinité. Le visage complètement détruit, je ne parvenais pas à retenir mes sanglots. Le chagrin contenu trop longtemps faisait surface devant eux. Ma rage bouillonnante contre moi même déversait plus de pleures encore. J'étais ridicule. Faible. Tout ce que l'on voulait. Mais certainement pas digne de mon titre de gardien. Et encore moins d'avoir vaincu Sin. Puisque j'en étais à regretter cela. A regretter d'avoir sauvé le monde de son fléau juste à cause de mon stupide petit cœur battant un peu trop fort pour un mort.

- Rikku, murmura Lulu en s'approchant de moi.

Sa bienveillance naturelle me serra le cœur. Eux si protecteurs, je ne pouvais pas leur dire. La jeune femme me serra contre elle un moment.

- Je...il n'y a rien, marmonnais-je dans l'étreinte de Lulu.

Celle ci s'écarta, et me regarda, peu convaincue. Il fallait avouer que mentir sur mon état mental alors que j'étais en larmes n'était pas le meilleur échappatoire. Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?

Yuna posa une main sur mon épaule. Son regard était triste. Pleurer devant elle alors qu'elle souffrait elle aussi me faisait mal. Je me sentais coupable de verser des larmes alors qu'elle se retenait.

Reculant de nouveau, je m'essuyai les yeux avant de fuir hors de la pièce, sans prêter attention aux protestations de mes compagnons. Les entendants me rappeler, je m'enfermai dans ma chambre pour ne pas avoir à ré-affronter leur regard. Je comprenais. Je comprenais tout ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir. Mais eux ne pourraient pas comprendre ce que moi je ressentais, alors il était inutile de me faire passer pour un martyr auprès d'eux pour des raisons qui leur paraîtraient complètement stupides. J'étais stupide. Maintenant j'osais me l'avouer. Avant, quand Frangin me le disait, je niais en lui tirant la langue. Mais là, je savais que c'était vrai. Je pouvais pleurer, hurler, ou même mourir, rien ne le ramènerait. Aller dans l'Au Delà à mon tour ? Jamais je n'infligerais une telle peine à Yuna. Elle avait déjà trop souffert, et je préférais souffrir à sa place. Mais j'avais mal. Si mal. La tête enfouie dans mon oreiller, je crus me noyer dans mes larmes, alors que déjà mes compagnons cognaient à ma porte pour me voir. Le seul moyen de réparer cela aurait été de m'arracher le cœur. Mon pauvre et faible petit cœur. Ou de ne pas lui voler sa vie, à lui, dix ans auparavant. Je voulais bien m'y retrouver, à l'endroit de sa mort, juste pour le sauver. Ou mourir à sa place. Il le méritait. J'étais prête à me damner pour y être.

- Rikku...

La voix étouffée d'inquiétude de Yuna me fit relever la tête. Ma cousine était invokeur. Elle était l'Invokeur. Elle savait envoyer les morts dans l'Au Delà. Alors pourquoi ne serait-elle pas en mesure de m'envoyer dix ans dans le passer ? Mon idée me fit malgré moi sourire. Une idée folle. Dénudée de raison. Mais une idée qui me plaisait dans mon malheur.


	2. Chapter 2

**noxxia: Roh ça fait trop plaisir :3. Merc, ta review me donne envie de continuer ! On aime visiblement les mêmes pairings, comme le yuffiexvincent ou le rikkuxauron :) En tout cas, j'attends ton avis sur la suite ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais. Ni pourquoi je le faisais. J'étais juste portée par cet élan indescriptible que l'on pourrait qualifier d'absurde. Je marchais juste dans les couloirs, en direction de l'extérieur, pour trouver ma cousine. Mes intentions me paraissaient déplacées. Une idée curieuse avait mûrie dans mon esprit. Cet homme qui occupait mon esprit à un tel point que j'en perdais ma vie, je devais l'aimer pour envisager une telle chose. Me présenter devant Yuna, qui se remettait comme elle le pouvait de la disparition de Tidus, pour lui demander de me faire retrouver mon bonheur. C'était égoïste de ma part. Mais si je ne pouvais pas le revoir dans le futur, alors j'allais le revoir dans le passé. Si c'était ma seule option, j'allais m'y jeter. Et dire qu'il m'avait fallut un an pour en arriver à une telle conclusion.

Cette pensée me fit doucement sourire. Oui, doucement. Qui aurait put croire qu'un jour on puisse m'attribuer, à moi, l'énergique et intenable Rikku, cet adjectif. En tout cas, lui ne l'aurait jamais fait.

Lentement, je poussai la porte pour sentir la fraîcheur de l'extérieur glisser sur ma peau. Dehors, il faisait doux. Une brise légère se joua de mes cheveux blonds, les dérangeant dans mon semblant de coiffure déjà largement désordonnée. Fermant les yeux, je respirai un bon coup en voyant la silhouette que je cherchais. Pour les rouvrir quelques secondes après, et la détaillée sans l'approcher. Yuna était là. De dos, assise sur un rocher, au bord de la mer, elle regardait l'étendue d'eau salée devant elle. Sur cette plage, l'entendre soupirer ne m'aurait pas surprise. Ses cheveux voletaient doucement, portés par les délicates bourrasques. Les vagues léchaient ses pieds nus, comme un signe d'excuse. C'était cette eau qui lui avait amené Tidus. La voir ainsi me serrait le cœur. Elle ne s'affichait jamais comme quelqu'un de peinée au grand jour. Mais une fois seule, tout devenait sombre. Certes je le savais, mais le voir de mes propres yeux me faisait plus mal que je l'aurais pensé. Elle semblait presque transparente, comme si le vent avait pu la balayer comme les grains de sable. Petit à petit, sans jamais que cela ne se voit.

Sans vraiment faire attention, je lâchais un soupir, ce qui fit se retourner Yuna. Elle avait l'air surprise. Peut être autant que moi. Je n'avais pas fait attention, et j'avais visiblement un peu trop extériorise ce que je ressentais.

- Rikku ?s'exclama ma cousine en retrouvant son habituel sourire, pour me mettre à l'aise.

- Yuna, murmurais-je en m'approchant pour qu'elle m'entende.

Je fus à sa hauteur en quelques pas. Là, je pus voir le soleil se refléter sur les flots. C'était beau.

- Tu as finalement décidé de me parler ?me demanda Yuna sans trop d'espoir.

- Je suis plutôt venue te présenter mes excuses, et te demander quelque chose, soupirais-je, navrée de ne pouvoir lui apporter des réponses.

- Je t'écoute, répondis aussitôt la jeune fille.

Elle semblait ravie que je m'en remette à elle. Mais j'appréhendais un peu ce qu'elle répondrait à ma requête un peu curieuse. Et surtout, je ne savais pas vraiment comment formuler ma question sans pouvoir lui en expliquer le réel but. Naturellement, elle voudrait savoir ce qui me poussait à envisager une telle chose. Mais je ne pouvais lui avouer, même si en parler ne m'aurait fait que du bien. Je voulais que mon fardeau reste entièrement le mien. Comme si il était une preuve de son existence, et de mes sentiments pour lui, je voulais qu'ils soient miens. Pas ceux de quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais la seule à pouvoir me comprendre vraiment.

Devant le regard insistant de Yuna, je pris une grande inspiration.

- D'abord, finis-je par lâcher, je m'excuse. Mon attitude est pire que cruelle par rapport à vous. Vous avez le droit de vous préoccuper de moi. Vous êtes mes amis. Ma famille. Mais vous devez respecter mon silence, même si il vous pèse.

- Je comprends, me répondis Yuna en tournant son regard vers la mer.

Elle savait ce qu'était le silence, elle. Elle se réfugiait dans ses bras à longueur de journée, niant, mentant, souriant. Elle savait.

- Et cette question ?me demanda ma cousine.

- Et bien, c'est un peu compliqué, murmurais-je. Est-il possible pour un Invokeur, de défier le temps ?

- Pardon ?s'étonna Yuna, les sourcils froncés.

- Vous envoyez les morts dans l'Au Delà, vous invoquez de puissantes créatures, expliquais-je en illustrant mes paroles de grands gestes. Alors est-il possible pour vous de faire faire à quelqu'un un bond dans le temps ?

Mentalement, je priais avec une force surhumaine pour qu'elle ne me demande pas pourquoi. Mes messages télépathiques semblaient efficaces, vu qu'elle se contenta juste de baisser la tête.

- Oui, j'en ai la capacité, me répondit-elle.

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Sa réponse brève me fit froncer les sourcils. Aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage. Elle avait même perdu son éternel sourire.

- Mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'envoyer des années en arrière, Rikku, quelle qu'en soit la raison, murmura-t-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Elle avait compris. Je ne savais pas comment, mais elle savait. Elle savait que ma question me concernait directement. Et sa réponse manqua de me faire tomber. Ma vie s'écroulait. Elle tenait déjà plus que sur quelques pierres, mais là, mes faibles espoirs brisés faisaient tanguer tout ce que j'étais.

- Mais, pourquoi ?eus-je la force d'articuler.

Elle répondit à cela par un bref haussement d'épaules. Les mots lui manquaient peut être, où n'avait-elle simplement pas envie de s'expliquer.

- Si le fait de transgresser une simple loi te permettait de revoir Tidus, le ferais-tu ?attaquais-je avec une hargne que je ne me connaissais pas.

La seule évocation de son compagnon disparu la fit sursauter. Yuna tourna lentement son visage vers moi. J'y lisais cette même peine que celle que ressentais. Cette peine qui me donnait envie de ne rien lâcher de cet espoir que j'avais construit autour de ma cousine.

- Bien sûr, souffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Mais ce n'est pas du tout pareil. Moi je le ferais parce que je l'aime plus que tout au monde, pas par simple envie.

- Et qu'est ce qui te dis que ce n'est pas par amour que je fais ça ?rétorquais-je.

Mon agressivité me surpris. Les yeux ronds de Yuna un peu moins. Je ne supportais pas que ce que je ressentais pour cet homme soit traité de la sorte. Ce n'était certainement pas une envie futile et passagère. En aucun cas.

Posant mes mains sur les épaules de ma cousine, je la fixais droit dans les yeux. Gênée, elle détourna le regard.

- Yuna, s'il te plaît, murmurais-je, suppliante.

- Rikku, non, soupira-t-elle. Je ne peux pas. Je...je n'ai pas le droit. Tu n'imagines pas les risques encourus par les voyageurs temporels. Certes, certains voyages ne changent rien à par le destin d'une personne, mais il y en a d'autre qui mettent en péril Spira toute entière ! Et si jamais ton toi de cette époque t'aperçois, les conséquences ne sont même pas imaginables.

Je lâchai les épaules de ma cousine, laissant mes bras retomber mollement. Je voulais qu'elle accepte. Autorisé ou non, me projeter dix ans en arrière était ma seule petite chance. Je voulais la supplier, me mettre à genoux devant elle. Mais je ne fis rien de tout cela. Une larme roula juste sur ma joue.

- Dis moi pourquoi, murmura finalement Yuna en essuyant les pleures sur mon visage.

- Tu ne comprendrais pas, lâchais-je en regardant l'horizon.

- Mais je peux tout comprendre !s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Non ! Pas cette fois ci, Yuna !

Il était assez rare que j'utilise ainsi son prénom dans mes phrases. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'avais haussé le ton. Le regard pétrifié de ma cousine me le fit comprendre. Dans un sanglot, je me laissais tomber sur le sable. Sa surface rugueuse accueillit ma chute plus ou moins volontaire. Cette fois ci, je pleurais pour de bon. Sans un seul sanglot, pourtant. Un chagrin silencieux.

- Les mains douces de Yuna contre mes joues me firent relever le visage.

- Rikku je...balbutia-t-elle devant mon visage détruit. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

- C'est moi qui t'en fais en te demandant cela, soupirais-je, résignée.

Esquissant un sourire, Yuna se leva, et saisit son bâton, posé à côté d'elle. Je ne compris pas très bien son attention, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me face signe de la suivre. Elle me conduisit derrière une falaise, qui plongeait tout droit dans l'eau, toujours sur la plage. Le sable humide conservait la trace de nos pas. Derrière la paroi rocheuse, j'avais l'impression d'être invisible au monde. Je ne voyais plus que la mer, et ce petit chemin entrecoupé d'arbres, qui nous avait permis d'accéder à ce lieu.

Sans prévenir, Yuna me plaqua contre elle. Son étreinte me laissa d'abord figée, puis je finis par l'enlacer à mon tour. Ma cousine déposa un baiser sur mon front.

- Ne te fais pas prendre, chuchota-t-elle en dressant son bâton à la verticale.

Je reculai de quelques pas. Avait-elle vraiment l'intention de faire cela. D'accepter ce que je lui demandais, sans même savoir vraiment pourquoi ?

- Yuna je...bredouillais-je, mes larmes menaçant de déborder de nouveau.

- Combien de temps ?me coupa-t-elle.

Sa détermination me surpris encore plus que le reste. Mon désespoir devait être grand pour l'avoir ému au point d'accepter. Elle allait brisé une loi juste parce que je lui avais demandé. J'aurais dû m'en vouloir. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ma préoccupation du moment. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

- Dix ans, répondis-je simplement.

Peut être que je n'allais plus la revoir. Peut être que c'était nos dernières paroles. Nos derniers regards. Le dernier sourire que je voyais sur son visage. Son sourire était franc.

Yuna hocha la tête, et entama une danse que je n'avais jamais vu. Au travers des lumières qui jaillissaient de son bâton, je me sentais voler. Transporter. Au bout de quelques secondes, ma cousine me parut loin. Je vis ses lèvres remuer.

- Comment pourrais-je revenir ?criais-je en remuant.

- Quand tu auras fait ce que tu as à faire, tu reviendras, me répondit-elle simplement.

Et tout devint noir.

La sensation curieuse de flottement m'avait quitté. Elle avait laissé place à un poids énorme. Je me sentais écrasé. Comme si ma propre masse était trop lourde pour mes os. On aurait pu me dire qu'ils étaient tous brisé que j'y aurait cru. Je ne savais pas où j'étais. Je savais juste quand j'étais. J'étais revenue dix ans en arrière. Où ? Aucune idée. Et retrouver Auron à cette époque que je ne connaissais pas allait être plus que dur.

Je tentais un mouvement. Sans succès. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Même gémir me semblait impossible. J'avais mal. Je sentis quelque chose m'attraper. Me tirer. Me soulever. Je voulais me défendre, mais je n'en étais pas capable. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je parvins à entre ouvrir les yeux. Je me déplaçais. Je ne savais pas comment, vu que je ne marchais pas. Peut être que quelqu'un me portait. L'endroit où je me trouvais était sombre. Fait de pierre. Où tout du moins, le plafond. Je ne voyais pas grand chose d'autre. Un bruit de pas vrilla mes tympans, puis une lumière m'aveugla. Je devais être sortie du bâtiment dans lequel je me trouvais. Quel bâtiment ? Et comment diable en étais-je sortie ?

- Et bien, c'est une drôle de chimère que tu nous ramène !

La voix qui venait de s'exclamer m'était complètement inconnue. Mais je n'étais visiblement pas seule. Bonne ou mauvaise chose ? Aucune idée. Ah j'avais l'air fine à regarder le ciel et entendre des voix sans pouvoir faire autre chose que me poser mille et une question.

- Ce n'est pas une autre chimère que l'on m'a accordé, répondit une autre voix, plus proche. C'est une fille qui m'ait tombé dessus !

Cette voix chaleureuse et douce je la connaissait. J'en étais sûre. Cela remontait à longtemps, mais aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je la reconnut aussitôt. Elle me fit d'abord penser à celle de Yuna. Le même timbre, en plus grave.

- Braska, cela ne fait que nous ralentir, soupira une troisième voix d'un air las.

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine. Pour deux raisons. Oncle Braska. C'était lui qui me tenait. Moi qui me demandait comme j'allais les trouver, lui et ses gardiens, cela me faisait un problème en moins. Et cette troisième voix. Aussi glacée que dans mon souvenir. Dure et impénétrable, elle ne traduisait aucune émotion réelle. Juste un léger agacement. Il était toujours aussi pointilleux sur le timing. Auron. Mon esprit embrouillé avait bien du mal à s'y retrouver. Cet homme mort depuis un an. Disparu depuis un an. Que j'avais voulu revoir depuis un an. Et que j'aimais très certainement depuis son premier regard peu amical.

Je sentis qu'on me posais par terre. Je reconnus la texture souple de l'herbe se plier sous mon corps. Allons bon.

- Eh, petite, m'appela la première voix, toujours inconnue.

Je sentis une main se poser sur ma joue.

- Ça va ? Dis nous quelque chose, me demanda la voix douce d'oncle Braska.

Il devait avoir senti que je n'étais pas morte. Pourtant, j'avais du mal à m'en persuader. Je venais juste de faire un bond de dix ans en arrière. Dix ans. Avec une difficulté énorme, je forçai mes lèvres à remuer.

- Aie...finis-je par souffler, incapable d'en dire plus.

- Et bien !s'écria la troisième voix. J'ai vraiment cru que tu nous avais claqué dans les doigts !

- Du calme Jecht, réclama Braska en redressant ma nuque. Elle n'a pas l'air très bien.

Non sans rire. J'allais trèèèèèèèèès bien. Si si, je vous assure. J'avais mal partout. Ainsi, le troisième homme était Jecht. Le père de Tidus. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Il avait été le gardien de mon oncle avant d'être Sin. C'était curieux de l'entendre parler, alors que je l'avais tué un an plus tôt. Ou plutôt, dans dix ans, je le tuerais, si tout se passait bien.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entre ouvris un œil. Un visage serein et jeune était penché au dessus de moi. Braska. Il ne devait pas avoir la trentaine. Il était exactement comme dans mon souvenir.

Puis j'ouvris mon deuxième œil. Ma vision se fit claire en quelques instants. A quelques pas, il y avait un grand homme largement musclé, portant le même symbole que sur le collier de Tidus, tatoué sur le torse. Jecht était aussi brun que son fils était blond. Curieux.

Et enfin, mon regard se posa sur lui. Ce souvenir pour lequel je me retrouvais là. Dix ans en arrière. Le même avec dix ans de moins. Toujours son grand manteau rouge et ses lunettes noires, son imposante épée posée sur son épaule. Le même. Ses cheveux plus noirs que gris, sa barbe naissante, ses yeux bruns. L'air implacable, il me regardait sans rien dire. En vu de cette expression froide et dure à moitié cachée derrière son col de manteau, je n'eus plus aucun mal à croire que c'était Auron.

- Qui es tu ?me demanda-t-il, frigide.

C'était bien lui.

- Laisse la se remettre enfin, le fâcha Braska. Tu es vraiment sans cœur !

Auron leva les yeux au ciel. Il était tellement plus jeune que la première fois que je l'avais vu. Il avait vingt cinq ans, si je ne me trompais pas. Et mon dieu, que la jeunesse lui allait bien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews ?**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

J'étais allongée sur le sol. Je n'avais pas bougée. Depuis plusieurs minutes, je m'étais juste contentée de regarder. D'écouter. La mer qui semblait couler doucement, tendre sur du sable fin. Ces visages intrigués penchés au dessus de ma pauvre carcasse.

Ce ciel bleu me rappelait Besaid. Le village où j'avais laissé Yuna. Où je les avais tous laissé. Mais ici, tout semblait trouble.

D'un mouvement lent, je tournai légèrement la tête. Mon regard croisa celui de Braska. Il n'avait pas bougé. La main toujours sous ma nuque, un sourire protecteur sur les lèvres, il semblait simplement attendre que je reprenne mes esprits. Jecht jouait à se tordre les doigts, et à rabrouer Auron, qui bougonnait dans son impatience. Auron. Et j'avais fait tout cela pour le revoir. Lorsqu'il me toisa, je sentis mon cœur lâcher. Une chaleur cuisante me monta aux joues, me faisant craindre pour leur faible constitution. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi il avait fallut que ce soit lui. Si un jour on m'avait dit que je tomberais amoureuse d'un homme aussi taciturne et froid, je crois que je serais morte de rire. Mais depuis plus d'un an, je ne pouvais résister aux regards distants qu'il me lançait. Je l'aimais. Lui, son caractère qui me rendait tout juste dingue, à toujours me rabrouer, son physique, malgré ces années qui nous séparaient. Tout. Je l'aimais, point.

- Tu as un prénom ?

La voix de Braska me rappela à la réalité. Enfin, réalité d'il y a dix ans.

- Rikku, répondis-je précipitamment.

J'étais partagée entre l'idée de me frapper la tête contre un mur ou me maudire pendant le restant de mes jours. J'étais sa nièce. Rikku, qui avait à cette époque sept ans. L'idée de changer de prénom ne m'avait pas parut évidente, sur le moment, mais cela aurait pourtant été bien. Parce que des Al'beds qui s'appellent Rikku, il ne devait pas y en avoir cents.

- C'est joli, lâcha mon oncle en souriant, pensif.

Ma prière mentale pour qu'il ne fasse pas le rapprochement avait été entendue. Dieu merci. D'un geste fébrile, j'écartai une mèche blonde tombée sur mon visage. La douleur dans mes os s'était atténuée. Elle n'était plus autant présente, et je l'oubliais presque. Doucement, je tentai de me redresser. Me hissant lentement sur mes bras tremblants, j'y parvins sans trop de difficulté. A moitié assise, je commençai par regarder où j'étais. Quelques arbres. Pas une mer, mais une rivière. Une léger banc de sable, et derrière, un temple presque en ruine. Le vent semblait pouvoir arracher une à une les pierres grises vieillis par le temps et les intempéries.

Alors que je me questionnais sur ce lieu dont je n'avais pas souvenir, je sentis une main m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Et bien miss Rikku, si t'es d'attaque, faudrait te lever !rigola Jecht en posant un doigt sur ma joue.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Curieusement, le fait que cet homme amusant et plein d'entrain soit le père de Tidus ne m'étonnait pas. Sur son visage brillait le même sourire. Il semblait tout aussi charmant et jovial. J'avais du mal à penser que ce que m'avait dit mon ami au sujet de son paternel soit vrai. Certes il était devenu Sin, mais avant cela, il avait tout l'air d'un homme bon.

Je sentis ses deux bras puissants me saisir par les épaules et me hisser sur mes jambes tremblantes, sous le regard approbateur de Braska. Je crus qu'il allait me broyer les os. Il n'avait peut être pas remarquer, mais je n'étais pas très épaisse, alors me broyer de la sorte ne me faisait pas du bien. En émettant un grognement, je me sentis retomber en avant. Allons bon. Les voyages temporels ne jouaient visiblement pas en ma faveur pour ce qui est de la stabilité. Vacillant quelques instants, je finis par me raccrocher à quelque chose, le serrant assez fort pour tenir sur mes pieds. La tête me tournait. Je fermai un instant les yeux. Mes battements de cœur étaient forts. Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi cela était dû. Peut être à mon violent réveil ou à la simple présence d'Auron.

Alors que je calmais tant bien que mal ma respiration saccadée, je perçus un petit raclement de gorge au dessus de moi, qui me relever les yeux. Et me cloua littéralement sur place. Enfin, encore plus. Ce que j'avais attrapé dans la précipitation de ma chute imminente n'était autre que le manteau d'Auron. Fixant d'abord l'homme, puis le morceau de tissu rouge, je ne pus que pâlir. Puis rougir. Mon cœur s'emballa anormalement. Baissant de nouveau le regard, je trouvai un intérêt étrange à mes pieds. Ma poitrine me faisait mal. Mon cœur y cognait trop fort. N'y tenant plus, sentant le regard sévère de l'homme sur ma petite silhouette, je reculai brusquement, lâchant complètement sa cape qui me maintenait debout. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres, alors que je m'éloignais. En fait, je tombais. Fermant les yeux pour encaisser le choc, je ne le sentis finalement pas venir. Mais une main fermement posée contre mon dos me fit rouvrir les paupières. Jecht m'avait rattrapé avec seulement trois doigts, un sourire en coin plaqué au visage.

- Et bien Auron, va vraiment falloir que tu acceptes ta condition, soupira-t-il en m'attrapant pour me remettre une fois de plus sur pieds. Tu es tellement célèbre que les filles en tremblent !

Non. Non pas du tout. Auron était juste l'homme pour qui j'avais fait enfreindre à Yuna une loi d'Invokeur, pour qui j'avais plongé dix ans en arrière, pour qui j'avais pleuré pendant un an. Auron était juste l'homme que j'aimais. Alors m'agripper à lui de la sorte alors que nous ne nous étions que frôlés durant le pèlerinage me faisait quelque chose. La remarque de Jecht m'arracha donc un rire nerveux. Auron, lui, le fixait de son air absolument imperturbable.

- Bon, maintenant que Rikku est debout...commença Braska en souriant.

- Nous allons pouvoir reprendre notre route, le coupa Auron, l'épée sur l'épaule, prêt à partir.

Je crus que j'allais tomber une fois encore. Caché derrière ses lunettes noires, Auron s'impatientait. Mon cœur semblait s'arrêter. Il avait tout l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire de moi. Ses quelques paroles me faisaient l'effet d'une enclume qu'on lâchait sur mes faibles épaules. Il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste partir. Et moi, il voulait me laisser là. Son attitude fit monter en moi une colère noire. Il avait déjà agi comme cela avec moi. Cela me donnait tout simplement envie de pleurer. Serrant les poings, je sentis mes épaules s'affaisser. Car pire que la colère, il y avait le chagrin. Un désespoir horrible. Ces hommes m'avaient peut être trouvé, eux que je souhaitais voir, mais je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui allait les retenir de se séparer de moi. Rien, absolument rien. Ma compagnie ne leur était d'aucune utilité.

Mon désarroi dû paraître sur mon visage, car oncle Braska posa une main affectueuse sur mon épaule, l'air préoccupé.

- D'où viens tu petite ?me demanda Jecht, lui aussi relativement inquiet.

- De nulle part, eus-je la force de soupirer. Ou je l'ignore juste.

Et ce n'était pas vraiment faux. Parce que Besaid n'était pas de la même époque. Ici, je n'étais rien. Alors que je tournais légèrement le visage, je perçus Auron lever les yeux au ciel.

- On vient tous de quelque part, lâcha-t-il en me toisant.

- Mais on n'a pas tous la chance de s'en souvenir, articulais-je en soutenant son regard.

Mon mensonge ne me plaisait pas vraiment. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Faire croire que je ne savais plus rien était ma seule option. La moitié du visage planqué sous sa cape rouge, Auron finit par détourner les yeux sans rien ajouter. Il était tellement agréable, cet homme.

Jecht gratta nerveusement sa barbe.

- Et bien, on pourrait te déposer à Luca, c'est sur notre chemin, proposa-t-il.

Mon cœur accéléra encore plus. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me laissent à Luca. Certes c'était une très grande ville, et il me serait aisée d'y trouver de quoi gagner mes repas et me loger, mais... Je voulais rester avec eux. Mon visage dû s'assombrir encore plus, car Braska se mordit la lèvre. J'étais en vérité au bord des larmes. A cause d'Auron, avant tout. Et puis à cause de moi. Qu'est ce qu'il m'avait prit de penser qu'une pauvre inconnue pourrait rester avec l'Invokeur et ses deux célèbres gardiens, dans le folle espoir d'en sauver un.

J'en étais abattue à un tel point que j'en lâchais une larme. Qui roula sur ma joue, et finit sa course dans le creux de ma poitrine. Sans un seul sanglot, je sentais ma gorge se nouer. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils m'abandonnent.

- Non !m'écriais-je alors, essuyant nerveusement mes yeux embués. Je ne veux pas rester à Luca ! Je...je n'ai nulle part où aller, et...et personne à voir. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Je ne peux pas...Vous ne pouvez pas...simplement m'y laisser. Je vous en supplie...

Les trois hommes autour de moi parurent surpris. Vraiment surpris. Alors que les sourcils de Jecht s'arquaient, ceux de Braska se fronçaient. Et Auron, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine me regardait simplement craquer. Et son comportement toujours aussi dur me faisait d'autant plus mal. S'il savait à quel point je pouvais souffrir. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que le revoir me ferait pleurer. Peut être que mes nerfs lâchaient simplement.

Mon oncle entre ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, et posa une main sur mon épaule tremblante.

- Rikku, articula-t-il après quelques instants. L'idée de t'abandonner ne m'est pas très agréable.

Je levais vers lui des yeux pleins d'espoirs.

- Tu sais, quand je disais Luca, ce n'était qu'une proposition, lâcha Jecht en se grattant la nuque. On peut te laisser un peu plus loin, tu sais.

Mes petits yeux tout larmoyants devaient avoir fait leur petit effet. Le visage souriant de Braska me donna envie de me jeter dans ses bras. Dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, les mains jointes, j'attendis avec un peu d'empressement la suite.

- On pourrait peut être te garder, me souris Braska. Une présence féminine ne ferait pas de mal à l'équipe.

Je faillis m'écrouler. De joie, sans doute. De soulagement aussi. Mais il allait tout de même falloir que je prouve ma valeur, sans quoi j'allais plus être un fardeau qu'autre chose. Et c'était la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin. Sans même réfléchir à ce que je faisais, mon tempérament électrique prit le dessus, et je me jetai contre mon oncle, l'enlaçant de mes petits bras. L'homme parut touché par mon élan d'affection, et lâcha un rire. Jecht m'ébouriffa une nouvelle fois les cheveux, et je me détachai lentement de l'Invokeur, de peur d'avoir sur la joue la trace de ses vêtements.

- Merci, merci mille fois, m'écriais-je en dansant sur place.

- On va dire que tu es notre première présence féminine qui n'est pas attirée par ce cher Auron, plaisanta Jecht en pointant du doigt le troisième homme.

Ce dernier ne dit rien, mais le connaissant, j'en devinais son agacement. Auron et les femmes. Mon dieu quelle histoire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu en compagnie d'une quelconque demoiselle, autre que moi, Lulu, et Yuna. Et encore, c'était pour le pèlerinage. Mais son succès ne m'étonnait pas vraiment. Même pas du tout.

Un léger grognement me fit baisser les yeux en direction de mon ventre. La tête me tournait toujours, et je sentais mes yeux briller. J'avais du mal à fixer le même point pendant plus d'une seconde.

- Je crois qu'il serait préférable que tu manges quelque chose.

La voix de Braska venait de traduire le constat que je venais de faire. Je devais manger. Je mourrais de faim. Et mon ventre me le rappela encore une fois, ce qui eut le mérite de faire rire Jecht. Sans même prêter attention à la destination que les trois hommes choisissaient pour notre repas, je les suivis sans aucune protestations. J'avais faim, point. Mon dernier regard se porta sur Auron. Son air agacé me fit pâlir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Christa77: Merci pour ta review :). J'attends ton avis sur la suite ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Je me sentais mieux. Tellement mieux. Assise à la table sombre de l'auberge dans laquelle nous venions de nous restaurer, je regardais pensivement mon assiette vide. Je l'avais vidé d'un trait. Maintenant, je me laissais simplement bercer par les murmures des autres clients, et par la chaleur du feu timide crépitant dans le fond de la pièce. La nuit poussait peu à peu le jour. Il était relativement tard. La fraîcheur de l'air léchais doucement ma peau frissonnante m'obligeant à la frotter de temps à autre pour avoir chaud. En face de moi, Jecht souriait comme une bien heureux, un verre à la main, accordant des sourires plus que bienveillants à la servante de l'établissement. Cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle venait à notre table. Braska mariait cela à la présence écrasante d'Auron. D'après le peu que j'avais entendu, ce n'était pas un homme que l'on approchait facilement déjà à l'époque. Autant dire que ce n'était pas allé en s'arrangeant. Pauvre de moi qui m'étais entichée de l'homme le plus glacial de l'univers. Il siégeait au côté de Jecht, son visage légèrement incliné vers le bas, son impénétrable regard insaisissable sous ses lunettes noires. Sa cape toujours remontée, il n'avait pas avalé grand chose. Il était dur de se dire que j'avais mangé plus que moi. Moi, la crevette au milieu de ces trois tas de muscles.

Plusieurs questions se bousculaient au fond de mon crâne. Questions que je n'avais pas osé poser depuis mon réveil. Ou plutôt depuis que j'avais été expédiée ici. Déjà, je ne savais pas où nous allions, ni où en étaient ces hommes dans leur pèlerinage. J'ignorais combien de temps il me restait avant leur mort, et donc, de combien d'heures je disposais pour élaborer un plan de sauvetage. Chose auquel je n'avais guère réfléchit. Je me retrouvais là, avec Jecht, Braska, et Auron, sans même savoir comment j'allais sauver ce dernier sans que les autres ne vivent. Car eux devaient mourir. Je n'avais pas le droit de les laisser vivre, pour le bon déroulement du futur. Car si Auron vivait, une seule chose changerait. Il n'aurait pas à partir à la fin de notre voyage. En revanche, je ne savais pas vraiment comment lui expliquer ma présence aux deux époques si jamais il se souvenait de moi. Yuna ne m'avait pas précisé si je m'effacerais des mémoires une fois ma mission remplie. Enfin, je verrais cela en temps voulu.

- Excusez moi, mais vous ne me l'avez pas dit, mais où allez vous?finis-je par demander.

- Tu ne nous l'as pas demandé, lâcha Auron sans relever la tête.

Merci. Mais cela ne répondais pas du tout à ma question.

- Actuellement, nous nous rendons à Porto Kilika, me dit Braska. En fait, nous t'avons trouvé au début du pèlerinage. Il nous reste beaucoup de chemin à faire.

Porto Kilika. J'en avais entendu parler, mais jamais je n'y étais allée. Yuna m'avait décris mainte fois ce lieu comme un endroit doux et agréable, malheureusement ravagé par la malédiction de Sin. Mais peut être que là, j'aurais le plaisir de voir ce village entier. Ma cousine m'avait dit y avoir exécuté une danse pour envoyer les nombreux morts dans l'Au Delà. Chose qui l'avait énormément émue. Elle n'avait jamais aimé danser pour les morts. Je l'avais vu le faire pour Auron, et je n'en gardais pas un très bon souvenir. Depuis ce jour, j'étais comme effrayée devant les danses macabres des Invokeurs. Je n'avais aucune envie de voir oncle Braska en exécuter une.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Le regard inquiet de Jecht me fit réaliser que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées depuis au moins cinq minutes déjà.

- Oh rien, le rassurai-je en souriant. Porto Kilika, j'en ai déjà entendu parler comme étant un bel endroit.

- Tu as pourtant pâlie lorsque nous avons évoqué le nom de notre destination, me dit Braska, soucieux.

- Ah.

Ce fut tout ce que je pus répondre. Ma frayeur de cet endroit, ou plutôt de ce qui s'y était passé s'était vu sur mon visage. Pourtant je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent. Je ne voulais pas être dépouillée de mes peurs. Je ne voulais pas leur paraître faible. Surtout que cette peur là n'était pas explicable. Ils ne pourraient pas comprendre. Trop de choses me liaient à mon époque pour que je puisse leur confier ce genre de chose.

- Tu as peur de quelque chose là bas ?insista Jecht en se grattant la barbe.

- Non, non absolument pas, m'empressai-je de répondre. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Mettre cela sur le compte de la fatigue était facile. Accepter des relations basées sur des mensonges était autrement plus difficile. Sur mes mensonges. Je n'aimais pas cela. Mais c'était mieux d'être étrangère à moi même plutôt que de leur révéler le pourquoi j'étais ici. Ils m'auraient pris pour une folle. Enfin, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

- Alors tu devrais allé te reposer, me lança Auron en tournant enfin le visage vers moi. Nous partons tôt demain matin, et je te jure que tu ne nous retarderas pas.

- Demandé si gentiment, grognai-je en le fusillant du regard.

Sans prêter attention aux regards étonnés de Jecht et Braska, et à l'expression agacée d'Auron, je me levai pour me diriger vers l'étage des chambres. Là, je claquai nerveusement la porte de la mienne, et me jetai sur le minuscule lit. La tête enfouie dans mon oreiller, je ne pus retenir une larme. Je n'aimais pas la manière dont cet homme me parlait. J'avais pourtant tout envoyer valser pour lui. Juste pour le retrouver, j'avais laissé ma vie de côté. J'avais laissé ma vie dix ans dans le futur. Tout cela pour qu'il me parle toujours de la même manière. Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans ses propos. Juste un ton indifférent atrocement douloureux. J'aurais préféré de la méchanceté. Cela aurait au moins eu le mérite de me faire sourire. Parce que la haine reste de l'intérêt. Là, il n'y avait rien. J'étais aussi importante qu'un objet à ses yeux. Et encore, un objet sans valeur. Je n'aimais pas son caractère dénué d'émotions. Je n'aimais pas cette façon discrète de regarder les gens sans que l'on s'en rende compte. Je n'aimais pas son comportement. Mais je l'aimais lui. Je l'aimais à un tel point que cela faisait mal. Plus mal que n'importe quelle blessure. Plus mal que tout. J'aurais pu simplement mourir. J'aurais pu trancher ma vie d'un coup de griffe, lorsque je pleurais dans ma chambre. Mais au lieu de cela, j'avais préféré le rejoindre. Et lui offrir le souffle qu'il méritait. Peut être que je n'avais pas le courage de mourir. Ou peut être que j'avais juste le courage de ne pas le faire. Je savais juste que mon geste insensé et inconscient de retour dans le passé n'était dû qu'à mon amour dévorant pour cet homme. Qui n'en avait que faire de ma petite tête blonde.

- Ma pauvre Rikku, tu touches le fond, maugréai-je pour moi même.

Relevant la tête, je séchai mes quelques larmes d'un revers de la main. Je m'interdisais de pleurer une autre fois. Fronçant les sourcils, je commençai à peser le pour et le contre de ma situation. Certes, l'homme que j'aimais ne faisait pas attention à ma présence. Mais au moins, il m'avait été permis de le revoir, lui pourtant mort. Et j'étais bien décidée à changer cela. Oui, il ne posait les yeux sur moi que pour me blesser. Pour lui, je n'étais qu'une petite chose fragile. Alors qu'en réalité j'étais Rikku ! La Rikku qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. La Rikku rebelle qui passe sa vie à vadrouiller et à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. La Rikku qui répond ouvertement aux pics qu'on lui lance. La Rikku qui sait ce qu'elle veut. Et ce que je voulais était juste le sauver. Et l'aimer. Alors si je ne pouvais pas l'attirer avec de simples regards ou éventuels charmes féminins qui chez moi n'étaient pas vraiment les mêmes que les autres jeune filles de mon âge, je lui répondrais. Je lui exposerais clairement ma façon de penser. Et l'enverrais valser, lui et ses remarques vexantes.

Je serrai les poings. Oui, je pouvais au moins faire ça.

ooo

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin, les cheveux pire qu'en pétard, la tête collée contre mon coussin, couette retournée et à moitié par terre. Le soleil se levait à peine, m'agressant de ses rayons timides. Maugréant quelques jurons à la lumière, je remuais péniblement les mains, dans l'espoir de trouver un coin de la couette pour me couvrir le visage. Jusqu'à ce que je sente quelque chose me tirer violemment vers le sol. Agitant bras et jambes dans l'espoir de me rattraper, je terminai ma course écrasée au sol, la joue contre le parquet, dans une position des plus ridicules.

- Mais qu'est ce que...grognai-je en levant les yeux.

- Debout gamine !

Je reconnus la voix de Jecht. Avant même que je ne réponde, ce dernier me jeta l'oreiller au visage pour achever mon réveil forcé.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?grommelai-je en repoussant le coussin.

- Et bien j'ai dormi là gamine, me répondit l'homme en rassemblant des affaires qui semblaient être les siennes.

- Pardon ? Devant mes yeux étonnés, le grand brun éclata de rire.

- T'as pas dû m'entendre arriver, tu dormais déjà, m'expliqua-t-il en se calmant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai dormi par terre.

- Ou sont les autres ?lui demandai-je en me levant.

- Dans une autre chambre.

Je hochai la tête, puis me rendis compte de la situation, devant l'oeil amusé de mon colocataire. J'étais tout simplement ridicule. Mes cheveux dans un état pas possible, mes vêtements tout froissés, et mon visage mal réveillé. Sans un mot, je me ruai vers la salle de bain. Aussi vite que je le pus, je tentai de me redonner un air à peu près présentable.

- En tout cas, t'es bavarde quand tu dors gamine, me lança Jecht depuis la chambre.

Si j'avais parlé pendant mon sommeil, je priais tous les seins de ne pas avoir inconsciemment évoqué le sujet d'Auron. Prudemment, je sortis de la salle de bain, sourcils froncés.

- Et j'ai dit quoi ?lui demandai-je, inquiète.

- Oh j'ai pas tout compris, mais t'avais l'air de t'énerver après quelqu'un, me répondit l'homme en souriant. J'aurais pas aimé être à la place de cette personne. Je crois que t'as essayé de le nommé mais j'ai rien compris.

Dieu, soyez béni. Si je m'étais énervée, cela ne pouvait être qu'après une seule personne. Et heureusement que j'avais été incapable de prononcer son nom alors que je dormais. Sinon, ma vie était finie. Même plus finie que finie.

Trois coups contre la porte me firent relever la tête. Elle s'ouvrit sur le visage souriant de Braska, ce dernier suivit d'un Auron impassible. Comme toujours, vous me direz. Cet homme semblait incapable de sourire réellement. Ou de rire. Auron, rire, mais quelle idée. Ça ferait une tâche sur son CV.

- Tout le monde est prêt ?nous demanda Braska.

- Prêts ou non, nous partons, marmonna Auron en s'éloignant.

Il méritait le prix Nobel de la gentillesse. Sérieusement.

- Ouais ouais, on arrive, grogna Jecht en attrapant son sac.

J'adressai un sourire à mon oncle, et passai la porte, suivis de près par Jecht. En fait, je n'avais pas d'affaires à prendre. J'étais arrivée sans rien. Peut être que j'aurais dû au moins prévoir mon voyage. Enfin.

Nous descendîmes dans la grande salle de l'auberge, et après avoir avalé quelques morceaux de pain, nous nous approchâmes du comptoir pour régler notre nuit. Chose qui ne me plaisait pas vraiment. En effet, je ne devais avoir que dix pauvres gils dans ma bourse, si ce n'est pas moins. Je n'avais en tout cas pas de quoi payer un repas ou une nuit. Braska sembla percevoir mon désarroi, car il m'adressa un sourire rassurant et ne me demanda absolument rien. Mais Auron me gratifia d'un de ses légendaires regards blessants dont il a le secret. Le plus discrètement possible, je lui tirai la langue pour seul réponse. Mon geste puéril sembla d'ailleurs le surprendre, car il ne put s'empêcher de me regarder avec des yeux surpris. Ce qui m'aurait fait rire si je n'étais pas occupée à me faire toute petite. Et oui mon ami, ce n'est pas parce que je t'aime que je vais t'épargner.


	5. Chapter 5

**noxxia: Ma petite noxxia, tu ne crois pas si bien dire ;) En tout cas, je te remercie :).**

**Christa77: Merci beaucoup pour ta toute gentille review :3. Et j'espère que cette suite va te plaire :).**

**Ps: Désolé pour les fautes "par s'enterrer dans un coin" ^^.**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

J'adorais la mer. Et je l'avais toujours adoré. Même en ces temps de trouble, l'eau restait mon élément favoris, malgré l'entité chaotique qui ruinait sa réputation. Sin pourrissait mon pauvre océan. Maudit soit il. Les mains posées sur les rambardes du bateau nous menant à Porto Kilika, je me surpris à rire à mes seules pensées. En effet, maudire Sin alors que j'avais de moi même fuit la paix de sa disparition était quelque peu stupide. Et insensé. Je m'étais en quelque sorte engagée à l'abattre une nouvelle fois. Ou plutôt, à subir ses ravages une nouvelle fois. Moi qui m'étais pourtant jurée de ne plus jamais revivre d'enfer, me voilà bien. Je n'étais même pas capable de tenir les promesses que je me faisais à moi même.

Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. Au loin, le soleil commençait à briller. Il était plus tôt que je ne l'aurais pensé, et nous allions sans aucun doute arriver à destination en peu de temps. Regardant les rayons caresser la mer étrangement calme, je me laissais aller à bâiller. Ma nuit avait été courte. Trop courte. Peut être avais-je trop rêvé. Je ne savais plus très bien de quoi, mais d'après mes quelques inconscientes paroles, j'avais dû rêver de l'homme que j'aimais. Je l'aimais au point d'en rêver. En bien ou en mal, je m'en fichais. Mon esprit ne se lassait visiblement pas de sa présence. Lui qui haïssait l'élément aquatique autant que je pouvais l'adorer. Lui autant froid que j'étais joviale. Le jour et la nuit. Mais je n'allais pas m'arrêter à ce genre d'idiotie. L'obstacle de la différence était une menace d'enfants. Et j'étais parfaitement décidé à lui faire face, qu'il le veuille ou non.

- Et ben t'es toute jolie sous le soleil crevette !

La voix de Jecht me fit tourner la tête. Cet homme avait le don de me surprendre. Je lui aurais peut être rétorqué quelque chose si il ne m'avait pas dit ça. Je n'aimais pas vraiment que l'on me dise ce genre de chose. J'avais toujours l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge inventé juste pour me faire plaisir. Je n'aimais pas que l'on me dise que j'étais jolie. Parce que je ne l'étais pas. Yune, elle, était jolie. Jolie dans sa douceur, dans ses gestes. Son visage angélique, son caractère insouciant et son apparence fragile. Elle était adorable. Elle, on avait le droit de lui dire. Lulu, également. Elle l'était encore plus. Sans aucun doute la plus belle femme qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Son visage, ses lèvres, ses cheveux d'ébènes, ses yeux. Tout. Elle était tout simplement d'une beauté insolente. Alors on pouvait lui dire qu'elle l'était sans la blesser. Moi, non. Je n'étais pas de ces femmes belle dans leur apparence. Je n'en avais pas l'impression. Les hommes ne se tournaient en me voyant que par la faute du bruit que je faisais. Mais certainement pas parce que j'étais jolie. Et lui, qu'en pensait-il ? Cet homme que j'aimais plus que tout, me l'aurait-il dit ?

- Et ben ça va pas gamine ?me demanda Jecht en s'approchant.

- Si, bien sûr, le rassurai-je en esquissant un sourire.

- Mais ?insista le brun.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce genre de compliments, lui dis-je.

Sa surprise ne m'étonna pas. Les femmes, les jeunes filles, les gamines, elles aimaient toutes qu'on leur vente leur beauté. Qu'elles soient exquises ou simplement banales, elles aimaient qu'on leur mente. Pas moi.

- Ben t'es une curieuse p'tite crevette !s'exclama Jecht.

- Je préfère quand tu me dis ça, répliquai-je en me tournant vers lui.

- Je renonce à comprendre les femmes, soupira le barbu en rigolant.

Navré que ma vision des choses vous face cet effet là. Mais je ne voulais pas. Peut être que si un jour ce compliment s'avérait vrai à mes yeux, je l'accepterais. Mais il me faudrait sans doute un peu de temps pour l'admettre. Et surtout la bonne personne.

- J'aime l'eau, finis-je par lâcher pour clore le sujet.

- Moi aussi, avoua Jecht en se penchant par dessus bord. Mais pas Auron, tu peux me croire !

Ça, je le savais déjà. Cependant, je décidai de jouer le jeu pour savoir la raison de ses dires. Prenant volontairement un air interrogateur, je fronçai les sourcils.

- Un jour, j'ai essayé de le pousser à la flotte, juste pour rire, reprit le brun. Mais, il a pas trop aimé, et j'ai mangé son poing en pleine face. Dans l'histoire, y'en à qu'un qui a rigolé. C'était Braska.

Auron, va vraiment falloir qu'on t'apprenne le sens du mot humour. Quelle manque d'éducation, franchement. Ce pauvre bougre de Jecht avait dû déguster, connaissant la force de frappe d'Auron. Mais bon, il était toujours en vie, s'était le principale. Peut être qu'il avait une capacité pour encaisser les coups de ses équipiers en colère. En tout cas, une chose était sûre. Ce n'était pas moi et ma force de mouche qui pourrait lui coller un pain. Aucun danger de ce côté là.

Je lâchai un rire. Jecht commença à exécuter plusieurs danses stupides en se servant de la rambarde. En faisant ainsi le guignol, cet homme me rappelait Tidus. A un tel point que je me sentis comme poignardée. Mon envie de rire me quitta en quelques secondes. Tidus et son père étaient morts. Normalement. Je m'étais trop attaché à l'un, et regrettais amèrement sa mort. Il ne fallait pas que je m'attache à l'autre de la même manière. En aucun cas. A croire que j'avais un don pour créer des liens avec les personnes condamnées.

- J'ai encore fait quelque chose de mal ?s'inquiéta Jecht en cessant toute activité.

- Non, non, rien, je t'assure, lui répondis-je en me forçant à sourire. C'est juste moi qui...Moi qui...

Qui ne sais pas quoi dire, en fait. Je n'avais aucun moyen pour justifier mon chagrin. A part le mensonge sur ma personne que je pouvais entretenir avec brillo en geignant sur ma pauvre condition d'âme perdue. Mais je n'avais pas envie de salir la mémoire des gens que je pleurais avec une histoire fausse. Ils méritaient au moins de rester en dehors de cela.

- C'est juste le vent, me rattrapai-je, mettant une main en visière au dessus de mon front.

- Le vent ?répéta Jecht, peu convaincu.

Bah oui, le vent. Va falloir s'en contenter mon vieux, j'ai rien de mieux à te proposer. Il fallait aussi avouer que la météo ne m'aidait pas beaucoup. Pour une fois que j'en avais besoin, il n'y avait pas de vent.

- Je suis très sensible au climat, rectifiai-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

- Tu sais, je me moquerais pas de toi si tu es triste à cause de ce qu'y t'ait arrivé, me dit Jecht, soucieux.

- Non, mais non, c'est pas ça du tout, m'écriai-je en secouant la tête. Oui, je suis triste, mais ça va !

- Ben je me moquerai pas de toi tout court, alors, quelque soit la raison de ton malheur, reprit le barbu.

- Mais c'est la fraîcheur, expliquai-je, nerveuse. Même si il fait plutôt doux...Et puis il y a la fatigue aussi, tu sais, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, alors ça peut jouer, et j'ai juste les yeux qui brûlent et...

Et je m'embrouille complètement. Jecht n'allait jamais gober un tel ramassis de charabia. Même moi j'avais du mal. J'étais vraiment nulle pour mentir à ce niveau là. Cependant, mon interlocuteur se contenta de hausser les épaules. En même temps, c'était mieux ainsi. Je me voyais mal lui expliquer qu'il me rappelait son fils que j'avais connu dix ans plus tard et mort pour anéantir Sin, qui avait naturellement disparu de la surface de Spira, alors qu'ici, c'était la guerre pour le chasser. Enfin, rien que pour la tête qu'il aurait tiré, j'aurais bien tenté de lui dire. Oui alors il m'aurait rit au nez. Quoique, de la part d'un type originaire d'un citée disparue depuis mille ans. Et oui Jecht, moi je sais que tu viens de Zanarkand.

- Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai perdu ma famille, me confia ce dernier, le regard tourné vers la mer. Alors ce n'est pas un crime de pleurer.

Je dois avouer que la raison pour laquelle il tenait à tout prix à me faire dire que je pleurais pour ma famille soit disant disparue m'échappait. Enfin bon. Avec l'âge, ça s'arrange pas.

Je lui lançai néanmoins un regard surpris.

- J'ai un fils, crevette, reprit-il en souriant à moitié. Je sais pas si il est vivant, et je dois avouer que ça m'inquiète. Il était blond comme toi, ce bout de rien.

- Mais c'est normal de s'inquiéter, le rassurai-je, bien que je sache les relations qu'il entretenait avec Tidus.

- Oui et non, dans mon cas, m'expliqua le brun en se tordant les doigts. J'ai jamais été très tendre avec lui, gamine. Alors je crois que lui me hait et ne pleure en rien ma disparition. Mais moi, je me rend compte qu'il me manque. Et que j'aurais dû profiter de tous ces instants avec lui.

Les aveux de ce père que j'avais toujours pensé indigne me laissèrent sans voix. Tidus nous en avait parlé comme quelqu'un d'incapable. Il nous avait avoué qu'ils se détestaient tous les deux autant. Alors qu'en vérité, le jeune homme était simplement blessé par ce manque paternel. J'aurais tout donné pour qu'il entende ce que je venais d'entendre.

- Bah, t'en fais pas crevette, la vie c'est juste ça, me sourit finalement Jecht. Une succession de faux pas qui nous font réaliser tout ce qu'on aurait dû faire. Et pourtant, on trouve notre bonheur dans nos échecs et ceux des autres.

Il n'avait pas vraiment tort. Il avait retrouvé une famille dans la plus grosse erreur de la vie de Braska. Partir en pèlerinage et laisser sa fille seule. Même si cela avait servi à vaincre Sin, il aurait dû rester. Cela leur aurait évité de mourir, à tous les trois. Même si il avait fallut que Yuna affronte Sin sans que son père l'ait fait, nous aurions été là pour elle. Tidus, moi, Auron, Lulu, Kimahri, Wakka. Et Jecht aurait pu revoir son fils pour lui dire ce qu'il venait de me faire savoir. Je rangeais ces mots dans un coin de ma tête comme une sorte de quête annexe. Si jamais Tidus refaisait un jour surface, je me jurais de lui dire ce que je venais d'apprendre.

- Bon, allez, faut pas déprimer !s'exclama Jecht en souriant.

- Ouaip, renchéris-je. Et j'ai faim !

- Oh ben là, je te laisse te confronter à Auron pour la bouffe, me dit le barbu en riant. J'ai eu ma dose !

- Je vois, t'as déjà tenté le coup, marmonnai-je. Et bien, laisse les charmes féminins opérer.

- Je crois que les charmes féminins vont valser hors de la cabine d'Auron avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire effet, me charia Jecht.

Mouai, pas faut. Mais un risque de mort imminente contre une confrontation directe avec Auron, ça se vaut, non ?

Lâchant un rire, je dressai mon poing serré devant Jecht, et exécutai un demi tour militaire en direction des cabines. Jetant d'abord un coup d'oeil discret depuis le pont, je me décidai à descendre l'escalier. D'après ce que j'avais compris, Auron montait la garde auprès du sac de provision. Donc, il devait être dans sa chambre. Comme toujours, en bref. Cherchant du regard la seule cabine encore occupée, je finis par m'y stopper, et à réfléchir à un plan d'abordage. Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre d'elle même devant moi. Surprise, mon regard tomba face à deux larges épaules couvertes d'un manteau rouge.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, lâcha la voix glaciale d'Auron.

Osant un regard en direction de ses lunettes noires, je me mis à sourire le plus naturellement du monde devant son visage agressif.

- Ben, on a faim, lui répondis-je. Je sais pas si t'es là depuis cette nuit, mais sache que si t'as pas mis un pied dehors, et bien il fait plus que jour.

- C'est pas mon problème, soupira le gardien.

- Mais c'est le mien et celui de Jecht, rétorquai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Et peut être même celui de Braska, qui sait.

Perplexe, Auron finit par lâcher un grognement, et à rentrer dans sa chambre. M'apprêtant à râler moi aussi, je n'en eus pas le temps puisqu'il me lança un morceau de pain.

- Partagez vous ça, lâcha Auron en claquant la porte.

J'ai toujours adoré les accueils chaleureux. Sceptique, sourcils arqués, je finis par repartir, toujours aussi étonnée de cette bienveillance naturelle. Cet homme était l'incarnation même de la bonté.

Haussant les épaules, je me ruai vers les escaliers, montant les marches quatre à quatre sous l'oeil interrogateur de Braska, passant par là.

- Jecht !criai-je en regagnant le barbu. Les charmes féminins ont accompli leur mission !

- Quoi, c'est tout ?s'exclama l'homme en regardant mon morceau de pain. Et ben ils sont pas fabuleux les charmes féminins.

- Tais toi et mange, grognai-je en lui envoyant la moitié de mon butin.

Nous grignotâmes tout deux ce trésor sans rien dire. Moi, je savourais cette victoire personnelle. Certes, ce n'était pas grand chose, mais j'avais réussi à le faire céder. Pour une fois.

- Tu sais, au fond, il est pas méchant, notre Auron, me lança Jecht en avalant la dernière miette de son morceau.

- Je sais, répondis-je, songeuse.

Réponse qui me donna envie de me jeter par dessus bord, ou de me taper le front contre la rambarde. Je n'étais pas sensée savoir.

- Ah ouai ?s'étonna d'ailleurs Jecht.

- Enfin, ça se voit, je veux dire, me rattrapai-je.

- Si tu le dis, soupira le brun en haussant les épaules.

Il allait vraiment falloir que je face attention à ce que je disais moi. Pour éviter ce genre de problèmes à l'avenir.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Je sautillais de joie et d'excitation sur le pont, au fur et à mesure que les modestes maisons de Porto Kilica se dessinaient sous nos yeux. J'aurais pu plonger pour les rejoindre plus rapidement. Ce village me plaisait déjà. Ces grands arbres aux feuilles tombants contre les toits de pailles, ces passerelles faites de planches, sur lesquelles jouaient plusieurs enfants. Ces visages souriants. Ils n'avait pas dû avoir été victimes du mal de Sin. Pas encore, ou alors pas depuis longtemps.

Notre traversée s'acheva donc sur un des ponts du village. Et je ne me fis pas prier pour descendre. Je n'attendais que cela. Je savais bien ne pas être là pour du tourisme, chose qu'Auron ne manquerait pas de me rappeler, mais je ne pouvait pas m'empêcher de sourire devant ces habitations. Cet endroit était à la hauteur de ce que m'en avaient dit les autres, dix ans plus tard. Mais on ne me l'avait pas présenté de manière très joyeuse. Tidus m'en avait parlé plus que le reste du groupe, accablé par l'attaque de Sin à cet endroit. Le jeune homme m'avait venté l'agréable lieu que c'était, mais ses yeux attristés ne m'avait pas vraiment convaincu. Mais maintenant que je voyais, je comprenais. Et j'étais plutôt heureuse de ne pas affronter la calamité de ce monde et la danse de Yuna en ce lieu. J'avais surtout envie de m'y amuser, et d'y faire un peu mes preuves. Car bien que Braska m'ait admise dans l'équipe, je n'étais pas son gardien. Et je redoutais plus que tout d'être éjectée à un moment ou à un autre par le groupe. Je devais leur montrer mes incroyables esquives dû à ma souplesse et à ma vitesse supérieures à la moyenne, ou encore ma capacité à lancer toute sorte de grenades. J'étais plutôt douée avec les mélanges explosifs, il fallait l'avouer.

C'est donc la tête haute et pleine d'idée que j'emboîtais le pas à Braska et Jecht, laissant Auron fermer la marche.

- Je me demande comment elle va être cette nouvelle chimère, lança Braska, pensant déjà au temple qu'il allait visiter.

- Rousse cette fois ci ?plaisanta Jecht, faisant allusion à mon arriver dans le groupe.

Je voulus lui piétiner le pied, mais il fut plus rapide, et m'attrapa par les épaules. Coincée entre ses bras puissants, je ne pouvais faire guère plus que râler, me débattant alors qu'il m'ébouriffait les cheveux en riant. Et moi qui voulait montrer mes esquives et ma vitesse. Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment à ça.

- Et bah alors crevette, a qui tu voulais t'en prendre comme ça ?me charia Jecht alors que je me tortillais pour lui échapper.

- A toi espèce de ...grognai-je.

Finalement, je parvins à me dégager en poussant le barbu, qui manqua de tomber dans l'eau. Trébuchant contre le rebord de la passerelle, il leva les mains en signe de soumission. Pas très convaincant, il éclata de rire pendant qu'Auron levait les yeux au ciel. Toujours sérieux. Je ne l'avais pas vu rire une seule fois depuis mon arrivée. Pourtant, le sourire lui allait aussi bien que ce regard de glace. Certes, nous étions en pèlerinage, pour détruire Sin et ramener la paix sur Spira, mais tout de même. Il fallait qu'il s'amuse et qu'il profite de ses amis tant qu'ils étaient là. Si seulement il savait comme moi que ce voyage serait leur dernier. Jamais plus Jecht et Braska ne pourraient le revoir, si ce n'est dans l'Au Delà. Et encore, si tout se passait bien. Alors peut être que mon rôle parmi eux était aussi de faire de leurs derniers moment ensembles les plus beaux. De les aider à vivre au jour le jour, et à rire ou sourire comme moi. Même Auron. Enfin même si lui apprendre la bonne humeur était un acte suicidaire.

- Arrêtez vos enfantillages, nous balança ce dernier sans même nous jeter un regard.

Il passa à côté de moi comme si de rien n'était, et me fusilla du regard lorsque, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, je commençai à l'imiter silencieusement, exagérant volontairement ses gestes. Ma raillerie provoqua le rire grave de Jecht, qui fut bientôt rejoint par Braska, habituellement si calme. Il riait de bon cœur, devant un Auron visiblement prit de court. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que Braska se déride lui aussi. Surtout en me voyant me moquer puérilement de lui. C'est donc avec un large sourire que j'adressai au brun un regard triomphant, auquel il ne répondit rien.

- Bon allez Rikku, laisse donc ce pauvre Auron, finit par lâcher Braska.

- C'est pas de ma faute si cet homme n'a pas d'humour, répliquai-je en accélérant le pas.

Mon oncle secoua la tête et sourit. Il me rappelait Yuna. Ce même visage doux, emmitouflé dans des vêtements typiques d'Invokeur. Et ce sourire des plus sincère. Il était tout comme ma cousine. Cette pensée me rappela encore plus à quel point elle me manquait.

ooo

Nous entrâmes dans la forêt bordant le temple peu de temps après notre arrivée. Les larges plantes fendaient le chemin de leurs racines abondantes, caressant nos visages de leurs feuilles verdoyantes. Je n'étais vraiment pas habituée à temps de végétation, et voir ce paysage si beau s'étendre autour de moi me faisait sourire comme une gamine. J'aimais le vert. Il me rappelait mes yeux d'Al Bed, la couleur de mon short dentelé, les algues du Sélénos. Il était présent dans beaucoup de chose m'entourant.

Sautillant au côté des trois hommes, tendant l'oreille de temps à autre à cause des quelques monstres, je regardais le temple se dessiner au loin, parmi la végétation. Je n'allais pas pouvoir les accompagner. Je n'étais pas gardien. J'allais resté à l'extérieur. Cette idée ne me déplaisait pas trop, et de toute façon, j'y étais contrainte. Et je n'allais pas faire comme Tidus et forcer le passage. J'étais déjà sur la liste noire d'Auron, alors je n'allais pas me mettre les deux autres à dos. Auron. L'idée qu'il me haïsse me déplaisait. Après ce que j'avais fait juste pour le retrouver. Après cette année entière à pleurer sa mort, à me sentir couler par sa faute. Moi aussi, j'avais toutes les raisons du monde de le haïr. Et pourtant je l'aimais. Et juste pour cela c'était moi que je maudissais. Moi, une gamine stupide et surexcitée. Que pourrait-il bien penser de moi. Serait il seulement capable d'éprouver quelque chose en me voyant ?

- Rikku ?

La voix de Braska me rappela à la réalité. Shootant dans un caillou, je tournai la tête vers lui. Devant nous se dressait le temple. Je n'avais même pas fait attention au chemin que nous parcourions alors que je ruminais mes pensées. Mais c'était visiblement une bonne occupation pour tuer le temps sans s'en rendre compte.

- Tu vas devoir rester là, tu ne peux pas entrer, reprit mon oncle avec un sourire triste.

- Oui, je sais, soupirai-je en me laissant tomber sur une des marches. Je vous attendrais là.

Braska hocha la tête avant de commencer à monter, non sans m'adresser un dernier regard désolé. A mes yeux, ce n'était pas plus mal que je reste ici. Les salles des épreuves et les récupérations d'Invokeur mal en point pour une nouvelle chimère n'était pas vraiment mon occupation favorite. Je préférais de loin regarder les arbres. C'était passionnant, regarder des arbres.

- Ben évite de te faire tuer crevette, me lança Jecht en montant la première marche. Si jamais t'as un problème, tu te réfugies dans le temple.

- Ne lui donnes pas de telles idées, grogna Auron. Problème ou pas, elle n'en a pas le droit.

Merci. Le règlement valait plus que ma vie à ces yeux. De toute façon, je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi je m'attendais de sa part. Au mieux à ce qu'il la ferme. J'allais répliquer mais il me coupa d'un seul regard tranchant, atténué par ses lunettes noires.

- Mais Jecht à raison, reprit-il d'un ton moins cassant. Ne te fais pas tuer. Cela ferait du tort à Braska.

Sur ce, il me planta la, et rejoignit ses compagnons en quelques enjambées. Je n'y croyais pas. Il m'avait demandé de ne pas mourir, juste pour Braska. Comme si il s'était senti obligé d'ajouter cela pour que je ne crois pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Cette seule pensée m'agaça. Il n'était pas capable de penser autrement qu'à travers les personnes l'entourant. Ou alors il se protégeait simplement en agissant ainsi. Je n'avais jamais su quelle réponse apporter à cela. Déjà lors du pèlerinage de Yuna, il avait été comme cela. Son caractère des plus détestable ne datait pas d'hier. Et cela me faisait toujours le même effet. D'une certaine manière, c'était ce qui faisait son charme.

Lâchant un soupir, j'entrepris de jouer avec les graviers éparpillés sur les marches du temple. Les lançant aussi loin que je le pouvais, la tête dans une main, je comptais les secondes. Je m'ennuyais un peu, je devais l'avouer. Cela faisait un petit moment déjà que j'attendais là, et je ne les voyais toujours pas revenir. Et je n'étais pas réputée pour ma patience. Cependant, alors que je grognais en silence, un bruissement de feuille me fit relever la tête. Fronçant les sourcils, j'empoignai ma griffe, et me levai, aux aguets. J'eus à peine le temps de m'en rendre compte, que déjà, j'étais projetée au sol par un je ne sais quoi plutôt imposant. M'écrasant la tête contre le sentier, je me relevai avec peine. En face de moi, toutes griffes dehors, le monstre me transperçait de son regard glacé. J'aurais tout donné pour avoir la magie de Lulu à cet instant. Il fallait que ça tombe sur moi. Nous n'avions pas été attaqués alors que les trois hommes étaient encore avec moi, mais là, maintenant que j'étais seule, les monstres se réveillaient. Pliant les jambes, je regardais mon ennemi gratter le sol. Il allait chargé. Sur moi. Gagné. Il me fonça dessus quelques secondes plus tard. J'esquivai son attaque qui m'aurait été fatale d'un bond plutôt gracieux, comme je savais si bien les faire. Plusieurs fois, il lança ses griffes vers moi, et j'avais l'impression étrange d'être un élastique, à me tordre en tout sens pour qu'il ne me touche pas. Je parvins à lui asséner un coup au niveau du coup, ce qui ne fit que l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Y'a pas à dire, je savais y faire avec les bêtes. Mais la bête en question, plus que furieuse, se jeta sur moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de l'esquiver, et je sentis sa mâchoire compresser mes côtes. Lâchant un grognement, je cherchai dans ma sacoche si il me restait des grenades. Il fallait que je face quelque chose, ou j'allais finir broyer. Ma main tomba finalement sur un de mes très estimés explosifs, et, tremblante, je la dégoupillai, avant de lui jeter entre les dents. Juste à côté de moi, donc.

- Crevette !hurla une voix grave à quelques mètres de moi.

Tiens, bonjour Jecht. T'imagine même pas à quel point je suis ravie de te voir. Seulement là, j'avais un autre problème. Je devais me tirer de là, ou j'allais exploser moi aussi. Donnant plusieurs coups de griffes au monstre, je finis par me tirer de là, lâchant un gémissement au passage lorsque ses crocs glissèrent sur ma peau. Alors que je sautais en direction du sol, ma grenade explosa, me projetant à plusieurs mètres de là. Je ne pus retenir un cris. Je m'écroulai au sol, les jambes déchirées par ses crocs, une douleur insupportable me lacérant les entrailles. La grenade ne m'avait pas épargnée. Je ne sentais plus mes membres. Allongée sur le chemin, j'avais froid. J'avais mal. Je voyais flou ce visage se pencher au dessus de moi. Je n'entendais pas ces voix m'appeler. J'avais juste mal.

ooo

La douleur avait faiblit. Seules quelques traces de sang sur mes jambes m'indiquaient que je n'avais pas rêvé. Le visage tourné vers le plafond, je me sentais presque bien. Maintenant, au moins, je savais ce que les monstres ressentaient quand je les tuais à coup de grenades. Mais moi, je n'étais pas morte. Il me semble. J'étais dans une chambre. Allongée sur le lit. Un tissu humide posé sur mes blessures guéries. Sans doute guéries par Braska. Nerveuse, je tournai la tête de tout côté. A ma droite, il y avait la porte. A part ça, il n'y avait rien. Tentant un mouvement, je me stoppai net en sentant une douleur étrange me fendre les côtes. Finalement, je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre. Dehors, le soleil semblait se coucher, parant le ciel d'un orange crépusculaire des plus beaux. Je reconnus assez vite les pontons de Porto Kilika. J'avais été ramenée dans le village. Et je ne m'étais réveillée que plusieurs heures après. Je fronçai les sourcils. Une peur s'empara de moi. Et si mes trois compagnons m'avaient abandonné là ? Me voyant trop faible, ils m'avaient juste sauvée et laissée là.

Passant outre la douleur, je me levai d'un bon. Le plus calmement possible, je me dirigeai vers la porte. Porte qui s'ouvrit avant même que j'ai pu faire le moindre geste.

- Et ben crevette, t'es réveillée !

En face de moi, Jecht, tout sourire, m'enlaça de ses bras puissants. Je me sentis broyée pour la seconde fois de la journée. Mais j'étais heureuse de sentir le brun me briser les os. En effet, je n'étais pas seule.

- Jecht, ne l'étouffe pas.

Braska fit irruption dans la pièce, me débarrassant de l'étreinte étouffante de Jecht. Son visage semblait soulagé.

- Tu nous as fait un peu peur, me sourit Braska en posant une main sur mon épaule. Je suis heureux de voir que tu t'en remets vite.

- Grâce à vous, je présume, répondis-je en souriant faiblement.

Braska hocha la tête, et me fit signe de m'asseoir. J'étais heureuse. Heureuse de voir ces deux hommes s'inquiéter pour moi. Heureuse de les voir encore ici. Heureuse qu'ils ne m'aient pas abandonné. Mais je n'étais pas encore pleinement rassurée. Il manquait quelqu'un. Il manquait la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé.

- Je suis désolée, je vous retarde, finis-je par murmurer en me laissant choir sur le lit.

Braska m'adressa un sourire doux, et Jecht éclata de rire. Ils ne l'entendaient pas comme ça, visiblement. Mais je n'avais pas su me défendre correctement. Je n'étais pas comme eux. J'étais tellement plus faible. Tellement inutile.

- C'est plutôt à nous de nous excuser.

Je tournai la tête vers la porte en entendant cette troisième voix. Auron, le regard caché par ses lunettes, sa cape remontée pour masquer son expression de visage, se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Mon cœur loupa un battement. Je me sentis rougir de manière incontrôlable.

- Nous n'aurions pas dû te laisser seule, lâcha-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait à Auron ? Auron si fier, si froid, si noble. Jamais il ne s'était excusé, surtout devant moi. Jamais il ne m'avait dit pardon. Et là, il peinait à me regarder en articulant ces quelques mots.

- Non, c'est tout à fait normal, lui répondis-je. Vous êtes des gardiens, votre rôle est de rester auprès de votre Invokeur.

- Notre rôle de gardiens est aussi de veiller les uns sur les autres, répliqua Auron en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

Je me sentis fondre. Je n'étais pas à l'aise du tout. Surtout que sa réponse n'était pas sensée. Je n'étais pas gardien, ils n'avaient pas à veiller sur moi. Pour eux je n'étais rien. Vraiment rien.

- Auron a finit par accepter l'idée que je lui ai soumis, m'expliqua Braska.

- Quelle idée ?m'enquis-je.

- Rikku, veux tu devenir mon gardien ?me demanda Braska, très sérieusement.

Je ne pouvais rien répondre. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Bien sûr que je le voulais. C'était un de mes souhaits le plus cher. Mais ma voix semblait m'échapper. Peut être sous le coup de l'émotion. Je sentais mes joues se colorer de plus en plus. Une sensation de chaleur plus forte encore me submergea lorsque mon regard se posa de nouveau sur Auron. Ainsi il m'avait accepter. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser qu'une chose aussi simple me rende plus heureuse que n'importe qui.

Sans rien dire, ce dernier s'approcha de moi, et posa deux doigts sous mon menton pour me faire relever la tête. Exactement comme lorsque je suis devenue le gardien de Yuna. Il me fixait de la même manière. Sauf que là, je n'avais pas autant peur. C'est donc sans gêne que je plantai mes yeux d'Al Bed dans les siens.

- Alors ?me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, soufflai-je. Oui, je serais votre gardien.

Un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'il laissait glisser ses doigts contre mon menton pour les retirer. Mon cœur battait de manière irrégulière. Je ne sentais plus rien, si ce n'est les fourmillements dans mes doigts crispés sur mon short.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Nous n'allions pas passer par Lucas. Contrairement au pèlerinage de Yuna, où il avait fallut s'y attarder pour un match de blitzball. Braska et Auron n'étaient sans doute pas de grands joueurs, et Jecht n'avait pas l'air de faire partie d'une équipe ici. Alors nous avancions directement vers le temple de Djose, où Braska devait recevoir sa troisième chimère. Cette partie du voyage m'était toujours inconnue, et c'est donc toute émoustillée que je me jetais sur les routes. En plus, j'étais devenue gardien. Gardien du très célèbre Invokeur Braska. En plus d'en être fière, j'en étais heureuse. En effet, je n'avais plus à craindre de me faire virer de ce petit groupe à chaque faut pas. Maintenant, j'en faisais parti. Et en plus d'être de les voir comme les autres membres de cette troupe anti Sin, je les voyais comme mes amis. Ils étaient mes amis. Amis qui me resteraient, bien que je connaisse déjà le destin de chacun. Cette pensée me serrait le cœur. En si peu de temps, je m'étais trop attachée à eux. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais fait, moi qui m'étais fixée comme seul but de sauver Auron. Mais comment aurais-je pu ne pas rire aux blagues de Jecht. Comment aurais-je pu ne pas sourire devant la bienveillance naturelle de Braska. Et comment aurais-je pu ne pas rougir devant Auron. Je ne pouvais pas rester de marbre face à leur joie sincère et leur amitié solide. Ils étaient une famille, et cela me touchait de pouvoir en faire parti. Les gardiens veillaient sur leur Invokeur autant qu'ils veillaient les uns sur les autres. Comment ne pas m'en vouloir de ne pas les sauver alors que je les savais condamnés ? C'était égoïste de ma part de choisir Auron. Juste Auron. Mais j'étais revenue pour lui. Et je n'avais pas le droit de changer le cour entier de l'histoire. Eux devaient mourir.

- Alors crevette, qu'est ce que tu penses de ce voyage ?me demanda Jecht, me tirant de mes pensées mornes. Par un temps pareil, y'a pas mieux !

Il fallait reconnaître que le temps était superbe. Un grand soleil brûlait les routes verdoyantes de Spira, chauffant de ses rayons notre peau encore glacée par la fraîcheur matinale. Le ciel bleu paraissait presque irréel, peint d'un azur enivrant qu'on pouvait croire impossible. Malgré ma tenue plutôt légère, je commençais même à trouver la chaleur pesante. Alors le mystère restait entier pour ce qui est de Braska. Habillé comme il était, il n'allait pas vivre longtemps.

- Faut avouer que c'est agréable, répondis-je en sautillant. On s'arrêterait presque pour bronzer !

Jecht hocha la tête. Tout deux étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Toujours la même pensée, la même blague, les mêmes rires. Nous nous entendions à merveille. Même si ce n'était pas de lui que je souhaitais me rapprocher, je devais reconnaître que sa présence n'était pas désagréable. Bien au contraire, elle me détendait. Bon, elle ne déridait pas encore Auron. Il ne fallait pas abuser non plus. Fidèle à lui même, ce dernier ne regardait que la route. Si bien que les rares monstres qui avaient caressé l'espoir de nous toucher s'étaient fait réduire en bouillie par monsieur. Au moins, on n'avait pas besoin de bouger, et nous pouvions voyager en toute tranquillité. Il était peut être mauvais équipier, râleur, jamais content, taciturne, sérieux, solitaire, et pas très diplomate, ça avait du bon de voyager avec lui. Cette pensée me fit sourire. Je me plaisais à énumérer ce que je n'aimais pas chez Auron. Bien que je sache tous ces défauts inchangeables, cela me faisait rire. Et cela m'occupait. Il y en avait tellement.

Pensive, je mis deux doigts sur ma joue en signe d'intense réflexion. Choses que je n'aimais pas chez Auron. Son caractère. Parce que l'on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pensait réellement, si il vous hait ou vous apprécie. Parce qu'il est toujours renfermé et vissé à son objectif. Parce qu'il ne parle pas et n'hésite pas à vous abandonner sur place si vous ne faites pas ce qu'il dit. Ensuite, il y a sa cape. Parce qu'elle cache la moitié de son visage, et que moi, j'aimais son visage. J'aimais voir sa barbe naissante, l'expression de ses lèvres, et la fin de sa cicatrice brunie par les années. Je n'aimais pas non plus ses lunettes. Non pas qu'elles ne lui aillent pas, au contraire, elles lui donnaient un charme fou. Mais je ne pouvais voir ses yeux. Je ne pouvais voir ce qu'il pensait au fond de ses derniers.

Et puis, il y avait ce que j'aimais plus que tout. Ses épaules, larges et puissantes. Ses bras, son torse, musclés et rassurants. J'aurais voulu m'y blottir plus d'une fois. Ses cheveux blancs. Juste parce qu'ils ajoutaient un charme supplémentaire à sa silhouette. Ils me rappelaient qu'il était un homme. Ce côté noble et son visage cite surpris quand on lui répond.

- Bah alors crevette, qu'est ce que t'as dans la tête ?me réveilla Jecht en me poussant légèrement.

- Oh rien, je pensais juste à...répondis-je en rêvassant.

Mais non Rikku. Ne lui dis pas à quoi tu pensais. Quelle idée. N'importe quoi. Jecht me questionna du regard.

- Je pensais, c'est tout, me repris je en souriant.

En priant pour qu'il ne me demande pas de précisions, sinon j'étais mal. Braska me lança un regard amusé, et Auron me regarda pour la première fois depuis notre départ. Tout ces regards posés sur moi. J'avais l'impression d'être un alien, tout à coup. Charmant.

- Penser, répéta Braska. Chose qui ne t'arrivera jamais Jecht.

J'éclatai de rire devant la sincérité de mon oncle, et l'air médusé du pauvre Jecht, qui ne savait plus quoi dire. Même Auron sembla esquisser un semblant de sourire. Qu'il perdit aussitôt en voyant que je le regardais.

- Concentrez vous un peu, nous lança-t-il en se renfrognant.

- Oh allez, on t'en voudra pas si tu souris, le charriai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce dernier me foudroya du regard, me faisant immédiatement perdre mon sourire. Ce visage fermé qu'il arborait me rappelait désagréablement celui contre lequel je m'étais énervée dans les plaines foudroyées. Avec quelques années en moins, bien sûr. Mais je l'aimais encore moins. J'en avais presque peur. J'avais peur que ses mots me blessent. Comme dans les plaines foudroyées.

- Moi je suis responsable, rétorqua finalement Auron. Pas comme toi, petite peste insupportable.

Elle était bien bonne celle là ! C'était moi l'insupportable. La blague !

- Pardon ?m'énervai-je. Entre nous, je crois que je suis déjà un peu plus supportable que toi. Moi, au moins, je ne fais pas la gueule toute la journée en rappelant les autres à l'ordre dès qu'ils commencent à sourire !

- Parce que tu crois que c'est une blonde affublée d'une coiffure ridicule qui va me faire perdre pied ?répliqua mon interlocuteur en haussant un sourcil.

- Je suis peut être blonde, mais moi au moins, je n'ai pas de cheveux blancs !criai-je, les poings serrés.

Cette fois ci, Auron ne trouva rien à redire. Malgré son jeune âge quelque unes de ses mèches brunes blanchissaient déjà, et il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je l'attaque sur le plan capillaire. Seulement je n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser faire. Je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'il me déteste. J'étais presque sûre qu'il n'était pas indifférent. Sinon, il ne passerait pas sa vie à me chercher des poux. Mais je ne voulais pas admettre qu'il puisse me haïr. J'en avais déjà eu peur, lors du pèlerinage de Yuna, mais là, je ne voulais pas que cela recommence. Je voulais qu'il m'entende. Juste qu'il m'entende.

- Et dire que j'aurais vécu assez longtemps pour voir Auron se faire clouer le bec par une fille, lâcha Braska, ahuris.

- Je crois que personne me croira si je raconte ça, renchérit Jecht, les poings sur les hanches.

Les deux hommes nous regardaient, côte à côte, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Prenant un air exagéré de vainqueur, je levai mon poing serré en signe de victoire. Peut être que je venais de d'envoyer sur les roses l'homme que j'aimais. Mais c'était nécessaire pour mes nerfs. Nerfs qui commençaient vraiment à lâcher. Preuve, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Puis de fondre en larmes. Mes sanglots se perdaient au milieu de mes éclats de rires, alors que je tenais mon ventre pour ne pas m'écrouler. J'avais besoin de craquer. Un besoin fou. Personne ne sembla remarquer les larmes rouler sur mes joues rougies. Jecht commença même à rire, alors que je luttais pour pouvoir respirer. Je riais de bon cœur. Je riais pour tout ce que j'avais fait. Pour ces gens que j'avais rencontré. Pour mon comportement. Pour le leur. Pour ce que je disais. Pour ce que je ne disais pas. Pour le ridicule de la situation. Pour mon ridicule à moi. Et je pleurais pour ce que j'avais fait. Pour ces gens que j'avais laissé. Pour ce qui m'avais poussé à le faire. Pour ces sentiments insensés qui m'enserraient le cœur à le briser. Pour ces gens que j'allais perdre. Pour ces amis auquel je m'attachais. Pour cet endroit où je ne devrais pas être. Mais je l'aimais. Autant que j'aimais rire. J'aimais être là, avec ces gens. Même si je n'y avais pas totalement ma place, j'aimais cela. Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'aimer.

- Alors toi crevette, t'es quand même un phénomène, s'exclama Jecht en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Tant bien que mal, je me calmai. Ma vision était trouble. Sans aucun doute à cause des larmes. Lentement, je repris une respiration normale, et presque aussitôt, je tournai la tête vers Auron. Ce dernier n'avait pas bronché. Peut être avait il lâché un rire. Ou avait il pensé que cela nous retardait. Sans réfléchir, je lui adressai un clin d'oeil discret, qu'il accueillit en haussant les sourcils. Je ne voulais juste pas qu'il m'en veuille. J'y pensais peut être un peu tard, mais bon. Il restait un homme intelligent qui serait susceptible de comprendre.

ooo

_Cher Lulu, _

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai rit. Rit comme jamais je ne l'avais fait depuis que je suis ici. _

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi c'est à toi que je m'adresse. C'est normal. Toi et moi ne nous sommes pas toujours entendu sur tout, au début. Mais tu es de loin celle qui aurait le mieux compris ce que je ressens. Sans forcément l'approuver. Mais tu peux comprendre. Peut être que je ne parle qu'à une feuille. Oui, je ne parle qu'à une feuille. Car quoi qu'il se passe, il n'y a aucune chance pour que cette lettre te revienne. C'est curieux de ce dire que maintenant, tu es plus jeune que moi. C'est même amusant. Je me demande où tu es. Sans doute où tu dois être. Pas comme moi. Moi je ne suis pas là où je dois être. Mais étrangement, j'ai l'impression d'être à ma place. Ça fait même mal. Ça fait mal de s'attacher à des gens qui ne vont plus vivre longtemps. C'est pour ça que j'ai rit. Et que j'ai pleuré._

D'un geste agile, je déchirai les quelques mots que je venais d'écrire. Je me levai, et m'éloignai du camp que nous avions dressé, prêtant attention à ne pas réveiller les autres. Une fois invisible à leurs yeux, je lâchai les morceaux de papier au gré du vent, tournant la tête pour les voir s'éloigner. Malgré la nuit tombée, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire cela. J'en avais besoin. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Certes, je ne parlais qu'à moi même, mais cela me détendais. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un recevait mes plaintes silencieuses. Et j'avais choisi Lulu. La sage et maternelle Lulu. Juste parce qu'elle pouvait comprendre.

Le regard perdu, je lâchai un soupir, enlacée de mes propres bras pour me protéger de la fraîcheur nocturne. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Alors je m'assis là, et malgré les monstres rôdant aux alentours, je choisis de rester. Rester contre cet arbre à regarder les étoiles. Et comme elles étaient belles. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Le vent était froid. J'aurais bien voulu regarder le ciel avec quelqu'un d'autre. Des bras pour me tenir chaud. Quelqu'un pour poser une main rassurante dans mes cheveux blonds. Étaient ils aussi ridicules qu'il l'avait affirmé ? D'une certaine manière, cela m'avait blessé. D'une autre, je le savais assez agacé pour avoir dit ça sans réfléchir. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait dire avait à mes yeux son importance.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Ou comment agir en sa présence. Je ne pouvais pas être quelqu'un que je n'étais pas. Devenir une étrangère pour moi même. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir de devenir une adolescente effarouchée, souriant stupidement à tout va, et éprise de la popularité d'un homme. Je n'étais pas cela. Oui, j'étais une petite blonde énergique, battante et bavarde. Non, je n'avais pas peur. Et oui, j'étais amoureuse. Enfin, si ce genre de folie pouvait encore s'appeler de l'amour.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chl007: Merci pour ta trop gentille review :). Et Auron il a la classe. Et je suis bien d'accord, le 10 est un des meilleurs :). Ensuite, pour répondre à ta question, tout est prévu. Il n'y aura pas de problème parce qu'en fait, ce voyage dans le temps ne concerne que Rikku, pas la planète entière. Il n'y a que Rikku qui se retrouve à une autre époque, alors que les autres continus à vivre après la défaite de Sin. Donc elle ne revivra pas ce qu'elle a déjà vécu. Et je m'arrête là sinon ça va te spoiler la fin x)**

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin en sursaut, mon sommeil troublé par une fraîcheur inattendue. Ouvrant les yeux, je crus devenir aveugle lorsqu'une agressive goutte de pluie plongea sur mon iris. Il pleuvait. Et c'est ces délicates quoique potentiellement pénibles perles d'eau qui m'avait tirées de mon lourd sommeil. Sommeil dont je manquais cruellement. En effet, je me sentais fatiguée. Écrasée. Ma nuit avait été trop courte, bercée par des rêves étranges et désagréables. J'avais même cru cauchemarder. Chose qui ne m'était plus arrivée depuis longtemps. Je les avais vu eux. Je l'avais vu lui, baignant dans du sang échappé de ses propres plaies. Je m'étais vu dans le même état. Dominée par Yunalesca, sans avoir pu faire quoique ce soit. Je l'avais vu perdre la vie sans pouvoir bouger. J'avais pleuré. Je m'étais presque sentie pleurer. Et ce matin, j'en avais l'étrange impression, avec ces gouttes de pluie roulant dans le creux de mon coup comme des pleures.

Je secouai la tête. Je devais bouger et retrouver les autres. Je n'avais fait que rêver. Juste rêver. Et je m'étais endormie là où je m'étais éloignée pour déchirer ma lettre. Loin des autres. Et si je ne faisais rien, ils allaient me chercher. Ou m'abandonner à mon sort. Au choix. Mais je ne croyais pas Jecht capable d'une telle chose. Donc je me levai, tremblante. Autour de moi, tout était gris. La végétation se faisait brillante sous cette averse, couverte d'une eau limpide et fraîche. La terre se mouvait en une boue désagréable, mêlée à l'herbe arrachée. Les pétales bouillis de certaines fleurs se noyaient dans des flacs. Et moi, j'étais trempée. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais pu dormir aussi longtemps sous ce déluge. Peut être à cause de mes rêves. Toujours est il que j'avais terriblement froid. Pelotonnée sur moi même, j'avançais péniblement à travers la pluie, en direction de notre campement. Mes bras étaient glacés, si bien que je les frottais énergiquement de mes mains tremblantes pour espérer les réchauffer un peu. Des frissons me parcouraient l'échine. Je sentais ma démarche lourde.

C'est en claquant des dents, gelée jusqu'à l'os, que je me retrouvais face aux trois hommes. Ces derniers semblaient plutôt mécontent que le beau temps ne s'éternise pas. Rassemblant leurs quelques affaires en maugréant, les bruits de platch que faisaient chacun de mes pas leur firent relever la tête.

- Et bah t'étais passée où crevette ?s'exclama Jecht en me voyant, frigorifiée, trembler comme une feuille.

Que répondre à part j'ai froid ? Chose qui était pire que vrai. Avec l'allure gracieuse d'un automate, je me dirigeais vers lui. Sans rien dire, je collai mon petit corps glacé contre sa peau déjà beaucoup plus chaude.

- J'ai froid j'ai froid j'ai froid j'ai froid...marmonnai-je.

- Mais t'es trempée !me fit remarquer le brun en frottant mes bras.

Non, vous croyez ? Je ne le savais pas ! Bien sûre que j'étais trempée. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment eux avaient fait pour ne pas l'être. Peut être qu'ils avaient eu de quoi se couvrir cette nuit, déjà. Alors que moi je n'avais eu le droit qu'aux feuilles trempées des arbres qui n'avaient en rien arrangé ma condition.

Je sentis quelque chose se poser sur mes épaules. Quelque chose de chaud. Sans doute un vêtement, beaucoup trop large pour ma petite carrure. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant que le tissu en question était rouge.

- On t'a cherché, soupira son propriétaire sans même me regarder.

Auron. J'avais le manteau d'Auron sur les épaules. Portant encore son odeur, il était pire qu'une drogue. Sa chaleur enivrante me réchauffait plus que l'aurait fait un simple feu. Et je devais avoir une tête pire que ridicule, aussi rouge que le vêtement que je portais malgré la fraîcheur. C'était en quelque sorte le premier geste plus ou moins amical qu'il avait envers moi. Cet homme que j'aimais plus que tout. Et qui n'avait pas l'air de m'aimer.

- Je suis désolée, m'excusai-je en me rapprochant encore plus de Jecht, dont les bras puissants réchauffaient les miens. Je me suis endormie un peu plus loin.

- Tu n'es pas prudente, grogna Auron, l'air exaspéré. Les monstres ne sont jamais loin, et tu devrais le savoir.

Je me sentis trembler. Plus de froid, mais de surprise. Presque de gêne. Relevant la tête, j'aperçus rapidement le regard noir que Jecht lui lança. Chose qui me déplut. Je ne voulais en aucun cas déclencher une guerre entre les deux hommes. Malgré la chaleur qui commençait à regagner mes membres, je me sentais mal. Malgré l'étreinte rassurante du grand brun, je me sentais vulnérable. La voix glaçante d'Auron semblait m'écraser. J'avais l'impression agréable qu'il s'inquiétait. Qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Un espoir de gamine.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu t'inquiètes ?rétorquai-je, mal à l'aise.

Le gardien ne répondit rien, se contentant de hausser les épaules. J'avais comme visé juste. Il n'avait rien à répondre. Je ne savais pas si j'avais raison ou non de le provoquer de la sorte, mais avoir un peu le dessus me faisait du bien. J'aimais savoir que pour une fois, je n'étais pas la seule à perdre mes moyens. Même si lui ne le montrait pas. Emmitouflée dans son manteau, j'étais bien. Je n'avais plus autant froid. Je sentais au contraire plusieurs vagues de chaleur me bombarder les joues sans que je puisse y faire quelque chose. Lui n'était plus couvert de ce large morceau de tissu rouge. Et je trouvais cette vision des plus belles. Je pouvais enfin voir ses lèvres. Je pouvais voir son visage entier, complété par cette barbe naissante. Je pouvais voir la moindre de ses expressions. Et cela me plaisait.

- Bon, allez, maintenant que notre crevette est retrouvée, on va pouvoir reprendre la route, finit par lancer Braska, aussi peu désireux que moi d'assister à une bagarre.

Surtout qu'entre Jecht et Auron, cela devait donner. Enfin bon, pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui réclamait le départ. Doucement, je hochai la tête, me décollant de mon radiateur improvisé. Les mains crispées contre le manteau pour le tenir, j'avais du mal à voir. En effet, le large colle me couvrait presque tout le visage. Je me sentais un peu noyée. Mais être noyée dans l'odeur d'Auron n'était pas la chose la plus déplaisante. Bien au contraire.

Silencieuse, je fis quelques pas vers l'avant, alors que les trois hommes reprenaient déjà leur marche à grandes enjambées. M'approchant du propriétaire du manteau, je lui adressai un sourire reconnaissant. Surpris, ce dernier fronça les sourcils, ralentissant sa démarche pour rester à ma hauteur. Auron qui ralentit. On aura tout vu.

- Merci, chuchotai-je en tripotant le tissu rouge.

- C'était la moindre des choses, me répondit-il sans me regarder.

- Les gardiens veillent les uns sur les autres, hein ?souris-je.

Auron lâcha un léger rire. Un de ses rires nerveux et amusés dont il avait le secret. Trimbalant son imposante épée, une main toujours repliée contre son torse, il restait le même qu'il serait dans dix ans. Impénétrable et noble. Sous ses épaisses lunettes noires, je le vis tourner les yeux vers moi.

- On peut dire ça, finit-il par lâcher.

Peut être que notre dispute de la veille l'avait fait réagir. Ou peut être qu'il avait réagit tout seul. Je ne savais pas, mais d'une certaine manière, je m'en fichais. J'étais juste bien. J'avais l'impression de retrouver une part de moi quand il me parlait. La part qui m'avait manqué pendant un an, après la défaite de Sin. Après sa disparition dans l'Au Delà. Si il savait le nombre de larmes que j'avais versé juste pour lui. J'aurais pu me noyer. Lui, aurait il versé ses larmes pour moi ?

Mes pensées furent secouées par un choc violent me percutant sur le côté. En quelques instants, je me retrouvais à valser vers l'arrière, attrapée par Auron. Avant même que je ne réalise ce qu'il se passait, un glapissement douloureux me fit relever les yeux. A l'endroit même où je me trouvais quelques secondes plus tôt, un monstre à l'apparence canine agonisait, une plaie béante creusée au milieu du ventre. D'un coup puissant, je vis Auron l'achever sans un mot.

- Et ben, ils sont en forme eux aujourd'hui, lançai-je en me redressant, le regard vissé sur le monstre.

- Et toit tu as failli ne plus l'être, grogna Auron en essuyant son épée. Alors fais attention.

Braska et Jecht s'étaient juste retournés pour assister à la confrontation, sans même y participer. L'Invokeur souriait, tandis que le brun félicitait le troisième homme. Les attaques de monstres semblaient n'être rien de plus qu'un jeu aux yeux de mes compagnons. Pourtant, j'avais le souvenir d'un peu plus de prudence lors du pèlerinage de Yuna. Nous étions toujours sur nos gardes, à veiller sur elle. Alors que nous étions plus nombreux. Mais notre puissance ne devait pas être la même. A nous tous, Jecht nous avait déjà donné du fil à retordre, mais alors pour les trois, je n'imaginais même pas. Les monstres étaient bien suicidaires de s'y attaquer.

Alors que je réfléchissais, je vis Jecht lever le doigt en signe d'illumination.

- Je crois qu'il faudrait immortaliser tout ça, nous dit-il en fouillant dans sa sacoche.

Braska lui lança un regard interrogateur, alors que je fronçais les sourcils. Pour répondre à nos questions, Jecht sortit finalement une sphère bleue, bordée de doré. Une sphère de souvenir. La sphère de souvenir que nous avions trouvé en nous rendant au temple de Macalania. Cette sphère de souvenir grâce à laquelle nous avions pu les voir, ces trois hommes, lors de leur pèlerinage.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment, s'impatienta Auron en croisant les bras.

- Mais oui, se défendit Jecht. Tu viens de dérouiller un monstre, et crevette est tout simplement ridicule dans ton manteau.

Sur ces mots, Jecht commença à nous immortaliser un à un. Braska souriait, visiblement apte à accepter cette perte de temps. Il devait penser au souvenir que cela ferait à sa fille. Au souvenir que découvrirait Yuna, plus tard. Quand il serait mort. Auron grogna après le barbu qui commentait la dépouille de monstre à sa droite. Ce dernier avait l'air de s'amuser. Souriante, je les regardais se chamailler pour si peu. On aurait dit des gamins. Mais ma bonne humeur s'évapora lorsque Jecht reporta son attention sur moi.

- Non mais attend, tu vas pas m'immortaliser dans cette tenue, grognai-je en essayant de me cacher. Je suis trempée et enroulée dans un manteau trop grand, c'est affreux !

En vérité, ce n'était pas ça qui me gênait. C'était juste l'idée d'être immortalisée à leur côté. Dans cette sphère que nous allions trouver dix ans plus tard. Allais-je y apparaître moi aussi ? Je ne pouvais pas faire partie de leurs souvenirs. Je n'étais pas sensée y être. Et les autres, restés à notre époque, allaient ils me voir à travers la sphère de Jecht ? Elle n'était sensée représenter que les trois hommes. Pas moi. Et pourtant, voilà que maintenant je faisais partie de leurs souvenirs. Je faisais partie de leur voyage. Alors que je n'en avais pas le droit. Je le savais que j'aurais dû me teindre en brune. Au moins, j'aurais été moins reconnaissable.

- Bon c'est bon, t'as fini ?râlai-je en me cachant derrière Braska.

- C'est bon crevette, t'es dedans, me charria Jecht.

Auron leva les yeux au ciel. Moi je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Peut être que je devais juste arrêter de me torturer l'esprit.

ooo

Le temple de Djose était un très bel édifice. Même si je ne l'avais pas vu lors du pèlerinage de Yuna, il était comme Porto Kilika. Un lieu dont on m'avait vanté la beauté. Et je devais avouer une fois de plus que les rumeurs n'avaient pas tort. Les pierres grisonnantes, la majesté de la construction, ses larges portes. Et tout ces prêtres se prosternant devant les statuts des Invokeurs. Braska en ferait partie un jour.

Des murmures s'élevaient du lieu de prière, on venait nous saluer comme un cadeau des dieux. Comme les gens venaient saluer Yuna. Braska était l'Invokeur, il allait vaincre Sin. Et nous, nous étions ses respectables gardiens. Bien que je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'un gardien comme Jecht ou Auron, on me saluait de la même manière. Avec un regard surpris en plus. Peut être que plus tard, quand on parlera du grand Invokeur Braska, on ne l'associera plus à ses deux légendaires gardiens, mais à ses trois. Peut être que la petite blonde énergique que je suis allait faire partie de cette légende. En plus de faire partie de celle de sa fille. C'était un peu curieux à imaginer. Ne pas prendre une ride en dix ans allait être étrange. Enfin, j'allais bien voir. Je ne savais même pas comment allait se dérouler mon « départ » de cette époque. Yuna m'avait dit quand tout sera terminé. Mais cela ne m'éclairait pas plus que ça. Enfin.

Nous avions passé la salle des épreuves sans aucun problème. Au contraire, ma ruse leur avait été très utile pour trouver comment jouer avec ces fichus sphères. Et je n'en étais pas peu fière. Je servais enfin à quelque chose. Nous avions attendu Braska sans un mot, après cela. J'avais juste redonné son manteau à Auron, à contre cœur. Ce fut ma seule action en attendant que notre Invokeur revienne.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chl007: Et oui, j'aimerais bien être à la place de Rikku. Moi aussi je veux le manteau ! Enfin bon. Merci pour ton adorable review, j'espère que la suite te conviendra tout autant :)**

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Braska avait reçu Ixion. Invocation des plus magnifiques à mes yeux. Imprenable équidé à la magie électrique, tout droit sorti des orages. C'était de loin la chimère que j'affectionnais le plus. Il n'était pas arrogant comme Shiva, ou effrayant comme Bahamut. Non, il était juste Ixion. Juste ce qu'il fallait. J'étais donc plus que fière d'avoir été là au moment ou Braska l'avait eu. Pour Yuna je n'étais pas présente. J'étais encore planquée dans les eaux impénétrables du Sélénos. Mais là j'avais pu aider mon Invokeur épuisé à se relever. J'avais pu voir cette chimère se présenter à nous. Et je n'aurais lâché ce spectacle pour rien au monde.

Maintenant nous étions en route pour le lac. Après une nuit de repos bien méritée pour le pauvre Braska, nous n'avions pas tardé à reprendre la route. Sur ordre d'Auron, bien sûr. Qui d'autre. Même si il restait prudent quand à l'état de fatigue de mon oncle, j'avais peur que ce dernier ne tienne pas le rythme. Surtout avec Jecht qui s'était encore entêté à lui imposer une sphère de souvenir. A nous l'imposer. Nous ressemblions à de véritables touristes. C'était parfait pour être pris au sérieux. Enfin, je ne pouvais pas non plus lui reprocher de détendre le groupe. C'était dans sa nature, comme Tidus. C'était son rôle à lui. Chacun d'entre nous en avait un. Sauf peut être moi. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais là. Braska était l'Invokeur, la tête du voyage. Sans lui, plus rien ne servait de courir après les temples. Auron était cette fermeté et cette sagesse qui nous maintenait en vie. Sans lui, nous y serions passés bon nombre de fois. Et Jecht était la légèreté. Malgré la lourdeur de ses plaisanteries. Mais moi, j'étais au mieux là pour sauver l'un d'entre eux. Donc pour pas grand chose, quand on y pense.

La journée avait été rude. En effet, Braska n'avait pas pu se réveiller avant midi. Donc nous étions en fait partis dans l'après midi. Et nous avions marché jusqu'à ce que la nuit commence à tomber, aux abords du Sélénos. Chose qui ne pouvait que me ravir. En effet, la nuit, les furolucioles allaient surgir de l'eau, dansant dans les remous éclairant notre traversée. C'est donc en sautillant d'impatience que je maintenais le rythme imposé par les trois hommes. Je ne voulais que ça, arriver. Voir le Sélénos de l'extérieur. Et voir le shoopuf. Je n'avais jamais fait de traversée en shoopuf, mais d'après les dires de mes amis et les éclats de rire de Wakka quand il en parlait, cela valait la peine d'être vécu. Et les hypellos, ces drôles de créatures, qui parlaient comme avec une brosse à dent dans la bouche. Tout cela me donnait envie d'accélérer. Il en fallait peu pour me motiver. La seule chose qui me freinait encore était ce qui allait suivre. En effet, il y avait Guadosalam. Et nous allions sans doute nous y arrêter. J'avais peur de cet endroit. J'avais peur d'y retrouver Seymour. Même si il ne devait pas être très âgé, cet homme nous avait trop fait souffrir. Je ne gardais aucun bon souvenir de lui. Et je lui en voulais cruellement pour ce qu'il avait fait à Yuna. Pour sa demande en mariage dénuée de tout sentiments. Car il était clair qu'il ne l'avait pas aimé. Autant qu'elle. Je ne m'expliquais d'ailleurs pas cette indifférence. A mes yeux, n'importe quel homme aurait pu porter de l'intérêt à ma cousine. Elle était jolie, amusante, souriante, et sa bonté n'avait pas d'égal. Alors je ne savais pas.

- Alors crevette, déjà montée sur un shoopuf ?me demanda Jecht.

Rêveuse, sa question me fit sursauter. Je le dévisageai un instant avant de réagir.

- Non, jamais, mais j'ai vraiment hâte de m'y frotter !m'exclamai-je en souriant, enfantine.

- Et bien tu vas voir, on est enfant à tout âge sur ces machins là,rigola le brun. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour en faire un tour.

Cela ne m'étonnait pas vraiment de lui. Je doutais cependant que l'excitation soit la même chez Auron. Lui qui n'affectionnait pas particulièrement l'élément aquatique, le shoopuf ne devait pas le ravir. Il leva d'ailleurs les yeux au ciel, comme pour me donner raison. Braska, lui, souriait. Il n'était pas compliqué à cerner, oncle Braska. Il était tout comme Yuna. Souriant pour tout, sage et bienveillant. Même si je ne parlais pas beaucoup avec lui, je l'aimais énormément. Il était aussi important à mes yeux que Jecht, avec qui j'entretenais une relation beaucoup plus visible. Voir même fraternelle. Oui, déjà. Mais je me rendais compte que Jecht était un peu comme Frangin. J'étais juste sa crevette. Sa petite crevette blonde surexcitée, qu'il réchauffait quand elle avait froid, faisait rire quand elle allait mal. Et qui le rassurait quand lui n'allait pas bien. Crevette qui allait se sentir bien seule quand il ne serait plus là.

Je secouai la tête. Stop Rikku, arrête de déprimer. Sinon, ils allaient encore me demander ce qu'il m'arrivait. Non pas que cela me déplaise qu'ils s'inquiètent, au contraire, c'était touchant. Mais je ne savais jamais quoi leur répondre. Et contrairement à Jecht, Auron ne croirait jamais à mes mensonges. Autant dire que je ne souhaitais pas lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur sous la contrainte. Surtout que ça le concernait. Un peu trop.

- Pincez moi je rêve, souffla Jecht en s'arrêtant. On y est enfin.

Je relevai la tête. Devant nous, bercé par le vent frai, le Sélénos étendait au monde sa majesté. Caressé par les brillantes furolucioles, bordé de roseaux ocres et verdoyants, ses remous reflétaient la lumière des premières étoiles. Étoiles qui devaient remplir mes iris émerveillées. Cet endroit était féerique. La brise soufflait les pétales mauves des plantes aquatiques, renvoyant leur parfum délicat dans notre direction. Fermant les yeux, je me laissais envahir par cette riche odeur faites des fleurs et des arbres entourant le lac, boisée et enivrante. Les nénuphars flottaient à la surface, gondolés par un vent taquin, étalant leur pétale blanc crème sur leur large feuille. Plus loin, un marchant attendait là, déballant ses affaires aux voyageurs du soir, à côté de l'embarcadère des hypellos. Les créatures à la peau d'ovipares se tortillaient près du shoopuf, et je souris rien qu'en devinant leur accent des plus exotiques. N'y tenant plus, je me mis à trottiner sur la rive du lac, désireuse d'embarquer.

- Tu vas tomber, soupira Jecht en m'emboîtant le pas.

Rieuse, je lui tirais la langue de manière puérile, ce qui encouragea Braska à accélérer le pas. Il souriait, et cela obligea Auron à nous suivre lui aussi. J'avais l'air d'une gamine se ruant sur un cadeau. Mais monter sur un shoopuf, c'était un cadeau. Un vieux désir d'enfant que je n'avais jamais pu combler. Et voilà que j'allais enfin monter sur cette bestiole, et avec l'homme que j'aimais en plus. Bon d'accord, comme balade romantique sous les étoiles on pouvait faire mieux, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il fallait un début à tout.

- Allez, dépêchez vous !criai-je en direction de Braska et Auron.

J'étais arrivée à l'embarcadère, et je sautillai d'impatience en voyant mon oncle sourire. Il me sembla même un instant qu'il faisait exprès de ralentir pour me taquiner. Il lâcha un rire en arrivant enfin à notre hauteur, et m'ébouriffa les cheveux en me voyant bouder. Jecht, lui, beaucoup moins délicat, me donna un coup dans l'épaule pour que j'avance. Grognant, je massai mon articulation en suivant les trois hommes jusqu'à l'hypello chargé des traversées.

- Bonjour, nous voudrions faire une traversée en shoopuf, si possible tout de suite, lui demanda directement Auron.

Clair. Net. Précis. Ni bonjour ni au revoir. Direct, d'entrée de jeu. Il m'épate.

- Shoopuf est en pleine forme, nous répondit la curieuse créature. Immenche plaisir de vous conduire, maître Invokeur, merchi !

Une brosse à dent dans la goule, je vous dis. Mais la petite créature me fis sourire. J'aimais bien sa manière de parler. Il était amusant. D'un geste, il nous invita à rejoindre la plate forme d'embarquement. Sans rien dire, j'y suivis mes compagnons, avant de la sentir bouger et se soulever jusqu'au shoopuf. La bête patientait à moitié dans l'eau, tournant une large tête vers la rive quand des voix s'élevaient. Il remuait ses membres, ébrouant plusieurs nénuphars. L'animal était encore plus impressionnant que ce que j'avais imaginé. La bouche entre ouverte, je nous regardais être échoué dessus, au cœur du petite nacelle des plus confortables. Je sentis de doigts contre mon menton faire claquer mes deux mâchoires, et un sourire moqueur de la part de Jecht m'accueillit alors que je tournai la tête.

- Ch'est bon, shoopuf part, nous avertit l'hypello. Si shoopuf secoue, pas catastrorifique !

Catastrorifique. A vos souhaits. Mais avant que je n'ai le temps de réfléchir plus amplement sur la curieuse manière de s'exprimer des créatures, je sentis notre embarcation se mouvoir. Mon sourire s'élargit, et je me dressai sur les genoux pour apercevoir le shoopuf nagé dans l'eau du lac. Pour une fois, je le voyais de l'extérieur. La dernière, j'avais attendu, cachée parmi les décombres de cette ville ensevelie sous les eaux, dans une de nos machines. Entourée de ruines, j'avais veiller à la bonne progression du shoopuf jusqu'à pouvoir moi même l'attaquer pour enlever ma cousine. Sauf que là, je me voyais mal enlever Braska. Non pas que cela m'aurait plus gênée, mais déjà que je n'avais pas tenu guère plus que cinq minutes contre Wakka et Tidus, alors contre Jecht. Je n'osais même pas imaginer dans quel état de bouillie ultime je me serais retrouvée. J'avais mal rien que d'y penser. Je n'avais pas envie de finir mes jours à l'état de purée.

Chassant cette pensée de mon esprit, je laissai glisser mes doigts à la surface de l'eau. Elle était plus froide que je l'aurais pensé, et un frisson me parcourut l'échine, alors que plusieurs furolucioles dansaient autour de notre moyen de transport. Cela ne semblait pas gêner le shoopuf pour un sou. Il continuait sa lente traversée du ténébreux et majestueux Sélénos avec pour seul soucis les obstacles qui pouvaient déranger sa progression. Lançant un regard plus qu'heureux à un Jecht aussi émerveillé qu'un gosse, mes yeux se vissèrent alors sur Auron. Ce dernier regardait au loin. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'il ne regardait pas l'horizon. Il détourna immédiatement les yeux en voyant que j'avais compris. Malgré ses lunettes noires, j'avais vu. Rougissante, je baissai les yeux. Il ne regardait pas le lac. Ce qu'il regardait, c'était moi.

ooo

Absolument pas fatiguée malgré l'heure tardive, je sautai du shoopuf. Notre traversée s'achevait, même si je l'aurais bien prolongé. J'avais adoré naviguer de cette manière. Je comprenais maintenant quel empressement les gens ressentaient dès qu'ils devaient voyager en shoopuf.

- Merchi, à la prochaine !nous lança l'hypello alors que nous descendions de l'embarcadère. Shoopuf se repose.

Je remerciai la créature d'un rapide regard. J'affectionnais déjà cet espèce de croisement grenouille humain. Je trouvais ses manières attachantes. Et ce fut à contre cœur que je le laissais à ses occupations. J'aurais bien aimé passer plus de temps ici. Surtout qu'après nous attendait Guadosalam. Bien que cette ville me repoussait, j'étais un brin curieuse de voir Seymour à cet âge. Peut être devrais-je le tuer maintenant, cela nous éviterait des problèmes à l'avenir. Mauvaise idée. Cela ne ferait qu'agraver les choses. Déjà que moi, je n'étais pas sensée être là, alors il était inutile que j'envenime la situation. Et puis, Seymour avait été une petite distraction durant le pèlerinage de Yuna. On aurait passé nos nerfs sur qui si il avait pas été là ?

- Rikku, on y va, me dit Braska en me voyant rêvasser.

- Sir, yes sir, lui répondis en sautant la dernière marche de l'embarcadère.

Plus loin, il y avait un morceau de rive du Sélénos. C'était là que Tidus m'avait retrouvé après m'avoir fait mordre la poussière. J'en avais presque bouffer ma combinaison. L'explosion m'avait fait un peu mal, je devais le reconnaître. Et puis je l'avais vu lui, pour la première fois. Comme précédemment, il m'avait soulevé le mouton. Effrayée par mes origines, j'avais d'abord caché mes yeux. Qu'il m'avait ordonné de rouvrir. Et il avait dit oui à Yuna. J'étais ainsi devenue son gardien. Et j'avais senti mon cœur battre comme jamais. Pour cet homme tellement plus âgé. Pour cet homme. Alors que moi je n'étais qu'une gamine.

- Tu sais crevette, on a rien contre le fait que tu admires une flac, mais enfin faudrait y aller.

La moquerie de Jecht me fit réagir. Il ne comprenait pas la signification qu'avait ce morceau de plage pour moi. En même temps, je n'allais pas lui dire, alors mieux valait que ma nostalgie reste là. Mais bon, c'était quand même à cause de ça que j'en étais là. En effet, si Tidus ne m'avait pas retrouvé là, je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré lui. Et je ne serais pas la à faire le mariole pour sauver un mort. Je serais entrain de faire la fête au repère avec toutes les filles normales de mon âge. Avec un copain de mon âge.

- Youhouh ! Crevette !répéta Jecht en agitant une main devant mes yeux.

Cette fois, c'est bon, j'y vais. Je décroche.

Je secouai la tête et lui adressai un sourire parfaitement naturel. Tout allait pour le mieux. Je n'avais pas beugué pendant une durée indéterminée devant de l'eau. Et pas encore et toujours pour la même personne. Absolument pas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Une petite review ne se refuse pas :)**

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Je me rendais compte que ma présence avait son réel impact sur le groupe. Peut être pas de manière nocive, mais il était là. Et tôt ou tard, cela se ferait sentir. Oui, je m'en inquiétais plus ou moins depuis le début. En vérité, j'avais peur pour notre futur. Même si j'ignorais si il changerait à cause des détails futiles qui me préoccupaient. Mais ils avaient leur importance. Comme Jecht et la mésaventure du shoopuf. Tidus m'avait parlé du récit d'Auron d'un air si détaché que j'en avais ri. Mais maintenant, il m'inquiétait. Ce n'était sans aucun doute par la faute de ma présence anormale que Jecht ne s'était pas retrouvé sous l'influence de l'alcool à agresser un shoopuf. Il s'était juste contenté de me suivre comme un gamin. Chose dont j'étais responsable. En effet, je l'avais monopolisé une bonne partie de la nuit, afin de me vider un peu la tête à parler de tout et de rien. Si bien que le lendemain, nous ne furent debout que quelques minutes avant Braska. Donc bien en retard, ce qui ne laissa en aucun cas le temps au barbu de se saouler. Certes, s'était peut être mieux ainsi, mais ce n'était pas comme cela qu'aurait normalement dû se dérouler la traversée du lac. Sur le moment, cela ne m'avait pas frappé. Mais là, cela m'angoissait.

C'est donc sans rien dire, soucieuse, que je marchais, la mine fermée, au côté des trois hommes. En direction des larges portes de Guadosalam. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes. Ils me collaient à la peau. Oui, j'avais peur des Guados. J'avais peur de cette ville écœurante de luxure, j'avais peur de l'écrasante puissance de l'Au Delà. Et plus que tout j'avais peur du jeune maître qui grandissait dans les murs du palais. Bref, je nageais dans les ennuis. Ennuis que personne ne pouvait comprendre, une fois de plus, parce que je n'étais de un, pas sensé connaître le cours « normal » des choses, et de deux, connaître Seymour. J'aurais dû demander à Yuna de formater ma mémoire, au passage. Cela m'aurait évité bien des lamentations et désagréments.

- Tu vas voir crevette, les Guados, c'est comme les shoopufs, me lança joyeusement Jecht en passant un bras sur mes épaules. Ça fait peur au début, mais c'est cool.

Curieusement, la proximité qu'il m'imposa m'agaça profondément. Et mon espace vital, il en faisait quoi ? Ma réaction interne me surprit malgré moi. Il n'était pas dans mes habitudes de refuser un contact amical. Mais là, mes nerfs en pelotes ne devaient pas m'aider.

- Arrête de te la jouer, Jecht, soupira Braska, l'air blasé. Les Guados, c'est comme les shoopufs, tu fais genre, mais en fait t'en as jamais vu.

- Mais tais toi, tu grilles ma couverture, s'énerva Jecht.

- T'as pioché toutes tes infos dans le peu de livres que t'as été capable de lire, c'est pas de ma faute, rétorqua Braska, amusé.

Le grand brun grimaça, et j'en profitais pour me dégager. Adressant un sourire à mon oncle, je me laissais distancer. En retrait, j'avais l'impression d'être plus au calme avec moi même. Mon brusque changement d'humeur ne s'expliquait pas, pour moi. Je ne me l'expliquais pas. Et cela me frustrait. Lors de la traversée, pourtant, j'avais été proche des trois hommes. Mais après une nuit de sommeil à me rendre compte que quelque chose clochait, j'étais nerveuse à leur contact. Le seul que j'aurais souhaité avoir près de moi en ce moment était Auron, mais ce dernier m'ignorait royalement. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Et cette situation commençait déjà à me peser. Peut être était ce juste parce que j'avais surpris son regard. Je le savais facilement vexé quand on perçait ses grosses lunettes noires. Mais alors bon sang, aimer quelqu'un qu'on ne peut même pas regarder, c'était plus que chiant.

J'étais mal à l'aise. Mal à l'aise d'être là, comme une idiote, à ne pas savoir quoi regarder si ce n'est mes pieds, devant les larges portes de Guadosalam. Mal à l'aise d'être proche de ses hommes dont j'allais bouleverser le futur. Surtout celui d'Auron. Parce que j'avais la ferme intention de le sauver. Et vivre sa vie vivant plutôt que mort, ça devait être un sacré changement. Et j'étais mal à l'aise de devoir sourire pour faire bonne figure, alors que je savais que dix ans plus tard, j'allais revenir pour tuer le seigneur de la ville. Charmant. Je ne pris cependant pas plus de temps pour dresser la liste de ce qui me gênais, car les grandes portes s'ouvrirent avec une vitesse telle que je crus mourir d'ennui devant leur lent grincement. Je lâchai un énorme soupir quand nous pûmes enfin entrer, et c'est avec un entrain des plus fou que je mis un pied sur les pierres de la ville de Guadosalam. Et ça me déplaisait déjà. Les passants tournaient la tête vers nous pour nous adresser des sourires et des regards admiratifs. Plusieurs maisons et échoppes dominaient les rues sinueuses à l'architecture curieuse, laissant entrevoir le palais, plus loin.

- Maître Invokeur !

La voix doucereuse à ma gauche me fit immédiatement tourner la tête. Je la connaissais pour la haïr encore plus que celle de Seymour. C'est dire. Tromell nous regardait, ses petits yeux perçants vissés sur Braska. Son corps qu'un humain pouvait dire difforme n'avait pas changé. Son visage, toujours aussi laid, et surmonté de cette affreuse pilosité broussailleuse que j'apparentais à du lichen. Ses longs doigts croisés en signe de respect me firent pâlir. Je n'aimais vraiment pas cet homme. Je le trouvais encore plus faux que son maître. Une vrai plaie.

- Bienvenue à Guadosalam, reprit-il en s'inclinant. Je me ferais un honneur de vous guider si jamais vous en avez le besoin.

- Merci de votre accueil, lui répondit chaleureusement Braska. Et votre aide est la bienvenue. Nous allons resté ici pour la nuit, alors si vous pouviez nous indiquer une auberge.

Le Guado hocha la tête et nous fit signe de le suivre. Je ne savais pas si il nous attendait ou si il passait juste par là, mais une chose était sûre, je me serais bien passer de lui. Nos relations n'avaient pas été terribles dans le futur. D'accord, nous avions tué son maître, et alors ? Il n'allait pas nous en faire une montagne ! Et bien si, et le fait qu'il ait voulu notre mort parce que nous avions stoppé un criminel me restait en travers de la gorge. Et puis il avait cette voix que je détestais. Mielleuse. Mais pas de la même manière que celle de Seymour. Elle sonnait faux. Elle ne lui allait pas.

C'est donc avec un air autant dégoûté que haineux que je suivis mon groupe jusqu'à un bâtiment assez chaleureux. Devant lui, plusieurs hommes, joyeux et peut être un brin éméchés, patientaient en rigolant. Je trouvais cela apaisant. Au, nous allions pouvoir nous reposer. Mentalement, j'allais pouvoir me reposer. Certes, nous n'avions pas marché beaucoup aujourd'hui, mais n'ayant presque pas dormi avec la traversée, il était plus prudent pour nous de nous arrêter. Et moi, j'avais grandement besoin de faire le point. Tromell nous abandonna avant que je ne lui saute à la gorge, et je pus enfin me retrouver confronter à moi même. Pour une fois, même Jecht ne me posa pas de question. Peut être que l'absence de sourire sur mes lèvres et le visage fermé que je maintenais l'en dissuadaient. Mais un regard assez inattendu de la part d'Auron me fit sourire intérieurement. Son air à demi inquiet me réchauffa le cœur.

ooo

J'avais pensé à une fois de plus écrire une lettre inutile à Lulu, qui allait finir déchirée par la fenêtre. Mais étrangement, cette idée ne me parut pas vraiment réconfortante. Allongée sur mon lit, comme j'avais eu l'habitude de l'être durant un an, je regardais le coussin pauvre en plume sur lequel je reposais. La chambre était médiocre. Pas très luxueuse, mais assez confortable pour s'y sentir bien. Mais je ne m'y sentais pas sereine. Résolue et soupirante, je me levai, décidée à cesser de broyer du noir. Qu'on se mette d'accord, ça ne servait à rien. Et je devais arrêter tout de suite. J'étais là, j'étais là. Je n'y changerais rien, et j'allais tout faire pour m'y faire ma place.

Dans un élan de courage, je poussai la porte du bout des doigts, avant de disparaître dans les couloirs. Me fichant un peu de ce que pouvaient faire les autres, je pris la décision d'aller faire un tour. Mais pour faire quoi. Aller casser les dents à Tromell ? Cette idée me parut des plus délicieuses, et je dus me retenir pour ne pas exécuter ma penser. Non, au lieu de cela, je sortais juste de l'auberge, pour allé déambuler dans les rues sans but précis. Malgré sans étroitesse apparente, la ville était grande. Je le savais pour y être déjà venue. Pour y avoir déjà patientée, attendant le retour de Yuna. J'avais repéré toutes ces ruelles menant à d'autres, serpentant autour de la place centrale. Guadosalam était une grande ville, bien qu'elle n'en ai pas l'air. Et les chemins semblaient fait sur un arbre géant. Noueux, ils s'entrecoupaient, mes habitations en étaient presque déformées. Et pourtant, elles étaient nombreuse. Autant que les visages dans ces rues. Marchant calmement, je regardai juste le décor du lieu, sans même me préoccuper de là où j'allais.

- Oh, mademoiselle le gardien !

Je lui casse les dents ou pas ? Ce Guado collant et ignoble était à mes trousses ou quoi ? Et oui, aux hasards de ces petites rues, j'étais retombée sur Tromell. Que je haïssais par dessus tout. J'aurais pu le tuer, là, tout de suite, maintenant. Je dû me mordre les lèvres pour retenir mes gestes.

- Vous allez bien ?me demanda alors Tromell, voyant que quelque chose clochait dans mon attitude.

J'ai plutôt votre tête dans l'angoisse.

Je voulais le tuer. J'allais le tuer. Je ne m'expliquais pas cette haine sauvage et soudaine. Il n'avait qu'à pas être comme ça. Mais contre ma propre volonté, je lui adressai un sourire pincé, et optai pour la diplomatie. Dieu me protège.

- Parfaitement, lui assurai-je.

Le Guado me jaugea, et allait parler, mais je décidai de lui griller la priorité, peu désireuse de l'entendre.

- Dites, le jeune maître Seymour est bien ici ?demandai-je le plus naturellement du monde.

C'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé pour me distraire. Demander des nouvelles de Seymour. Et plus exactement, savoir ce qu'il était à cet époque. S'il était déjà fou à lier ou s'il avait encore un minimum de lucidité. Cela dit, j'en doutais.

Mais ma question ne sembla pas bien placée pour mon interlocuteur, qui m'adressa un regard des plus noir.

- Les affaires du maître ne vous regardent pas, siffla-t-il, venimeux.

Au moins, comme ça, on se détestait tous les deux. Je fus néanmoins étonnée de l'agressivité de ses propos. Ma question n'était pourtant pas menaçante. Et je fus encore plus surprise quoi que pas mécontente lorsqu'il tourna les talons. Je ne lui avais peut être pas cassé les dents comme prévu, mais au moins, je l'avais éloigné de moi. Mieux valait pour lui.

C'est donc l'air plutôt léger que je repris ma balade à travers les rues. Je ne m'inquiétais même pas de savoir l'heure qu'il était. Je savais juste que la fraîcheur de l'extérieur me faisait du bien. Elle me détendait plus que je l'aurais pensé. Un sourire aux lèvres, je bifurquai donc joyeusement vers un chemin en hauteur qui me fit penser à un tronc brisé, un peu comme celui menant vers l'Au Delà. Ce que je n'avais en revanche pas prévu, c'est que mon super chemin était vraiment brisé. Au bout. Et rêveuse comme je l'étais en ce moment, trop occupée à conserver ma bonne humeur fragile, je ne m'en rendis compte que trop tard. Lorsque je me sentais tomber dans le vide. Et vu la distance non négligeable entre mon chemin et le sol, la chute risquait d'être rude. Impuissante, je me sentis plonger en avant. J'agitai un instant mes bras dans l'espoir de me rattraper, lâchant même un glapissement. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je sentis une poigne ferme enserrer mon poignée tremblant, me retenant en équilibre au dessus du vide.

- Doucement, me lança une voix masculine.

Une voix douce. Mais une voix que je jurais avoir déjà entendu, bien que le timbre me paresse moins adulte.

Avant que je ne puisse me poser d'autres questions, je me sentis tirer vers le haut, jusqu'à pouvoir agripper le bord de la route casser. Me hissant avec difficulté, je me tortillai de manière peu gracieuse jusqu'à être enfin hors de danger.

- Va falloir installer des panneaux ou je sais pas, grommelai-je en me passant une main sur le visage.

- Oui, ce serait peut être judicieux, avoua mon sauveur, visiblement en face de moi.

Et sans doute un peu au dessus, vu que j'étais accroupie. Mon cœur de nouveau en état de marche, je décidais de me lever, et en même temps d'observer la personne m'ayant tiré du vide. Et ce que je vis me cloua sur place. J'avais peut être un don pour attirer les personnes que je cherchais. Sauf que tout bien réfléchit, celle ci, je m'en serais volontiers passé. Mes yeux n'arrivaient d'ailleurs pas à se dévisser de ce qu'ils voyaient. Il aurait été stupide que je nie la cruelle beauté de son visage, ou la douceur presque incroyable de son sourire. Ses cheveux bleus plus que rebelles flottaient autour de sa peau porcelaine, bercé par la brise légère. Ses yeux félins entièrement portés sur moi semblaient littéralement me percer, sans agressivité. Et cette musculature fine déjà développée pour laquelle certaines se seraient damnées. Seymour. Qui malgré l'âge qu'il devait avoir faisait ma taille.

- Qui es tu ?me demanda-t-il finalement, me voyant sur pied.

Sa voix me semblait presque rassurée. Ce que je crus impossible de la part de Seymour. Même dix ans plus jeune. Malgré cela, il ne me faisait pas vraiment le même effet que la première fois que je l'avais vu. Ses paroles n'étaient pas aussi écrasantes. Rien qu'à ces quelques mots, elles semblaient plus sincères.

- Rikku, murmurai-je. Gardien.

Ce fut tout ce que je pus lâcher. La vérité était que je ne voulais pas lui parler. Je ne le pouvais pas. Il m'avait fait trop peur. Il nous avait fait trop de mal. Je le détestais. Pas comme Tromell, mais je n'en étais pas loin. J'aurais peut être préféré tomber et me faire mal, plutôt qu'il me rattrape.

- Enchanté, me répondit-il en me tendant une main. Je suis Seymour. Mais ça tu dois le savoir. Tout le monde sait qui je suis. Même avant moi.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Ce n'était pas notre Seymour. Cela ne pouvait pas être notre Seymour. Jamais il n'aurait parler de lui avec un air aussi peiné. Pourtant, une certaine douleur se lisait sur ses traits, alors qu'il reposait sa main, voyant que je ne la saisissais pas. J'en étais bien incapable. A ma grande surprise, pas juste parce que c'était lui. Mais aussi parce qu'il ne me semblait pas être lui. J'étais intriguée.

- Tu es gardien de l'Invokeur qui vient d'arriver, n'est ce pas ?tenta-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

- Oui, grinçai-je, sourcils froncés.

- Tu es bien curieuse, lâcha-t-il.

Sa réponse me surpris un peu plus. Je ne voyais pas en quoi j'étais curieuse. C'était plutôt lui, l'étrange, dans cette histoire.

- Pourquoi ?lui demandai-je ne me détendant un peu.

Il ne ma paraissait pas vraiment dangereux. Malgré le fait qu'il soit Seymour, il ne me semblait pas dangereux. Peut être avais-je tort, mais je relâchai mon expression crispée de défense. Après tout, maintenant que j'étais tombée sur lui, autant savoir ce qu'il était.

- Et bien, me répliqua le jeune homme. Quand je tends la main à une fille, ce qui est déjà rare, d'habitude, soit elle n'ose pas la prendre et manque de fondre, soit elle me sourit bêtement en la frôlant. Mais toi, tu n'as rien fait.

- Et bien conclus en que je ne suis pas une fille comme les autres, répliquai-je, mon audace reprenant le dessus.

Ma réplique sembla l'amusé, et un sourire plus large encore se dessina sur ses lèvres. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, j'eus un mouvement de recul. J'avais pris le risque de lui répondre et j'en étais consciente. Et je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'en débarrasser maintenant même si il devenait menaçant. Cela aurait bousculé d'un peu trop près le futur. Mais je n'aimais pas du tout la manière dont Seymour me regardait. Pas du tout. Même si ce n'était pas agressif ou même vicieux, c'était autre chose. Autre chose que j'aimais encore moins. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi.

- Alors dis moi, toi qui n'es pas comme tout le monde, reprit Seymour, sans se formaliser de mon brusque changement. Cela te plairait il que je te reconduise à la grande place ?


	11. Chapter 11

**Tisiphone-Edge: Auron et Rikku, je les aime tellement dans le jeu. La relation est un peu conflictuelle, mais bon x). Et un gros merci pour les compliments, j'en rougirais !Je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Et pour les lunettes et la cicatrice, je saaaaaaaaaais, mais je l'aime trop avec. Je crois que je suis la seule à aimer les méchants x). Enfin, j'espère que tu vas pas lui faire trop de mal, j'en ai encore besoin. A la prochaine !**

**Chl007: Oui, les ennuis s'annoncent ! Merci de ta review en tout cas, et touchés pas à Seymour, il m'est utile ;). Je sais que tout le monde veut le tuer, mais attendez un peu !**

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, j'avais dit oui. Oui. Un simple oui. Comme si moi, je pouvais être simple. Et j'avais dit à cet homme, ou à ce qui allait devenir un homme, oui. Alors je marchais, lui à mes côtés, à une distance des plus descentes. Je regardais les larges maisons, comme pour ne pas le voir lui. Parce que je le détestais, autant qu'il m'intriguait. Mes bottes piétinaient nerveusement les pavés, arrachés par endroit. Je ne savais pas si je devais sourire ou rester murée dans la mauvaise humeur. La vérité était là. Je ne savais pas comment agir devant lui. Parce qu'il ne m'avait pas l'air comme après. Il ne semblait pas mielleux et manipulateur comme il l'avait été au moment de demander sa main à Yuna. Il n'avait pas l'air dangereux. La différence était là. Peut être que cela était dû au fait qu'il était un gamin. Chose que j'aurais au bien des difficultés à deviner si je ne l'avais pas su, car au physique, il avait tout l'air d'avoir mon âge. Et c'était étrange.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps je m'étais absentée. Et si j'avais été longue, ce que j'allais dire à Braska et aux autres. Mon oncle allait sûrement sourire, comme toujours, Jecht allait soit me frapper l'épaule en beuglant crevette, soit m'enlacer en beuglant crevette. Et Auron. Auron allait me gratifier du regard le plus froid de toute l'histoire de l'humanité, dont lui seul avait le secret. Tout ça parce que j'avais traîner un peu, et que je me faisais ramener par le futur maître. Heureusement qu'il ne savait pas encore ce que Seymour allait devenir. Sinon, je ne donnais ni cher de sa vie, ni cher de la mienne. Et je n'avais pas envie de tutoyer son épée.

- Tu as l'air pensive.

Douce. Oui, sa voix était douce. Jamais je n'aurais cru le penser un jour. Et jamais je n'aurais penser qu'il me demande une telle chose. Ça lui faisait quoi que je sois pensive ? Je n'allais pas lui dire que je pensais à ce qu'Auron allait me faire si il se souvenait de ce qu'il allait devenir. Un peu de bon sens. Quoique, peut être qu'après ça, il me lâcherait. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il me lâche maintenant. Sans lui, je n'allais pas être capable de rentrer jusqu'à l'auberge. J'étais dans une belle situation moi encore.

- Oui, et alors ?finis-je par lâcher, sans même le regarder.

Pour la politesse, je reverrais. Je me sentais nerveuse, alors mon ton se faisait naturellement agressif. Je priais pour que Seymour ne le perçoive pas, sinon j'étais cuite et recuite. Parler comme ça à un futur maître. Ce n'était peut être pas pire que de le tuer, mais bon. Cependant, ma réponse le fit sourire. Il avait l'air amusé parce que je venais de lui cracher.

- Et tu n'as pas l'air très calme, soupira-t-il.

Ah ben là non, je n'étais pas calme du tout. C'était visible à ce point ?

- C'est moi qui te mets mal à l'aise ?demanda-t-il avant que je n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Je me sentis violemment rougir. Pas de la même manière que quand je voyais Auron. De manière plus brusque, plus sèche. Bien moins agréable. Oui, cet homme me mettait mal à l'aise. Parce que je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'il soit comme ça. Je le savais juste cruel. Chose qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être en ce moment. Son regard était peut être rempli d'une maturité certaine, il n'y avait sur son visage qu'une innocence caractéristique de l'enfance. Et je ne savais pas comment réagir.

Seymour m'adressa un sourire pour lequel certaines femmes se seraient entre tuer. Joignant ses mains, il ralentit le pas. Je fronçai les sourcils face à sa concentration un peu inquiétante. Qu'allait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il déjà faire ? Prudente, je reculai de quelques pas, je jaugeant d'un regard inquiet. Cela ne fit que renforcer son sourire lorsqu'il daigna enfin m'approcher. La main crispée sur le manche de ma griffe, je sentis un frisson me glacer. Si il me faisait du mal, je le tuais. Au diable le futur.

Mais le jeune homme n'en fit rien. Au lieu de cela, il détacha ses mains, et fit naître une poignée de glace piler au dessus de mes cheveux. Les yeux écarquillés, je le regardais sans comprendre, alors que l'eau gelée coulait le long de mon coup. J'étais ahurie. Il nous faisait quoi là ? Hésitante, j'essuyai sans le quitter les yeux la glace que j'avais sur le dessus du crâne, alors qu'il commençait à rire. J'avais oublié que ce diable était doué de magie. Et qu'il avait trouvé un jouet pour s'en servir. Il ré exécuta l'opération, voyant que je ne réagissais pas vraiment. Et je me retrouvais donc gelée assez rapidement. Je ressemblais à un esquimau.

- Mais...balbutiai-je en m'essuyant la tête.

Seymour ne me répondit pas. Il rigolait. Tout simplement. Parce qu'il venait de me couvrir les cheveux de glace. Et accessoirement de me tremper. Et il trouvait ça amusant.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, je sentis un sourire s'étirer sur mes lèvres, alors que je ramassais les derniers morceaux de glace. Un sourire léger, mais pas forcé. Puis je lui jetai à mon tour un morceau de glace à moitié fondue, ce qui le cloua sur place, les yeux ronds. Vengeance. A moi de rire maintenant. Un autre sourire. Et je lâchai un rire nerveux. Suivit d'un rire sincère. Le jeune homme en face de moi sourit lui aussi, et se remit à avancer, l'air satisfait. Je devais reconnaître qu'il n'était pas comme après. Il n'avait pas utilisé sa magie pour me tuer. Il l'avait utilisé pour me faire rire. Chose des plus étonnantes. Et d'une certaine manière, je trouvais cela adorable. J'avais perdu l'habitude qu'on se souci de moi à ce point. Surtout venant de la part de cet homme là. Mon animosité envers lui faiblit. D'un côté, c'était un enfant. D'un autre, c'était Seymour.

- Tu es bien plus agréable quand tu souris, me confia ce dernier.

Il n'avait pas dit jolie. Et curieusement, je l'en remerciais. Il n'avait pas touché la corde sensible. A croire que ce petit bout de maître était plus doué avec les femmes que ce cher Auron, gardien légendaire de plus de vingt ans. On aura tout vu. Mais le compliment de Seymour me laissa un peu bizarre. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais répondre, sans oublier à qui je parlais.

- Merci du compliment, lâchai-je alors, plus détendue.

Ma réponse lui plut, vu qu'il hocha la tête sans perdre son sourire enfantin. En fait, je le préférais à cet âge. Il n'avait pas l'air cruel, ni ce sourire qui vous laisse un frisson jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Il ne faisait pas peur. Il était juste ce qu'il devait être. Un enfant perdu dans la luxure de son palais. Évadé au fil de ces rues. Juste pour fuir. Un peu comme moi.

- Alors dis moi, ça fait quoi d'être gardien ?

Sa question me surpris. Je ne pensais à vrai dire pas qu'il s'intéresserait à ma vie. Elle n'était pas des plus fascinantes, à mes yeux. Au loin, la place principale devenait visible. Sans quitter des yeux la route, je pris néanmoins la décision de lui répondre.

- C'est particulier, chuchotai-je. Mais ce n'est pas désagréable. On se sent protégé. Autant que l'on doit protéger.

Oui, je le sentais un peu comme ça. Même si pour moi, être gardien c'était avant tout m'exposer au foudre de l'homme que j'aimais. Et je n'aurais cédé cette place pour rien au monde.

- Et d'être futur maître alors ?lui demandai-je en retour, souriante.

Oui, à présent je lui souriais. Et je me maudissais d'être si peu méfiante. Mais je voulais savoir ce que lui ressentait. Peut être que plus tard, cela m'aiderait à mieux le comprendre.

- C'est étrange, lâcha-t-il, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres. C'est assez désagréable en fait. Je ne suis pas libre de mes mouvements, et c'est...inhumain. Être enfermé comme je le suis dans des manières et une luxure malsaine. Ma cage dorée me pèse.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse penser ça. Tellement de gens seraient près à vendre leurs parents pour être à sa place. Et lui il ne la voulait plus. Je pouvais le comprendre. La liberté est quelque chose de précieux. Moi, jamais je n'aurais pu me résoudre à la lâcher. Mais lui. Ces mots me laissèrent sans voix. Surtout sortis de la bouche d'un homme que je savais encore enfant. Il avait l'air blessé. Et je ne voulais pas lui répondre pour cette raison. Je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Seymour ou pas, je n'étais pas cruelle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, chuchota-t-il pour clore le sujet.

Il ne voulait apparemment plus en parler. Et je le comprenais. Jamais je n'aurais cru d'ailleurs qu'un jour, moi, Rikku, je pourrais comprendre le maître de Spira Seymour Guado. Alors que j'allais le tuer dans dix ans. Pourquoi je ne faisais que parler aux gens qui allaient mourir ? J'étais maudite ou quoi ?

- Que dirais-tu de rester ce soir ?

Question curieuse de sa part. Je ne m'y attendais pas non plus. Lui avait le don de me surprendre.

- En quel honneur ?m'étonnai-je, alors que nous arrivions devant le palais.

Seymour marqua une halte devant les portes de son lieu de vie. Pour lui, sa prison. Il ne souhaitait visiblement pas y rentrer tout de suite. Notre conversation n'était à ses yeux pas terminer.

- Pour notre bal annuel, m'expliqua-t-il. Et on va dire que je n'ai pas de fréquentation qui en vaille la peine la bas. Ni de cavalière digne de ce nom. Elles sont toutes si arrogantes, et les Guados ne sont pas à mon goût. Surtout ces Guados, à se prendre pour le gratin de la ville.

Souhaitait-il vraiment ce que je venais d'entendre ? Je secouai la tête, plus pour me convaincre que je ne rêvais pas. Je ne savais pas vraiment si je devais le croire. Il se moquait de moi. Il ne pouvais pas me demander ça. Je me sentais comme frapper. Je rougissais. Je le sentais à mes joues bouillantes.

- Mais enfin...je...je ne peux pas !m'exclamai-je en reculant. Tu es beaucoup plus jeune que moi et enfin je...je...

- En es tu vraiment obligée ?me demanda aussitôt Seymour.

Oui. Je devais partir. Je voulais partir. Le mal être et la gêne que je ressentais en la présence du jeune maître se firent écrasants. Je sentis mes mains trembler. Je voulais rejoindre les autres. Il n'avait pas le droit de me demander ça. Pas à moi. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi il me demandait ça. Il ne me connaissait pas. Et il était jeune. Trop jeune pour une fille de dix sept ans.

- Tu es trop jeune Seymour, murmurai-je, me tordant les doigts. Tu ne dois pas avoir plus de douze ans !

- J'en ai treize, rectifia mon interlocuteur, toujours planté devant ses portes.

Il était jeune. Mais si je n'avais pas su qu'il était enfant, jamais je n'aurais pu le deviner seule. Il avait l'air d'un homme. Presque d'un adulte. Il parlait comme tel. Malgré sa voix encore assez claire. Sa carrure, son physique, sa manière de résonner. Je devais admettre qu'il n'était pas si jeune que ça. Malgré le peu d'années qu'il avait.

- Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait que j'en parle aux autres, et je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils acceptent de s'attarder.

Je n'arrivais moi même pas à croire que j'avais répondu ça. Une fois de plus, j'avais dit oui. Le jeune homme en face de moi souriait encore plus. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait poussé à esquisser un bref hochement de tête et un sourire timide. Et encore moins pourquoi j'avais dit ça. Peut être son air confiant. Ou les quelques mots échangés.

- Je peux les persuader si tu le souhaites, lança Seymour d'un air détaché. Je suis un futur maître de Spira.

En revanche, sa réponse ne me plaisait pas. La pointe d'arrogance y figurant me fit un instant reconnaître le Seymour que je connaissais. Le Seymour qui me faisait peur. Et le problème était que si il venait à tenter une manœuvre de persuasion, cela ne marcherait pas. Au mieux, il tomberait sur Braska, qui lui sourirait. Au pire, il tomberait sur Auron, qui lui casserait les dents sans autre forme de procès, si jamais il essayait de nous retarder.

- Non, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'essaye d'abord, répondis-je alors, nerveuse.

- A ce soir alors.

La confiance dans ses propos me laissa sans voix, alors qu'il franchissait enfin les portes de son palais.

ooo

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. A un tel point que, arrivée à l'auberge, je m'étais jetée sur mon lit. Littéralement. Ce que je n'avais en revanche pas prévue, c'est que Jecht serait couché sur ce lit. Et que donc, je me suis jetée sur Jecht, que j'ai copieusement écrasé. Ce qui a fait exploser de rire Braska, alors qu'il lisait, assis dans un coin. Même Auron a relevé les yeux.

- Mais t'es folle crevette !s'était exclamé le barbu en me propulsant automatiquement au sol.

La chut me fit mal, mais je n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça. Me massant le genou, je m'assis en tailleur sur le tapis, pensive. Je ne savais pas comment leur demander ça. Ou alors, je ne leur demandais pas, et nous filions directement vers la plaine foudroyée. C'était pas si mal comme plan, ça.

Mon regard croisa celui d'Auron, et je me sentis aussitôt flamber. De manière cependant assez douce. Pas comme avec Seymour.

- Jusqu'à quand restons nous ?me hasardai-je finalement, nerveuse.

Braska prit une grande inspiration et ferma son livre.

- Le maître de Guadosalam tient à notre présence ce soir, me dit-il calmement. Pour je ne sais quelle réception. Donc nous y sommes jusqu'à demain.

Je vis Auron soupirer. Évidemment, retarder le départ ne pouvait que lui déplaire. Moi, je ne savais pas si cela me plaisait ou non. Jusqu'à ce que je me fige sur place. Braska et ses gardiens étaient conviés ce soir. Et Seymour m'avait demandé d'y venir. Cela expliquait en quelque sorte son air des plus confiant lorsqu'il me l'avait demandé. Il était au courant. Il avait tout prévu, ce chameau.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tisiphone -Edge: Mille mercis tout gentils pour ta review :3. Et vive les cougars x). Enfin, il est vrai que je ne pouvais pas faire petit Seymour trop vieux. Sinon, bonjour les dégâts. Enfin, voilà enfin cette fameuse soirée. Que personne ne me tue x). **

**Chl007: Lâche Seymour ! "la secoue jusqu'à épuisement". Ne l'abîme pas ! Pas encore ! Merci bien x). Et oui, Jecht a des réactions très différentes. Toujours. Et merci beaucoup pour cette adorable review :). Et puis, t'es pénible de deviner ce qu'il va se passer...Non mais...x).**

**En tout cas, je crois que cette histoire de chameau a inspiré tout le monde x).**

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

J'étais mal à l'aise. Affreusement mal à l'aise. Les doigts crispés sur le tissu fluide de ma robe crème, je ne savais absolument pas comment me tenir. J'avais l'impression très désagréable de ressembler à une meringue trop cuite. Pourtant, je m'étais épargnée le luxe du jupon, ce qui me rendait encore plus différente et donc remarquable. Je ne savais pas vraiment si j'avais bien fait d'accepter l'idée de m'habiller autrement pour cette fameuse soirée. Et cette robe, dont j'ignorais l'origine, étalée sur moi, me faisait presque rougir. Je me sentais mise à nue dans ce fin morceau de tissu. Beaucoup trop fin, à mon goût. Bien que je ne fus pas de ces personnes à refouler les vêtements trop courts, les tenues de soirée largement décolletées me déplaisaient. Certes, je n'étais pas la seule dans cette situation, mais quand même.

J'attendais donc devant le palais, recroquevillée autant que possible derrière Jecht, qui lui n'avait fait aucun effort vestimentaire. Je me sentais bien seule. En plus, c'était eux qui m'avaient poussé à enfiler cette robe. Eux et eux seuls. Et pourtant, eux n'avaient pas changé de vêtements, ils se contentaient d'être un peu plus calmes que d'ordinaire. Enfin, surtout Jecht. Braska, lui, souriait toujours, mais de manière plus crispée. Il n'avait pas l'air de terriblement apprécier l'invitation. Et Auron, muré dans son légendaire air de glace. De temps à autre, son regard impatient se posait sur moi. Le scrutant en faisant mine de tripoter mes cheveux blonds, je voyais ses yeux glisser le long de ma silhouette pour se perdre sur le sol. Il était une fois de plus en train d'inspecter les plis de ma robe, qu'il devait commencé à connaître. Pourtant, cette insistance discrète ne me déplaisait pas. Au contraire, je me sentais comme femme d'être regardée par un homme dans une telle tenue. Et au delà de la fierté féminine, il y avait lui qui me regardait moi. Je me sentais bien, couvée de son regard froid. Et je me retenais de rire, rougissant derrière mes mèches rebelles. Mes cheveux toujours attachés étaient tout ce qu'il me restait du gardien Rikku. Là, je ressemblais plus à une poupée de cire qu'à autre chose. Une fille lovée dans la luxure insultante de ce palais. Et je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Surtout que je n'allais pas vraiment retrouver n'importe qui. Je ne savais d'ailleurs toujours pas si je devais m'y résoudre ou non. Après tout, mon animosité envers lui n'était dû qu'à ce qu'il deviendrait, mais pas à ce qu'il était maintenant. Là, il avait plus l'air d'un enfant perdu dans une adolescence arrivée bien trop tôt. Il n'avait même pas l'air d'un enfant. Alors qu'il en avait l'âge. Mais physiquement comme moralement, il n'était rien d'un bambin. Je le sentais blessé. Et j'en avais pitié. Chose qui n'était pas terrible du tout. Parce qu'il restait mon ennemi. Il devait resté mon ennemi. Comme tous les autres, il était quelqu'un à qui je n'avais pas le droit de m'attacher d'une quelconque manière.

- Crevette, tu rêves ?

Un brin Jecht. Un brin.

- Non, pas du tout, je m'impatiente juste, répliquai-je en me passant une main sur le visage.

Au même instant, l'homme que je haïssais le plus en ce monde fit irruption devant nous, nous gratifiant d'un sourire immonde à faire vomir. Tromell nous fit un signe de main bien trop brusque pour être gracieux, et nous invita enfin à entrer. Enfin, si le enfin était à sa place. Parce que, tout bien réfléchit, je n'étais pas pressée. La porte était belle à admirer. Pourtant, je me retrouvais en quelques secondes enveloppée de musique douce et enivrante, d'odeur de parfum et de maquillage, de nourriture délicate. Des visages surpris et mesquins se tournaient vers nous, tirant à notre passage un sourire hypocrite, pour glousser entre eux suite à cela. D'énormes robes, des tenues habillées, un éclairage bien trop fort. Des compliments qui sonnaient faux, des airs outrés. Je détestais ce milieu. La royauté, la noblesse. Le pouvoir entraînait à sa suite bien trop de gens tous plus vicieux les uns que les autres. Et je n'étais que trop peu amatrice de railleries et faux semblants pour me laisser tenter par ce genre de chose.

A mes côtés, Jecht tournait sans cesse la tête face aux jolis minois qui passaient autour de nous. Il semblait se plaire ici. Les hommes. Tous les mêmes. Un peu de maquillage, un joli minois et une paire de tresse et ils perdent la tête. Tout ça pour des idiotes enrobées de rubans et peinturlurées comme pas deux. Qui n'avaient elles d'yeux que pour le pouvoir. A savoir, Seymour. Le bougre n'étant pas auprès de son fan club, je ne pus m'empêcher de le chercher d'un rapide regard. J'allais me faire tuer si il m'invitait à danser devant tout le monde. Réellement. Et je n'avais aucune envie de m'attirer les foudres de cette bande de garces.

- Ah, tu es là !

La voix que je cherchais à fuir en me faufilant au travers des jupons m'appela, me stoppant de surprise. Je déglutis lentement, me passai une main dans les cheveux avant de me retourner. Je n'étais pas parvenue à me départir de mon air peu agréable, et finalement, ça n'était pas plus mal. Je pense que les autres femmes présentes dans l'assemblée seraient mortes d'avoir Seymour aussi proche d'elles. Il était à à peine un pas de moi, et après mûres observations, je finis par réaliser qu'il était au final à peine plus grand que moi. Pas mal pour un gamin de treize ans. Souriant, il inclina la tête, faute d'espace pour me faire une véritable révérence.

- Puis-je t'inviter à ouvrir le bal ?me demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu savais que je viendrais ?attaquai-je sans même faire attention à la main qu'il me tendait.

D'une certaine manière, j'étais furieuse contre l'assurance insolente qu'il arborait. Et d'un autre côté, j'étais furieuse après moi même de croiser les bras comme une collégienne courroucée pour une histoire stupide.

- On va dire qu'il était plus amusant de te le demander à l'avance, m'expliqua calmement le jeune homme. Et au moins, j'étais sûr d'avoir la priorité.

Je le toisai. Ainsi, c'était par pur intérêt qu'il m'avait demandé à l'avance de rester. Lui qui ne me connaissait pas vraiment. Je lâchai un soupir. Il était mignon à sa manière, le diable.

- D'accord, t'as gagné, grognai-je en attrapant sa main.

M'avouer vaincu me valut un sourire triomphant pour lequel certaine ce serait damnée. Moi, cela m'évitait surtout de me faire remarquer pour des broutilles. Entre plan drague ou côté pratique, tout le monde y trouve son compte.

Seymour m'entraîna un peu plus loin, et le voyant enfin faire surface, la population grouillant s'écarta violemment. Il ne resta bientôt plus que nous deux. Moi qui voulais évité de me faire remarquer, jalouser, tuer, et tout ce qu'on veut, ben c'était plus que raté. Nous étions soudainement le centre de toutes attentions. Ne baissant pas la tête pour autant, je pus voir au travers des regards mauvais qu'on me lançait, un Jecht souriant. Il me lança un regard admiratif, m'encourageant d'un pousse levé. Je ne pus que sourire, et lâcher un léger rire, au quel le brun répondu par un hochement de tête moqueur. A ses côtés, je vis Braska hausser les sourcils, étonné, mais pas mécontent pour autant. J'étais heureuse qu'il soit là. Surtout Jecht. Sa présence réconfortante et joyeuse me vidait la tête. Mais Auron me la re remplit aussitôt. Il avait l'air tellement glacial et agacé que je crus qu'il allait me sauter dessus pour m'arracher la tête. Sa réaction violente me fit brusquement rougir, et je reportais toute mon attention sur Seymour. Ce dernier était beaucoup plus serein que moi. Il posa une main pas hésitante du tout sur ma hanche, et m'adressa un sourire absolument radieux. Nerveuse, les mains sur ses épaules, je ne pus retenir une fois de plus un rire. Je ne pouvais pas lui enlever une chose. Il était adorable dans son genre. Je n'avais pas le droit de le voir cruel, vicieux, et manipulateur comme il le serait plus tard. Non, là, il n'était qu'adorable, maladroit en se donnant des airs sûr de lui. Et chaleureux. Je me surpris à penser que sa présence était presque comparable à celle de Jecht. Il me mettait à l'aise, pour une fois. Je n'étais pas gênée de le regarder dans les yeux, ou de sentir ma robe se plisser au fur et à mesure que nous dansions. Je n'entendais même plus ces rires sur un quelconque faut pas de ma part. J'étais portée autant par moi que par lui. Je souriais. Et si je ne l'avais pas su, il n'aurait en rien été un gamin à mes yeux.

La musique finit par s'arrêter, enchaînant doucement sur une autre. La plupart des autres invités se dispersèrent dans l'immense salle pour y danser, tandis que moi et Seymour stoppions notre valse. Je me sentais respirer bruyamment, épuisée par ses simples pas. Plus sur le plan émotionnel que physique, en vérité. Le jeune homme en face de moi put enfin s'incliner, alors que je sentais peser de nouveau sur moi les regards désagréables des autres femmes.

- Tu es magnifique dans cette robe, me glissa-t-il, se fichant de ma concurrence.

- Merci, souris-je en rigolant à moitié.

La situation était amusante. Mais pas vraiment réjouissante. Parce que je n'avais pas le droit de m'attacher à lui. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait à faire. J'étais un peu coincée entre moi et ce que j'avais à faire.

Quelqu'un me frôla, me faisant sursauter. Et coupant visiblement dans son élan un Seymour tout joyeux de m'annoncer quelque chose. Je reconnus sans aucune peine le large manteau rouge du « gêneur », et mon cœur manqua de lâcher, loupant un peu trop de battements à mon goût. Seymour toisa le nouveau venu sans animosité, et Auron lui renvoya un regard glacial. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qu'il nous faisait lui, depuis le début de cette soirée. Il ignora Seymour par la suite, et me lança un regard presque agressif. Je me sentis un instant toute petite.

- Permettez que je vous l'emprunte, lâcha Auron à un Seymour visiblement bien surpris.

Ce dernier balbutia quelques mots, et Auron me saisit la main sans grande délicatesse avant que je n'ai pus faire le moindre mouvement. Ce geste, bien que brusque, fit monter ma température corporelle de quelques degrés. Je ne comprenais pas tout à fait ce qu'il faisait, jusqu'à ce que je m retrouve planter au milieu de la pièce, sa main sur ma hanche. Plantant mon regard dans le sien, je haussai les sourcils alors que je me sentais peu à peu entraîner. Sa réaction avait été plus qu'inattendue. Mais jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il m'enlève de la sorte juste pour me faire danser. La sensation était différente qu'il y quelques minutes. Bien plus forte qu'avec Seymour. Mon cœur menaçait de déchirer mes côtes, tant il battait au fil de mes mouvements assurés. Nous étions en cet instant comme accordés. Pour la première fois. Pourtant, je me retenais de sourire. Rouge comme jamais, je n'en étais plus capable. Lui ne me regardait même pas. Ou alors pas directement. Caché derrière ses lunettes, j'aurais pu le croire indifférent à ce que nous faisions. Mais quelqu'un d'indifférent ne se serait jamais rué sur moi de la sorte. Nous gestes étaient brusques, mais pas disgracieux. Au contraire, ils mêlaient rages et beauté de manière troublante. Plus mes s'égaraient le long de ses larges épaules, plus mon regard se perdait dans les verres de ses lunettes, plus je me sentais vivre. Et mourir. C'était curieux. Nous étions trop proches pour ma raison. Mais pour moi toute entière, nous étions trop loin. Je voulais plus. J'aurais voulu le serrer contre moi et m'y laisser glisser. Mais je ne le pouvais pas. Il ne me le permettait pas. Me faisant tourner, me rattrapant, il me regardait juste user de souplesse pour suivre ses mouvements habiles. Un instant, il me lâcha presque, me laissant tomber sur son bras, penché en avant.

- Alors, comment trouves tu le futur maître ?me demanda-t-il en me toisant, sans me relever.

Dans sa voix pointait quelque chose de curieux.

- Il est charmant, je dois le reconnaître, répliquai-je en forçant pour qu'il daigne me relever.

La remontée fut un peu trop brusque, et je me retrouvais collée à lui, son bras coincé dans le creux de mon dos. Nos visages étaient si proches que je sentais son souffle lécher ma joue, provoquant en moi une bouffée de chaleur impressionnante. Son expression changea radicalement, et il lâcha un rire nerveux.

- Juste charmant ?me demanda-t-il sans bouger. Alors que toutes les femmes de cette assemblée t'ont déjà tué cents fois pour avoir ta place ?

- Il est un peu jeune à mon goût, marmonnai-je, luttant contre ma conscience me hurlant de bouger.

Ce n'était pas vraiment suspect, d'être arrêtés comme nous l'étions, en pleine danse, collés l'un à l'autre. Et je sentais les regards lourds percer mon dos de toute part. Auron s'en rendit compte, et me repoussa, moins violemment que je m'y attendais. Sans rien dire de plus, il me lâcha, inclina brièvement la tête, et disparut dans la foule, ma plantant là. Rouge, je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Gratiné le bougre. Je ne l'avais toujours pas cerné, et ses réactions étranges commençaient à m'éprouver.

Tremblante, je regardais les danseurs tourner autour de moi, consciente que je gênais leur avancé. Lâchant un soupir, je m'écartais peu à peu de la scène, pour me réfugier dans un coin que je pensais calme. L'extérieur. J'étais sortie. J'avais besoin d'air.

ooo

Dehors, le vent soufflait de manière agréable et fraîche, voletant dans mes mèches blondes. Léchant mon coup à leur guise, les bourrasques nocturnes me firent sourire de quiétude. A peine avais-je franchis la porte que je me sentais mieux. L'atmosphère intérieur me pesait réellement, je m'en rendais bien compte. Surtout suite à l'incident avec Auron. Jaugeant une pierre un peu plus loin, presque perdue au dessus du vide, je m'y laissais tomber. Sous mes pieds, le palais semblait s'étendre. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment rendu compte de ces différents étages, mais cette vue sur l'extérieur me faisait du bien. Elle m'apaisait. Je me sentais oppressée, à l'intérieur de cette ville. Ville que je détestais toujours autant.

- Toi aussi tu as besoin d'air.

Une ombre se laissa choir à côté de moi, me faisant sursauter. Un frisson me parcourut froidement l'échine au moment où les cheveux bleus de Seymour frôlèrent mon épaule. Mais sa proximité n'étais pas désagréable. Même en ce moment où j'aurais eu besoin de solitude. Il tourna la tête vers le ciel. J'avais peur qu'il évoque les mauvaises manières d'Auron. J'avais peur de ce qu'il pouvait dire, tout simplement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parle.

Lentement, il passa un bras autour de mes épaules, et tendit un bras vers le ciel. Silencieuse, je me laissais faire, frissonnant déjà du froid me mordant la peau. Les constellations, représentatives des chimères, souriaient depuis le ciel, étendant leur majesté au reste du monde. Je les voyais toutes. Je les reconnaissais toute.

- Ixion. J'ai toujours aimé cette chimère.

La voix de Seymour était douce. Plus douce encore que les dernières fois. Elle était sereine et calme, faisant monter en moi une vague de plénitude. Je sentis sa main serrée un peu plus sa prise sur mon bras, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je me collais contre lui. Il était tout simplement bouillant, et la chaleur ne me faisais que du bien, pour l'instant. Et d'une certaine manière, j'aimais ça. Je n'aurais jamais su expliquer clairement pourquoi j'aimais que Seymour me serre comme cela.

- Moi aussi. Je la trouve majestueuse, murmurai-je, pelotonnée. Par contre, je n'ai jamais affectionné Shiva. Peut être juste parce qu'elle est trop belle. Trop tout.

Seymour lâcha un soupir, et m'enserra la taille de son bras libre. Nous aurions pu avoir l'air d'un frère et d'une sœur se réconfortant, ainsi. Ou de deux amis peinés d'un chagrin mutuel. Mais en aucun cas de deux ennemis qui s'entre tueraient dans dix misérables années. Et pour la première fois, je regrettais notre futur. Je regrettais son futur. Parce que nous aurions pu être autre chose.

- Crois moi, tu n'as rien à lui envier, me rassura le jeune, les yeux toujours rivés vers le ciel.

Son compliment me fit plaisir. Oui, il m'avait dit plus jolie que Shiva. Mais je le sentais sincère. Alors cela ne me faisait pas le même effet. Qu'on me murmure ainsi que mon physique valait quelque chose. Même si la magie aurait été toute autre si cela avait été Auron. Je ne pouvais pas dire que je n'étais pas bien. Abandonnée à la lumière de la lune, je fixais l'immensité de la nuit sans vraiment le réalisé. Les étoiles éclairaient l'horizon, le rendant d'autant plus beau. Et cette chaleur humaine autour de moi me faisait sourire. J'aimais cela. Je me sentais bien. Et jamais je n'aurais cru dire un jour être bien en présence de Seymour.

- J'aime bien être dans tes bras comme ça, avouai-je enfin.

Je me surpris à ne pas rougir. J'avais dit ça de manière très naturelle. Comme si j'avais eu le droit de dire cela à un futur maître.

- Pourquoi ?me demanda le jeune homme, surpris.

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ? Parce que je me sentais bien, tout simplement. Parce que je me sentais différente.

- Parce que je me sens en quelque sorte femme d'être tenue par un homme, réfléchis-je à haute voix. Je me sens bien.

Seymour tourna vers moi un regard amusé. Il semblait croire à mes paroles, sans pour autant en comprendre le sens réel. Mais moi, je m'en fichais. Je lui avais dit, et cela s'arrêtait là. J'étais heureuse. Pour une fois, je n'avais pas l'impression atroce de faire quelque chose de mal. Par sur le coup.

- Je croyais que je n'étais qu'un gamin ?s'étonna faussement Seymour, souriant.

- T'es qu'un gamin, répliquai-je. Mais un gamin qui a l'air tellement plus vieux.

Puis je tournai les yeux de nouveau vers le ciel. Shiva me souriait. La Shiva que je n'avais jamais aimé. Que j'avais plutôt toujours craint. Que j'avais toujours jalousé. Comme Lulu ou Yuna. J'avais toujours voulu être comme ces femmes. Belle, sage et respectable. Quelqu'un à qui on voudrait ressembler plus tard. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que cela n'était pas possible. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne ce que voulait dire Rikku doit rester Rikku. J'étais moi. Pas quelqu'un d'autre. Et je devais plaire en tant que moi.

- Tu sais, on ne m'a jamais dit ça, me dit Seymour. Je suis un futur maître, alors bien sûr, les filles me courent après. Ce n'est pas compliqué dans mon cas d'en trouver une. Mais je n'aime pas ça, que l'on ne s'intéresse à moi que pour le pouvoir que j'ai.

Lui aussi, aurait dû être lui. Seymour, et pas le futur maître. Sauf qu'à se battre entre les deux, il avait finit par se perdre et sombrer dans la folie. Ce Seymour à me faisait tellement peur. Je n'avais eu aucun mal à le tuer. Cet être que j'avais toujours pensé inhumain.

- Pourtant, tes bras sont bien plus agréables que ton pouvoir, murmurai-je, pensive.

Oui, ce Seymour là était adorable. Ce Seymour là était comme moi. Simplement entrain de se battre avec lui même. Sauf que moi, je me battais avec moi dans une époque où je ne devais pas être moi.


	13. Chapter 13

**Tisiphone-Edge: Je crois que tu fais vraiment une fixation sur son âge, à ce pauvre Seymour x). Et par pitié, ne me jette pas de tomates pour ce chapitre qui risque de ne pas te plaire. Enfin, je te laisse voir par toi même !**

**Iris-kun: Faudra que je vois pour un chap vu par notre Auron. En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews :).**

**Christa77: Merci !**

**Chl007: C'est devenu une réplique culte, je crois x). Seymour le chameau. Enfin, laissons France Gall là où elle est, et pitié, pas de tomates pour ce chapitre !**

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

- Euh...Vous êtes sûr qu'on peut pas rester un ou deux jours de plus ?me hasardai-je, alors que les trois hommes autour de moi rassemblaient leurs affaires.

Braska me lança un regard désolé avant de hocher négativement la tête. Je sentis mes épaules s'affaisser. Me levant de mon lit, je me traînai mollement jusqu'au couloir. Je ne voulais pas y aller. Juste de voir mes compagnons organiser notre départ me donnait la nausée. Les plaines foudroyées. L'endroit dont j'avais le plus peur sur tout Spira. Un frisson d'horreur me parcourut l'échine. Mes mains tremblaient, posées sur mes hanches. Je tentais de me redonner contenance, mais rien n'y faisait. Cet endroit me terrifiait. Les éclairs grondant derrière nos pas, menaçant de nous changer en rôti à chaque pas, très peu pour moi. La foudre m'ayant frappée alors que j'étais jeune m'avais traumatisé à vie. Je ne voulais plus jamais y avoir à faire. La première fois, j'avais cru mourir. Me sentir sans cesse en danger, hurler, crier dans le vide alors que les autres avançaient. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire. Cette sensation atroce d'abandon face à ma peur ou cette peur elle même. J'avais déjà fait la moue rien qu'à l'idée de remettre les pieds à Guadosalam, mais là, j'en tremblais carrément des pieds aux cheveux. Ce n'était pas une peur passagère. C'était viscérale. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre. J'avais peur, point.

Je me souvenais les paroles désagréables d'Auron, lors du pèlerinage de Yuna. Sa menace si blessante de m'abandonner là. Comme si ma présence ne lui faisait rien. Comme si j'avais toujours été inexistante à ses yeux. Peut être était ce le cas. Dix ans plus tard, peut être serait-ce le cas. Mais au vu de l'incident de la veille, je ne pouvais pas en dire autant à cette époque. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il lui avait pris face à Seymour, mais il l'avait bien mouché en m'embarquant de force. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à l'air médusé que le jeune maître n'avait su retenir. Certes, je commençais à le voir différemment, mais pas au point de regretter qu'Auron m'ait enlevé de la sorte. J'avais trouvé cela beau. Et ces mouvements brusques au milieu de la grande salle, faisant tourner ma robe fluide autour de mes jambes, m'avaient paru presque magiques. Inoubliables. Son visage muré dans une expression nouvelle, entre l'amertume et la colère, mon sourire et mes sourcils haussés, mes regards fuyants, ses regards fuyants. Cela fit battre encore plus mon cœur. Mais cette fois ci, pas de peur.

Me sentant rougir, toujours plantée devant la porte de notre chambre, je me décidai à déserter les lieux. J'entendais toujours Jecht parler, même au bout du couloir, et ce ne fut qu'une fois les escaliers descendus que le silence gagna les lieux. Je sortis de l'auberge, et l'atmosphère si particulière de Guadosalam m'envahit immédiatement. Les lumière étaient juste allumées. Il devait être réellement tôt. Auron avait tenu à ce que nous nous levions bien vite pour être parti le plus rapidement possible. Chose qui ne m'étonnait pas du tout. Venant de lui. J'étouffai un bâillement. Toujours est il que je n'avais pas assez dormi. Vraiment pas assez. Ce qui ne m'aidait pas vraiment à me concentrer sur autre chose que sur ma peur. Ma peur dévorante de la foudre. Je crus sentir l'odeur désagréable de brûler qu'elle provoquait. Un frisson me glaça le dos, et je me frottai nerveusement les bras pour le faire disparaître.

Me forçant à sourire un peu, je me mis à marcher droit devant moi. Il faisait assez frai, et le vent semblait se lever. Comme si la foudre ne suffisait pas, tiens. Foutue météo toujours contre moi. Je suis une victime. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me dirigeais vers la place principale. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me retrouvais au milieu des quelques Guados assez matinaux pour sortir à une heure pareille, juste devant le grand palais. Cela ne fit que me rappeler un peu plus la soirée merveilleuse que j'avais passé. Oui, merveilleuse. Je pouvais la qualifier de merveilleuse. Un peu d'amour, un brin de miel. Une colère froide, amer. Et une danse autant brusque que belle. Je crus me sentir de nouveau envelopper de ma robe, fuyant la foule, perdue dans une musique délicate. Je fermai un instant les yeux pour admirer une nouvelle fois l'enfer que j'avais cru vivre. Alors qu'en vérité, je ne regrettais en rien d'avoir été la bas. On pouvait penser ce que l'on voulait, les deux hommes avec qui j'avais dansé durant cette soirée faisaient partis intégrante de ma vie. En bien comme en mal. Malgré leur différence énorme, leurs âges, leurs physiques, et les relations que j'entretenais avec eux. Ils faisaient partis de ma vie.

- Et bien, déjà debout ?

Quand on parle du loup. Tournant la tête, je tombai face à un Seymour m'imitant de manière caricaturale, bras croisés sur la poitrine, un sourire aux lèvres, en totale admiration de son propre palais. Je grognai un instant en voyant qu'il se moquait de moi, mais finis par sourire légèrement.

- Et oui, maître, le départ, c'est le départ, soupirai-je en baissant les yeux, amusée.

Je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir d'être lui. D'être ce Seymour fou à lié que nous allions tuer. Parce que je l'appréciais. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais fait pour l'apprécier. Mais à cette époque où je n'étais pas sensée être, cela me faisait du bien. De trouver quelqu'un qui me ressemble à peu près.

Me tournant vers lui, je lâchai un rire léger alors que son sourire s'élargissait. Sa moquerie m'arracha un rire. Il était attachant comme gamin. Son sourire se fit néanmoins plus triste au bout d'un moment. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je fronçai les sourcils. Passant une main dans ses cheveux bleus, le jeune homme commença à marcher lentement vers les rues, moi à sa suite. Il semblait presque blessé, soudainement. Il avait une capacité à changer d'humeur absolument impressionnante. Un vrai lunatique. Mais un lunatique attachant.

Nous marchions tout deux côte à côte sans rien dire, jusqu'à atteindre un jardin assez reculé de la ville. Il ressemblait à peu près à celui de la veille, moins au perché. Les arbres baignés d'ombre se soulevaient devant nous, d'un calme absolu malgré le vent. Plus sereine, je m'assis à même le sol pour profiter de la quiétude du lieu. Seymour avait beau être Seymour, il avait l'art et la manière de trouver les meilleurs coin pour se vider la tête. Il s'assit à côté de moi, la tête lever vers les feuilles des arbres. J'avais l'impression curieuse de prendre le statut de grande sœur pour ce gamin, assis en tailleur à côté de moi, pensif. Seulement il n'avait pas l'air d'un gamin. Et un petit frère ne passe pas une main hésitante sur le visage de sa sœur. Ce contact me fit frissonner. Mais pas de la même manière qu'avec Auron. Il me fit pâlir. Il me fit peur. Je ne me sentis même pas rougir au moment ou le jeune homme m'attrapa doucement par la taille. Mais ma peur ne fit que grandir lorsque je sentis ses lèvres effleurer les miennes. Jamais je n'aurais cru capable cet homme de m'embrasser. Jamais je ne me serais crue capable de le supporter. De lui en laisser l'occasion. Jamais. Et pourtant, j'étais là, ses bras enlaçant ma taille, assise sur l'herbe souple, à l'ombre des arbres.

Mon cœur loupa un battement, alors que je réalisais dans quelle situation périlleuse j'étais. Je le repoussai brusquement, m'écartant presque en bondissant. Le jeune homme parut un instant surpris, mais me laissa m'éloigner jusqu'à atteindre une distance descente. Respirant de manière irrégulière, je le dévisageai sans vraiment comprendre.

- Non je...je suis désolée...Je ne veux pas...Pas ça...

Je bredouillai, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne pouvais pas. Je me sentis presque coupable de ce qu'il avait fait. Décontenancée. Et j'étais en colère de l'état dans lequel cela me mettait. Jamais je n'aurais voulu que tout cela termine ainsi. Je ne l'aimais pas. Pas lui. J'aimais Auron, juste Auron. Je ne pouvais pas. Et cela me fit mal.

Je ne sus pourquoi, mais une larme roula sur ma joue. Mes yeux me brûlaient. Un simple baiser pouvait il provoquer une sensation aussi forte ? Une sensation de peur aussi énorme ? D'horreur, de culpabilité, de … de je ne sais quoi. De douleur. Cela me faisait mal. Je sentais mon cœur pressé de ce mal. Non de colère, ou d'amertume. Je pleurais. Je pleurais de peur. Toujours et encore de peur.

- Calme toi, ce n'est pas grave.

La voix de Seymour me fit sursauter, en même temps que ses bras se refermant sur mes épaules tremblantes. Je ne savais pas si j'avais peur de cet homme, ou juste de savoir que j'avais embrasser le fou qu'il allait devenir. Le fou qui allait demander ma cousine en mariage. Et qui était tombé amoureux de moi.

Nous restâmes un moment ainsi. Moi blême, lui me serrant dans ses bras. Une étreinte plus fraternelle qu'autre chose. Je me calmais peu à peu. Je me sentais un brin ridicule d'avoir réagi d'une telle manière. Aussi violemment. Alors que ce n'était au final pas grand chose. Je me sentis sourire légèrement, la joue écrasée contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Seymour sembla le percevoir lui aussi, et me relâcha un peu.

- Alors, qui c'est ?

Sa question me fit froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Comment ça ?lui demandai-je d'une voix cassée.

- Cet autre homme, répliqua Seymour, amusé.

Quel autre homme ? Je ne comprenais pas du tout où il voulait en venir, alors qu'il venait de m'embrasser et de me faire pleurer. Bien qu'il ne soit sans doute pas la seule cause de mes pleurs.

- Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ?m'agaçai-je en m'écartant un peu plus.

- Et bien, on va dire qu'il ne peut y avoir qu'un autre homme pour te faire refuser l'homme le plus charismatique de cette ville, m'expliqua-t-il en bombant le torse.

- T'as finit de te jeter des fleurs ?rétorquai-je, un peu moins nerveuse.

Sa grande humilité me fit sourire. Même si il semblait comprendre ce qui me gênait.

- Pardon, soyons sérieux, reprit-il en se raclant la gorge. Donc, qui est ce ?

J'entre ouvris la bouche avant de la refermer. Je sentis mes cordes vocales se nouer. Il avait compris que je ne l'aimais pas. Et je ne pouvais que m'étonner qu'il ait compris aussi vite que s'était parce que j'en aimais un autre. En partie. Je n'aurais sans doute pas réagi de la même manière si Auron n'avait pas occupé mes pensées. Auron. Je lâchai un rire nerveux.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, répondis-je simplement, gênée.

- Et si je t'aidais ?répliqua le jeune homme en arrachant un brin d'herbe.

- A quoi ?m'étonnai-je.

- Et bien à dompter le dit mâle, me répondit Seymour, le plus naturellement du monde.

Je le regardais broyer son brin d'herbe, ahurie. Je ne comprenais pas du tout le but de sa manœuvre.

- Excuse moi, mais je ne te comprend pas, lâchai-je en reprenant contenance. Pourquoi tu ferais ça alors que c'est pour lui que je te repousse ?

- On va dire que j'ai des sentiments très forts à ton égard, m'expliqua le futur maître. Mais ils ne me poussent qu'à vouloir ton bonheur, et pas à vouloir t'enfermer. Et si c'est avec cet homme que tu es heureuse, alors ce sera ainsi.

Le moins que je puisse dire, c'est que j'étais troublée. Sa philosophie était largement évoluée pour son jeune âge. Et surtout, elle n'était en rien adaptée à celle du Seymour que je connaissais. Elle était trop rationnelle. Trop vrai, trop gentille. Ce n'était pas celle d'un fou mais celle d'un homme. Sortie de la bouche d'un gamin aux allures d'adulte. Mon air médusé lui arracha un sourire, alors que je réfléchissais toujours au possible rêve que j'étais entrain de faire, ou à un simple délire sorti de mon imagination volcanique. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à éplucher divers possibilités, je lâchai un rire nerveux. Non, c'était vraiment lui qui avait dit ça. Seymour. Et ce même Seymour était bel et bien tombé amoureux de moi.

Le jeune me sourit encore plus, voyant que je refaisais surface. Tournant la tête vers lui comme une demeurée, je ne pus l'empêcher d'éclater de rire en le voyant se retenir de pouffer. J'étais ridicule, à réfléchir sur le pourquoi du comment. Pourquoi la vie, pourquoi la mort ? Parce que Seymour. Point. Et au diable ce qu'il deviendrait.

- Alors, quel est le plan d'attaque chef ?gloussai-je, me résignant à accepter son aide.

- Ça, ça dépend en parti de toi, répliqua le jeune homme en riant de plus belle.

Nous partîmes par la suite dans diverses explications et plans tous plus délirants les uns que les autres. Et moi, je n'y croyais pas. J'étais entrain de me faire aider par Seymour pour séduire un homme que j'avais refusé de lui dévoiler. Un homme qui n'était autre qu'Auron. Et finalement, ce n'était pas aussi désagréable que cela pouvait paraître. On aura tout vu.

ooo

Jecht piétinait sur place, agacé par les au revoir à n'en plus finir de Tromell. Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais égorgé. Autant ma vision pour Seymour était maintenant bien différnte, autant lui, je le haïssais toujours autant. Seymour, on lui pardonnait, il était fou. Mais lui, plus mauvais, tu meurs. Je ne pouvais pas le voir sans être prise d'une envie folle de lui arracher la tête. Même si ses milles et une paroles nous retenait devant la dernière porte de Guadosalam, avant les plaines foudroyées. D'un côté, Tromell, de l'autre, les plaines foudroyées. Choix cornéliens, et pas des plus réjouissant.

Même Braska semblait s'impatienter, se forçant de toujours sourire au Guado. Alors que l'Invokeur gardait la tête froide, il n'en était pas de même pour Auron. Lui jetant par moment quelques regards discrets, je pouvais voir ses mains violemment crispées sur son épée. Conseil, Tromell, cours si tu tiens à ta vie. Auron n'étant pas des plus patient, il n'allait pas tarder à craquer. Et quand Auron craque, ça fait mal.

Moi, j'attendais en restant le plus calme possible. Seymour à mes côtés, nous nous regardions de temps à autre, un brin complice. Je le plaignais sincèrement de devoir toujours avoir cet espèce de phénomène de foire dans les pattes. Vraiment, cela devait être usant. Je me demandais quel était son truc pour ne pas perdre son calme dans ce palais de fous. Cela expliquait peut être pourquoi il allait devenir fou.

Tromell finit enfin par nous lâcher, s'éloignant à reculons, de grands sourires hypocrites déformant son visage hideux. Nous allions partir, cette fois ci.

- N'oublie pas, les charmes féminins !me chuchota Seymour sur le ton de la confidence.

Je lui lançai un regard entendu et amusé.

- J'y travail, répliquai-je.

Le futur maître me lança un regard triste, alors que Braska, Jecht et Auron se dirigeait vers la porte, où les siégeaient des gardes. Nous allions partir. Et curieusement, je sentis mon cœur se serrer à l'idée de ne plus revoir le gamin avant qu'il ne devienne fou. En à peine quelques jours, je m'étais attachée à lui. Plus que je n'aurais pu le penser. Dans un élan de tendresse, je passai mes bras autour de ses épaules et l'enlaçai avec force. La joue écrasée contre son épaule, je le sentis un instant surpris, avant qu'il ne referme ses bras autour de moi.

- Je sais pas si j'ai le droit de faire ça à un futur maître, mais je le fais, grognai-je.

- J'ai pas vraiment réfléchit à ton statut quand je t'ai embrassé, répliqua Seymour. C'est plus une question de respect.

Je m'écartai, et le regardai un instant.

- Alors c'est avec respect que je me permet de t'écrabouiller copieusement entre mes bras, plaisantai-je.

Je le serrai de nouveau, beaucoup plus fort, l'écrasant littéralement. Il allait me manquer, ce gamin.

- Je te jure de t'écrire, me promit le jeune en s'écartant.

- Comment ?m'étonnai-je. Je n'ai pas de domicile fixe.

- J'ai ma petite idée, me rassura Seymour en m'adressant un clin.

Oulah. Je ne savais pas vraiment comme il allait s'y prendre, mais cela ne me disait rien qui vaille. Il était capable de tout, ce chameau. De vraiment tout. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais une vague de froid m'envahit à l'instant même où je me dirigeais vers mes compagnons de voyage. Peut être était-ce à cause de ce regard des plus glacials que me lançait Auron. Il semblait plus que furieux. Avec cette lueur toujours plus étrange au fond de ses lunettes noires.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chl007: J'ai réussi à changer ta vision de Seymour ! Like a boss. Bref, et oui, notre chameau chéri est de retour, et tes dons de divination avec -'. M'enfin, c'est pas un drame. Pour ce qui est du rythme des posts, étant en internat, je ne peux poster que le week end, hors vacances scolaires. Mais merci pour ta review toute gentille :).**

**Tisiphone-Edge: Oui, je sais, c'est paradoxale pour Rikku et Ixion, mais j'aime bien :). Et j'aime tellement changer la vision des gens sur les grands méchants que personne aime x). Enfin, merci, et puis, j'attends ton avis sur la suite ;).**

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

J'avais peur. Plus que peur. A chaque éclair qui zébrait le ciel menaçant, c'était mon cœur qui me lâchait. Je le sentais vibrer plus que de coutume. Terrifiée par le ciel noir de la plaine foudroyée, je me terrais sur moi même, les mains plaquées contre mon crâne. Mes tympans se déchiraient à chaque impulsions électriques. J'aurais voulu hurler, mais aucun son ne passait la barrière de mes lèvres. Ma voix était comme tassée dans le fond de ma gorge. Ma terreur immense de l'orage était toujours là. Toujours aussi encrée dans mon pauvre cœur malmené. Je m'étais pourtant jurée de ne plus jamais remettre un pied dans cette plaine, dès l'instant où j'avais dû la traverser lors du pèlerinage de Yuna. Et pourtant, j'y crapahutais de nouveau. En compagnie de mon oncle, du père de Tidus, et d'Auron. Et depuis à peine quelques minutes que nous étions dans cette plaine, je me sentais mourir. Déjà. Je voulais courir vers la porte de Guadosalam et y rester, cette fois ci. Je voulais tout, sauf cela. Les larges pilonnes anti foudre me faisaient peur. Les éclairs, leur flash aveuglant, les couleurs ternes de la plaine, la plus battante. Tout m'effrayait. Je me sentais assaillie, assiégée. De toute part. Je voulais que cela cesse.

Un grondement violent ébranla le ciel, et je ne pus retenir un glapissement horrifié. Tremblante, mon regard vide planté sur le sol, je ne pouvais plus avancer. J'avais déjà traversé cela une fois. J'étais incapable de le refaire. Tout simplement incapable. Le tremblement du sol me rappela celui de mes jambes, se répercutant dans tout mon petit corps meurtri d'effroi. J'étais déchirée entre ma raison qui me hurlait de courir vers les trois hommes et ne plus les quitter d'une semelle, eux qui semblaient on ne peut plus tranquilles, et ma peur viscérale qui me sommait de rester là à ne rien faire. D'une certaine manière, je préférais attendre sagement ma mort plutôt que d'aller hurler ma terreur à Auron et compagnie. Ce dernier allait une fois de plus se montrer désagréable. Ou alors il proposerait de me laisser là, comme la dernière fois. Ce quasi abandon m'avait fait encore plus mal que les éclaires de cette plaine. Il m'avait fait l'effet d'une gifle, si bien que je n'avais pu m'empêcher de lui hurler dessus que je n'avais pas peur. Alors que c'était faut. J'avais mal, j'avais peur. Je hurlais à l'aide. Mais lui ne semblait pas le voir. Et je ne voulais pour rien au monde que cela recommence.

Serrant les poings et les dents autant que je le pouvais, je fis quelques pas en avant. Avant de me jeter presque par terre au son d'un nouveau grondement. Les mains plaquées contre mon crâne, les yeux clos, je n'en pouvais plus. Et eux continuaient d'avancer. Je laissais échapper un cris alors qu'un éclaire tombait à ma droite. Ou plutôt, un hurlement à peine humain. Des plus gracieux. Je sentais mes dents claquer entre elles, alors que mon estomac se nouait. J'étais figée sur place. J'entendis plusieurs pas se diriger dans ma direction. Ou alors était ce encore le boucan dû à cette foudre infernale. Je priais néanmoins pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'Auron. A la limite, Braska. Lui était compréhensif et doux, comme Yuna. Il m'aiderait à me relever et à faire face. Sans menacer de m'abandonner là à mon sort. Marche ou crève, avec mon cher et tendre.

- Hey crevette, tu nous fais quoi là ?

Je relevais un tout petit peu la tête vers Jecht. Ce dernier m'avait rejoint, Braska à quelques pas, et Auron nous fixant de loin, de son air naturellement pas aimable. Le barbu, la tête légèrement incliné sur le côté, semblait on ne peut plus intrigué par ma position de défense en territoire sauvage. Mais bon, peut importait mon ridicule. Sécurité oblige. Je ne pouvais rester debout plus de quelques secondes dans un tel endroit. Ma peur reprenait toujours le dessus, me forçant à me recroqueviller sur moi même.

- Je...je...bredouillai-je.

Ma faible tentative de parler fut immédiatement coupée par la foudre, qui tomba dans un grondement terrifiant à quelques mètres de nous. Cela fit sursauter un brève instant mes compagnons, alors que moi, cela me tétanisait. Un gémissement m'échappa, et je cherchai un moyen de ne plus entendre ce vacarme atroce. Tremblante, je forçai un peu plus sur mes mains, me compressant le crâne comme jamais. Je devenais folle. Même si il en allait de mon honneur de ne rien dire, j'allais devoir m'y résoudre. Qu'ils m'aident. Je ne pouvais pas traverser la plaine dans ces conditions.

- J'ai peur de la foudre !hurlai-je finalement, alors qu'un nouvel éclair perçait les nuages.

Je ne pouvais voir leurs têtes, roulée en boule comme je l'étais, mais je les devinais aisément. Braska devait froncer les sourcils d'un air ennuyé, Jecht devait être surpris. Et Auron...Je ne préférais même pas y penser. Rampant comme je le pouvais, je finis par me rapprocher d'eux, et je finis accrochée à la jambe de l'Invokeur, roulant des yeux affolés dès que j'osais les ouvrir. Ridicule. Oui, je devais être ridicule, moi.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt ?me demanda la voix grave de Jecht.

Parce que j'avais peur que le ronchon ici présent ne menace de m'abandonner comme la dernière fois. Cela passait moyen comme excuse.

- Pa...Parce que j'avais peur de votre réaction, balbutiai-je en crispant un peu plus mes doigts contre le vêtement de mon oncle.

Ce dernier posa une main rassurante sur le dessus de ma tête, et me sourit gentiment. Bon, je n'avais peur que de la réaction d'un seul. Mais elle valait bien un troupeau de monstres enragés ou quinze Yunalesca dopée aux anabolisants. Rien que ça, oui. J'avais tellement peur qu'il me face mal, comme la dernière fois. Que son regard froid ne me glace encore plus que la foudre. Je n'avais jamais vraiment oublié cette douleur, et je ne voulais plus la sentir aussi vive. Je n'étais pas venue ici pour ça.

- Mais enfin, on va pas te tuer parce que t'as peur crevette !lâcha Jecht en levant les bras, ahuris par ma réponse.

Ses paroles me chauffèrent un instant le cœur. Pour une fois que ma peur ne faisait pas rire ou soupirer. Même Lulu n'avait pas fait preuve de beaucoup de bienveillance lors de la traversée de la plaine dix ans plus tard. Je relevai donc le menton vers le brun, qui me souriait d'un air protecteur que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je me sentais minuscule, ainsi accrochée à Braska, sous les regards de ces trois hommes. Eux étaient forts. Moi, en ce moment, j'avais l'air d'une gamine. Une pauvre gamine terrorisée par les éclairs incessants de cette plaine. Comme le jour ou Frangin m'avait touché avec sa foudre. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine en repensant à cet événement. Il allait falloir que je pense à le frapper, en rentrant, pour la peur qu'il avait réveillé dans mon petit cœur, et qui m'avait valu de me faire enguirlander par l'homme que j'aime.

Braska me saisit par les épaules, me faisant sursauter. Il me releva avec douceur, me faisant lâcher au passage sa tunique légèrement froissée par mes mains. Je n'opposai aucune résistance, figée sur place. Je n'étais plus vraiment capable de réfléchir ou de faire le moindre geste toute seule.

- Ça va aller ?me demanda mon oncle.

Un grondement lourd lui répondit à ma place, et je lui fis savoir que non en me jetant de nouveau au sol. Je ne parvenais pas à me contrôler. Dès que la foudre frappait le sol, mes sens en alerte me poussaient à réagir ainsi. A me protéger de mes bras, à me rouler en boule et à crier.

- Tout cela nous ralentit.

La voix pesante de reproche d'Auron avait claquée autant que l'éclair. Me faisant presque plus mal que si j'avais été calcinée sur place par la foudre. J'aurais préféré la prendre une dizaine de fois en pleine figure plutôt que d'entendre cela. Relevant les yeux, je croisai son regard glacial. Il me toisait d'un air plus que dur, une main crispée contre le manche de son épée. Il aurait pu me décapiter avec que cela ne m'aurait pas étonnée. Il me regardait avec la même sympathie que celle accordée aux monstres. Mais pourquoi je l'aimais lui, bon sang. Pourquoi mon cœur se mettait-il à battre à ce moment précis. Les joues en feu, les côtes prêtes à éclatées, je le fixais sans vraiment le voir. Je voulais pleurer, mais mes larmes semblaient totalement asséchées. C'était encore plus fort que de simples pleurs. Et lui ne le voyait pas. Il continuait de me regarder avec méchanceté.

Alors que je me sentais comme sombrer, je l'entendis lâcher un soupir, avant de comprendre au lourd bruit de métal qu'il venait de laisser tomber son arme. Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre pourquoi il s'approchait de moi, que je me sentis soulever à la seconde suivante. Un bras puissant autour de mes épaules et sous mes genoux me fit comprendre que j'étais dans les bras de quelqu'un. Et le manteau rouge contre lequel ma joue était presque collée la fit devenir aussi rouge que lui en à peine une demi seconde. Le cœur battant, j'osais un regard vers le haut. Il ne me regardait pas. Il regardait juste devant lui. Sous ses lunettes noires, je vis néanmoins ses yeux me jeter un coup d'œil furtif.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on ait le choix, soupira-t-il en ramassant son épée comme il le pouvait.

J'avais l'impression étrange d'être minuscule, ainsi tenue dans ses bras. Il ne semblait avoir aucun mal à me soulever. Même son arme semblait plus lourde que mon petit corps tremblotant. Braska et Jecht haussèrent les épaules devant cette solution improvisée, et les trois hommes reprirent la marche comme si de rien n'était. Ils ne ralentirent même pas le pas. Et moi, jetant des regards partout autour de moi, sursautant légèrement à chaque flash électrique, je tentais de me faire encore plus petite que je l'étais déjà. La situation me faisait affreusement rougir. Seule la pluie m'apportait encore un peu de fraîcheur. Enveloppée de sa chaleur et de la mienne qui devait avoir dépassé la moyenne, j'avais l'impression de fondre. Ce n'était pas désagréable en soi, c'était juste un peu étrange.

Un éclair tomba à quelques mètres de nous, et j'enfouis instinctivement mon visage dans le large manteau d'Auron, lâchant un petit gémissement étouffé par le tissu. Nerveuse, je resserrai mon emprise déjà violente contre le vêtement. Et alors que je m'attendais à un grognement mécontent ou à des reproches, lui resserra son emprise autour de mon petit corps. Relevant les yeux, je croisai son regard planqué derrière ses lunettes. Pour une fois, il ne me parut ma en colère. Presque doux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Pardon ? Qui que vous soyez, rendez moi mon Auron. Où est passé l'homme chiant et froid que j'aime plus que tout ?

Timide, je haussai un sourcil. Sa réaction n'était pas vraiment attendue. Même pas du tout.

- Il ne t'arrivera rien, reprit-il en appuyant ses doigts contre mon bras.

Cette légère pression me chauffa les joues instantanément. Pourtant, je ne détournais pas les yeux. J'étais bien trop surprise pour en être capable. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Déjà que mon sens de la réflexion se réduisait à cause de la foudre, la il était à peu près aussi élevé que celui d'une fourchette.

- La foudre est attirée par les pylônes, m'expliqua-t-il. Tant que nous restons à proximité, il ne peut rien se passer.

Chose que je savais déjà, mais qui ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir peur. Cependant, je gobai les paroles d'Auron en tentant de reprendre contenance. Chose pas vraiment évidente alors qu'il se montrait protecteur envers moi. Je ne savais d'ailleurs pas comment je faisais pour ne pas craquer face à ses tendances lunatique. Il passait d'une humeur à l'autre, avec moi. C'était sans doute mon sixième sens. Supporter son mauvais caractère.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chl007:** **Vision d'horreur...Bref, merci beaucoup, et je suis ravie de voir que tu sèche dans tes prévisions x). Et pour la longueur, non, le nombre de mots est respecté.  
**

**Tisiphone-Edge: Merci merci merci :3. En espérant que la suite te plaise :).**

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

Il me semblait que la journée touchait à sa lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin au refuge. Mais la noirceur de la plaine m'empêchait d'avoir une notion claire du temps qui passait. Complètement recroquevillée, les yeux clos de manière violente, les mains crispée sur le long manteau rouge de mon porteur, j'entendis juste la porte de l'auberge claquer alors que nous rentrions. Je n'avais plus osé un seul regard vers l'extérieur depuis mon accès de frayeur. Enfin, encore plus brutal que d'habitude lors d'un orage. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Jecht n'avait rien dit de blessant à propos de ma peur incontrôlable. Il avait simplement demandé de mes nouvelles à plusieurs reprises, chose à laquelle je répondais par de petits grognements étouffés. Non seulement les éclairs de la plaine m'avait effrayé, mais en plus, être pressée de cette manière contre le torse d'Auron n'avait rien arrangé à mon état. A chaque grondement de tonnerre, alors que je frissonnais, je le sentais resserrer sa prise, me faisant rougir d'avantage encore. Résultat, je devais être plus que tomate, maintenant.

J'entendis juste la voix de l'aubergiste nous indiquer une chambre pour prendre du repos. Je sentis son regard pesé sur moi de manière curieuse, mais il ne posa aucune question. Les genoux repliés, toute tremblante, je ressemblais à un petit animal craintif. Chose dont j'avais une sainte horreur. Je ne voulais pas passer pour une froussarde, même si Auron avait réagis de manière correcte et assez inattendue. Au delà de la gêne qui me chauffait les joues comme un four, cette situation m'était agréable. Je nous sentis de nouveau avancer, et il me sembla percevoir le rire de Jecht quand Braska se cogna malencontreusement à l'angle du couloir. L'Invokeur lâcha un grognement doux, puis continua avant d'ouvrir la porte à Auron et son colis. Moi quoi.

- Bon, on vous laisse, Braska et moi on va voir le patron et acheter des vivres, nous lança Jecht alors que nous entrions dans la pièce.

Il me sembla voir sur son visage un sourire amusé et lourd de sous entendus. Ce qui me valut de rougir encore plus, et une envie énorme de couler et m'enterrer. Si Jecht avait compris, j'étais morte. S'il était réellement comme Tidus, dieu seul sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire avec une telle information.

Le barbu m'adressa un regard qui se voulait complice, et quitta la pièce, suivit de Braska. Mais je ne lui avais rien demandé moi ! Osant un regard vers Auron, je fus aussitôt glacée par son mutisme habituel. Il me posa avec une délicatesse mesurée sur un des lits, et me fit lâcher son manteau d'un geste sec. Il semblait que la simple phrase de Jecht l'ait refroidi. Pourtant, il s'assit à mes cotés, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre. Dehors, les éclairs brillaient de mille feus, flambant dans le ciel noir. Je me raidis lorsque l'un d'eux tomba à proximité de l'auberge, et crus que j'allais me jeter sous la couette quand le grondement retentit violemment. La pièce vide résonnant légèrement, j'avais l'impression que la foudre avait gagné en intensité et allait nous broyer. Il me sembla presque voir les autres lits trembler. Ce qui ne me rassura pas vraiment. Même pas du tout, si bien que je serrai les draps avec violence, à en faire blanchir la jointure de mes phalanges.

- Dis moi Rikku, pourquoi as tu peur de la foudre ?

La voix grave d'Auron me fit sursauter, et je lâchai un glapissement apeuré. Le regard maintenant tourné vers moi, maqué par ses lunettes noirs, il était muré dans son impassible sérieux. Je mis un peu de temps à répondre. Le fait qu'il utilise mon prénom pour me parler, et qu'il engage la conversation entre nous me laissa sans voix. C'était tellement rare. Je n'arrivais même plus à me souvenir si c'était déjà arrivé.

- Je...bredouillai-je, désemparée. J'ai été frappé par la foudre étant petite.

Je ne finis pas ma phrase. Cette situation me rappelait celle que j'avais vécu avec Seymour. Un silence juste entrecoupé de quelques paroles. Seulement là, les rôles étaient comme inversés. Ce n'était pas lui qui aimait. C'était moi. Et je me rendais compte à quel point c'était dur. Assise sur le même lit, le visage tourné l'un vers l'autre, sans rien dire. Juste ce mur de froideur qu'il nous imposait. Bien qu'il me semblait radouci et sur le point de fondre, comme lorsqu'il me portait.

- Es tu déjà allée à Macalania ?me demanda finalement Auron, tournant de nouveau le regard vers la fenêtre.

- Non, mentis-je.

Je préférais mentir, pour une fois. Même si j'avais horreur de lui mentir à lui. C'était comme s'il me tenait toute entière. En cet instant, j'aurais été assez folle et forte pour tout lui dire s'il me l'avait demandé. Mais il ne le faisait pas, vu qu'il ne savait pas. Il ne savait rien. Ni ce pourquoi j'étais là, ni qui j'étais réellement.

- Alors je pense que ces arbres cristallisés te plairont, souffla l'homme à côté de moi, comme absent.

Il était absorbé par la contemplation de l'extérieur. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il me disait cela. Alors, pendant que lui regardait les éclairs gronder dehors, moi je le regardais lui, tentant de percer le verre de ses lunettes. Pour une fois, je ne craignais pas qu'il me remarque. Au contraire, je me surpris à espérer qu'il me voit admirer son visage. Car oui, je l'admirais. A mes yeux, il était sublime. Sans doute le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu. Alors s'il comprenait, peut être penserait-il de moi une chose similaire. Même si cela était peu probable, vu ma beauté des plus médiocre. Mais au fond de moi, il y avait ce profond désir qu'il me voit enfin.

Je crus pâlir en relevant légèrement les yeux, et regrettai aussitôt ma prière. Les lèvres closes, sans sourire sous son large col, il me regardait. Comme je le regardais lui.

ooo

Je regardais le plafond, incapable de dormir. La couette remonter à la poitrine, les bras posés dessus, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sursauter à chaque coup de tonnerre. Je l'avais déjà pensé cents fois, mais je haïssais vraiment cet endroit. Même si l'aubergiste était charmant et sa nourriture tout à fait correcte, je ne pouvais que le détester. La foudre était vraiment mon ennemi de toujours. Et pire encore, il y avait mon principal tourment. Complètement insignifiant comparé au danger que l'on courait tous durant le pèlerinage. Mais trop important pour moi pour je parvienne à fermer l'oeil. Je me tournais et me retournais dans le lit. Autour de moi, tout le monde semblait dormir. J'étais la seule à ne pas trouver le sommeil.

La respiration lente de Jecht me fit néanmoins froncer les sourcils. Habituellement, il ronflait. Alors lui non plus ne devait pas dormir. Ou pas très bien. Lentement, je repoussai ma couette, et me redressai pour poser mes pieds sur le parquet. Dans le noir total, je ne voyais pas grand chose, si ce n'est l'ombre des meubles et de mes camarades, éclairés par le tonnerre. Discrète, je m'approchai du lit du brun, et penchai la tête au dessus de lui pour découvrir ses yeux à moitié clos.

- Crevette ?grogna-t-il en se redressant.

Je baissai la tête. En effet, lui non plus ne dormait pas. Mais maintenant que j'étais là, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui donner comme explication à mon insomnie. Doucement, je m'assis à côté de lui. Si lui avait compris, alors peut être pourrait il me réconforter un minimum. Même si je ne pouvais lui dire clairement ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Un amour à sens unique.

- C'est bizarre l'amour, soufflai-je.

Jecht fronça les sourcils. Sa mine sérieuse me fit un instant pensé qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui. Mais c'était bien Jecht. Un homme condamné que je considérais comme un ami. Auquel je tenais bien trop.

Ce dernier me saisit par les épaules et m'attira contre lui alors qu'il se rallongeait. J'eus l'impression d'être serrée dans les bras d'un grand frère. Sa chaleur me fit d'abord trembler, avant de m'apaiser.

- C'est dur d'aimer, crevette, et à tout âge, soupira le barbu en fixant le plafond. C'est certainement la seule chose à laquelle on ne survit jamais.

J'inspirai lentement. Je savais qu'il disait vrai. Aimer était une maladie. Une gangrène qui me bouffait. Et je ne me sentais plus capable de l'affronter, en vérité. Déjà, Seymour m'avait apporté du soutien. Comme à un petit animal faible. Et j'avais horreur de ça, même si j'étais consciente qu'au bout d'un moment, je ne pourrais plus affronter mon voyage temporel, mes remords et mes troubles seule. Et il m'était impossible de tout dire. Je me rendais alors compte de ce qu'avais traversé Tidus en se retrouvant sur Spira. Dépossédé de tout, même de son identité véritable. Lui qui avait tant cru haïr ce père qui ne l'avait en vérité jamais vraiment abandonné.

- Tu devrais parler à ton fils, un jour, chuchotai-je.

- C'est impossible, me répondit Jecht, comme giflé.

- Pas avec une sphère de souvenirs, répliquai-je.

Je voulais qu'il lui dise. Je voulais aider Tidus comme je le pouvais. Parce que maintenant je savais à quel point cela pouvait faire mal. Même si j'avais conscience que ce que je commençais à faire n'avait rien à faire dans notre futur.

- Et lui dire quoi ?rigola nerveusement le brun.

- Juste que tu l'aimes, pour l'instant, murmurai-je. Pas d'explications. Il a juste besoin d'entendre ça.

Je sentis sur moi le regard de Jecht, interrogateur. En voulant aider mes amis, j'étais entrain de me trahir. Mais au bout d'un moment, je m'en fichais. Qu'on me prenne moi tout entière. Je voulais juste sauver les gens que j'aimais.

ooo

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin plus tôt que tout le monde. Pressée comme une véritable peluche, je mis un temps fou à me glisser hors de l'étreinte de Jecht sans le réveiller. Nous nous étions endormis comme ça. Comme un frère et une sœur, tous les deux aussi tourmentés. Je m'étais rendue compte de quelque chose. Tidus avait une chance énorme d'avoir un père comme ça. Et il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Alors je voulais lui ouvrir les yeux, quitte à en payer le prix fort. Il devait savoir qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il n'avait plus à avoir peur.

Je longeai le couloir jusqu'au comptoir de l'auberge, où le patron essuyait déjà quelques verres en bâillant. Il n'avait pas l'air très réveillé, et m'adressa un rapide sourire lorsque je m'assis.

- Alors, beau temps ?plaisantai-je en regardant la fenêtre martelée de pluie.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, grogna l'homme.

Je souris légèrement. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire pour affronter une seconde fois les plaines foudroyées. Peut être Auron allait il de nouveau me porter. Et me faire rougir plus que de coutume. Cette solution me donna presque envie de rire. J'étais ridicule. A un tel point que je finis par éclater d'un rire lourd. Un rire assez peu naturel. J'étais tellement ridicule, que même le regard intrigué du patron ne stoppa pas ma crise. J'aimais quelqu'un, et je pensais de manière tellement paradoxale que cela me rendait ridicule. Tantôt je voulais qu'il me regarde, tantôt non, quand il le faisait, je ne le voulais pas, et quand il ne le faisait pas, je le voulais. Je voulais l'approcher, mais j'étais incapable d'arrêter de rougir comme une gamine proximité de lui. Mais que j'étais ridicule. Oui, j'étais ridiculement amoureuse d'Auron.


End file.
